Life Is For The Alive, Not Dead
by Demolition.Lover.14
Summary: Joey's never believed in ghosts and ghouls, but after she and her family move to Fleet Street, her perspective is changed completely. Is life only for the living? And what is her connection to the Demon Barber of Fleet Street?
1. Chapter 1

__

I'm back! Shortly after I finished The Angel of His Nightmare (I'm currently working on the sequal - still trying to get past that annoying first chapter!), this idea just sprung to my mind! It has NOTHING to do with The Angel Of His Nightmare, so you don't need to read that first. So, I hope you all like this.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter One**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE MOVING?"

"Now, girls, I know this may come as a surprise-"

"A surprise? This is child abuse!" Grace cried, flinging her arms up in the air.

"Grace, please calm down." Linda said. Grace glared at her before snorting and slumping in her seat, her arms folded across her chest. I quickly shifted myself so I was mimicking her position and, for once, she didn't give me her death glare for copying her!

Dad sighed. "Girls, this is a brilliant opportunity for us, and anyway, it's only for the summer holidays."

"So this my ever so special homecoming surprise." I snorted, and everything was silent for a moment. I'd gone onto what I so fondly called 'the forbidden subject'.

Dad cleared his throat, thankfully breaking the silence.

"Yes, well, it'll be a fresh start for all of us." He said quietly. Linda got up from the table and took his hand. My hands balled into fists. Stupid, home wrecking b-

"So where are we going?" Grace demanded, also glaring at Linda.

"London."

I straightened up in interest. London? Images of penthouses, shopping sprees and film premieres ran through my mind. I'm a girl of simple tastes.

Beside me, Grace had also perked up.

"London? For real?"

Yes, we're going to Fleet Street. There's a lovely little pie shop that Linda is going to redecorate and run, and you girls can help out!" Dad smiled down at Linda before kissing her.

Yuck.

"See Joey, you can earn money now," Linda said, smiling at me. "Get a taste of the real world!"

I ignored her.

"Well, if that's all, I'm going to go pack!" I announced, standing up.

"Yeah, me too." Grace said, following me out of the kitchen. Once we were in the hallway, she shoved me to the side. Ah, that's the Grace I know and love. I was wondering where she had gone.

"Ladies first, nerd." She sneered, twitching past me in that annoying way she does. Seriously, she thinks it's cool to swing your hips around. It's not. It just makes her look like a worm. If worms twitched.

"Good thing there aren't any ladies, then." I quipped. Grace glared at me.

"Very mature, Joey."

"I try!"

Grace rolled her eyes and disappeared upstairs. I was about to followed when I heard Dad and Linda talking. I knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but they were talking about me.

"I still don't think it's the right time for her to come back." Linda said. I frowned. What does she know?

"Well, they said she could and we all know what Joey is like!" Dad said, chuckling. Linda laughed as well.

"You know, sometimes I get the feeling Joey doesn't like me."

Ooh, she did not just say my name! I don't know which is worse, people calling me by my full name or her saying my nickname.

I'm kinda like Bill Sikes when it comes to my name. As in, no one says it. Or is it mentions? I don't know, I don't tend to read classics. They're too…complicated and wordy. Give me Kerrang and NME any day!

"You don't think she feels I'm trying to replace Amy, does she?"

Of course I do you stupid twit!

"No, of course not. It's just weird for her. She was always so close to Amy and now after what's happened…" Dad's voice trailed off, and I felt a pang of sadness. Sighing, I turned away from the kitchen and ran upstairs to my room.

Of course, Dad and Linda were so prepared, they'd already put a million cardboard boxes into my room. Great.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way through the boxes, turned on a CD and then began packing.

"Joey!"

"What?"

The door opened, and Dad poked his head into my room.

"I've got some rubbish bags here. Chuck out anything you don't want." He said, tossing me the bags. I caught them easily and grinned.

"Cheers Dad!"

Dad grinned back, and for a minute I could see my Dad. Young, carefree James.

But then he heard my music.

"Joey, for goodness sake, turn that music down! It's far too loud!" He snapped, and then shut the door. I made a face before turning the music up even more. Only when hell froze over and became an ice skating rink for the disabled would I turn down All American Rejects, especially when Gives You Hell was playing.

Picking up one of the rubbish bags and a few cardboard boxes, I wandered over to my shelves.

"Keep, keep, keep," I murmured, chucking book after book into the box. I picked up an old journal and flicked through it. My childish scribbling from when I was seven filled most the pages. "Chuck."

"Oi, Joey, have you got my Gossip Girl magazine?" Grace asked, walking into my room.

"Oh yes, Grace, please come in without knocking and invade my personal space!" I said sarcastically. Grace ignored me.

"Well, have you got it?"

I picked it up and tossed it over to her. It fell to the ground just by her feet, making her scowl.

"Why do you always insist on treating my property like crap?"

"Because you treat me like crap."

Grace rolled her eyes, but then surprised me by crossing my room and sitting on my bed.

"Are you looking forwards to moving?" She asked. I made a face at her over my shoulder before turning back to my shelves.

"I don't know. Chuck."

I tossed an old colouring book over my shoulder and into the bag.

"Joey, for once in your life, be serious. We're leaving our house that we've grown up in."

"It's only for six weeks. I've been away from here longer than that." I muttered.

"What was it like for you?" Grace asked softly. I ignored her and picked up one of my snow globes.

"Should I keep this? It's a bit childish, isn't it?" I asked, turning it around in my hands and studying it carefully.

"Joey,"

"Yeah, I'll get rid of it. Snow globes are stupid."

Grace stood up and took my shoulders, making me face her.

"Joey, seriously, you can talk about it to me, even if Dad and Linda won't let you." She told me. I pulled myself out of her gip.

"Well I don't want to."

"You are far too stubborn for your own good, Joey." Grace muttered before flouncing out, slamming the door behind her. I paused, thinking.

"Ugh, why am I letting Grace get to me?" I asked myself incredulously, shaking my head.

What was it Dad said? Oh yeah, a fresh start for all of us. So, a new home equals a new Joey!

I looked into the mirror and ran a hand through my hair. I wondered if Dad would let me have it cut.

No.

I couldn't decided if I liked my hair or not. It was long and blonde…I guess it was quite pretty, but not ideal for a tomboy really.

Sighing, I turned away from the mirror and continued packing.

Oh, I haven't introduced myself, have I?

I'm Joey. It's short for Joanna.

* * *

Well, do you want me to carry on? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

First of all I would like to thank my first three reviewers: obsessivelyfanaticgw09, filmgrl13 and lilmissrocknroll! I'm really glad you're enjoyed the first chapter, so here is chapter two!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

"PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"PUMP IT!"

"LOUDER!"

"Girls, shut up back there!" Dad snapped. Grace and I had been singing along to the Black Eyed Peas in the back of the car, and evidently, Dad wasn't amused.

"Turn up the radio! Blast your stereo!" I sung.

"Joey!"

"What you gonna do if I don't stop? Turn this car around and send us home?" I asked, smirking. Beside me, Grace was grinning.

Dad ignored me, turning back to face the road. I looked over at Grace and grinned triumphantly.

The journey to London was…

Long.

Long and extremely boring.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"No."

There was a bit of a pause before Grace spoke up.

"What about now?"

"No." Dad said.

Sighing, I leant my head against the window.

"I'm bored." I whined.

"Why don't you read a book?" Linda suggested. Grace muttered something. I didn't catch what she said, but Dad did.

"Grace," He said sharply, glaring at her through the rear view mirror.

"What?" I asked, looking at the both of them in confusion.

"Nothing. Joey, have you-"

"Yes, Dad." I cut him in a bored tone.

"Just checking."

"You don't need to, you know. I am fifteen. I can take care of myself," I pointed out. Grace snorted. "Do you realise that you sound just like a pig when you do that?" I asked her.

"You _are _a pig." She snapped back. Grinning, I pushed the tip of my nose back and started making pig noises at her.

"Grace and Joey, will you stop messing about!" Dad snapped. "I am trying to concentrate!"

"They're only being silly, James." Linda said, smiling over her shoulder at us. I glared at her before facing the window again.

Thankfully the car came to an eventual stop outside a tiny shop. I raised my eyebrows. There was one shop, the large window showing a dark and dusty inside, with a small back yard, the fence cutting it off from the street. In the back yard were large wooden steps, leading to another room.

"_This _is it?" Grace asked, her face screwed up in disgust. I resisted telling her she looked like one of the gargoyles from Notre Dame.

"Yep! Isn't it fab?" Linda said in a sad attempt to 'get down with the kids'.

"Oh yeah, spectacular!" I muttered sarcastically.

"Now, we should be meeting…ah, there she is!" Dad said, getting out of the car. "Come on girls!"

Linda quickly followed and rushed to Dad's side, holding onto his hand. I looked over at Grace.

"Should we run?"

"Chance would be a fine thing."

I laughed and got out of the car to join Dad and Linda, who were talking to some lady. She was quite pale with mad copper brown curls tied back into bunches (seriously).

"Grace, Joey, I want you to meet Ms Valentine." Dad introduced. Grace and I nodded at Ms Valentine, who smiled back.

"Hello, loves!" She said pleasantly. I tried not to giggle at her cockney accent. "Anyway, as I was saying, I hope that you're very happy here." Sighing, Ms Valentine looked at the shop thoughtfully. "It used to belong to me great, great, great, great auntie's niece, ya know! She loved this shop with all her heart."

"It must be hard for you to sell it like this." Linda said sympathetically.

"Mmm…well, _I _can't run it, and me great, great, great, great auntie's niece would be upset if she knew the business wasn't carrying on," She said, handing the keys over to Dad. "Anyway, have a nice six weeks here."

"Thank you again, Ms Valentine." Dad said, shaking her hand. Ms Valentine smiled back, and then turned to leave. Maybe it was just me, but I could've sworn her eyes lingered on me for a minute.

Creepy.

Shaking myself (only mentally, of course), I turned back to the car and grabbed my rucky.

"I'm gonna find a room, Dad." I announced.

"Oh, you can unlock the rooms then." Dad said, tossing the keys to me. I grinned.

"Will do!"

Shifting my rucky onto my shoulders, I unlocked the front door and walked inside, turning the light on. It was quite a nice room, with a few little booths and a counter. I looked around for a minute before walking through to the back room. On the way were some stairs, so I ran up them.

There was another corridor, with several doors going along it. I unlocked each one and looked inside. As much as I wanted it, I didn't bag the largest room. Dad and Linda could have that one.

I moved along. There was a medium sized room, which I reckoned would do pretty well for Grace, and a slightly smaller one. I stepped inside, throwing my rucky onto the floor because it was so heavy.

It was a nice room, but only had one window. I ran my fingers over on of the walls and screwed my nose up in disgust as I saw a load of dust come off.

"Nice." I muttered, wiping my fingers on my jeans. I suddenly remembered the room outside, and my curiosity flared up inside me. It's a curse really. I'm curious and stubborn, two things that shouldn't mix.

The keys in my hand, I bounded back downstairs, dodging around the removal men, and through the shop. I unlocked the side door and stepped outside, looking around the yard. It didn't keep my attention for very long though, for I was soon running up the wooden steps.

I paused at the top, looking down. It was so high up!

"Hey Dad!" I called, waving at him. Dad laughed and waved back.

"What are you doing, Joey?"

"Just unlocking this room!"

"Alright."

Grinning, I turned to the door. I couldn't help peering through before I unlocked it.

That room definitely had to be the biggest. A large window took over the most of the opposite wall, overlooking the rooftops. A small dressing table sat nearby, a smaller window just next to it. In the opposite corner was a bed.

And sat in the middle was a chair.

I unlocked the door and opened it, a loud creak disturbing the eerie silence. I walked inside, clouds of dust rising up with every step and covering my converses. I didn't care for once though.

I walked towards the chair in the middle, tilting my head to the side. It was very old and dusty, oddly stained in red. At the side was a small pedal. I knelt down to inspect it, but it was too old and grimy for me to look properly.

Straightening up, I wandered towards the dressing table, where a photo frame was sat. I picked it up and gently wiped the dust of the first photo. The first was of a beautiful woman, smiling up at me, and the second was of her again, but this time she held a baby in her arms.

"_There was a barber and his wife…_"

"Huh?"

"What have you found then, Jojo?" Dad asked, walking into the room. "Wow, it's dusty!"

"I know, right!" I agreed, putting the photos down. "There isn't a lot here, to be honest."

Dad nodded. "You know, this would make a brilliant office! If we could just get rid of all this old furniture…"

"No!" I said incredulously. Dad stared at me, shocked. I had to admit, I was shocked at myself. Why, I don't know, but the idea of changing the room…_offended _me.

"What do you mean, Joey?"

"Er…I reckon we should keep at least _one _room authentic, don't you? I mean, there's so much history in this, and it would be a shame to ruin it all!" I said quickly. Dad smiled.

"Well, this is coming from the junior historian."

I groaned. "Dad, I took History as an option. It doesn't mean I want to be a historian."

"Why not? It's a good job."

"So? I'm too young to consider my future! I just want to live my life to the full while I still can."

Dad laughed and ruffled my hair. "You sound just like your mother when you say that."

I frowned sadly and looked away.

"Joey, you know you can always talk to us," Dad said. "Linda and I-"

"No, Dad, I can't talk to Linda. She isn't Mum and never will be."

Dad sighed. "You know, Joanna, sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

"_I feel you, Johanna…_"

"What?" I asked, looking over my shoulder in confusion.

"I said-"

"No, didn't you hear that?"

I turned to Dad, who was watching me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Joey, are you sure that you've-"

"Yes, Dad, I have!" I said, rolling my eyes. "It doesn't matter. It was just my imagination."

Dad frowned, but thankfully dropped it.

"Come on, let's get your stuff."

Time goes by when you're having fun, which is probably why the afternoon went so slowly. Walking up and down stairs with boxes and bags all afternoon is not fun.

That night, I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep. That room was in my mind.

I swear I didn't imagine those voices…frowning, I rolled over onto my side. On my bedside table, the small box was sat. Rolling my eyes, I snatched it and stuffed it into my drawer.

I wanted to see the room again, and I couldn't wait until morning.

Sighing in defeat, I sat up and grabbed a pair of shoes. Pulling my thick red v-neck jumper on, I grabbed a torch from one of my many bags I still hadn't unpacked and made my way downstairs.

The house was even creepier at night. I wandered along the corridor, freezing each time the floorboards creaked. Somehow, no one woke up. I made it downstairs and crossed the shop, which was now lit up by the moon through the window.

I held my breath as I opened the little side door, carefully shutting it behind me as I stepped into the cold night. I rushed up the steps, glad none of them made a noise as I did so, and entered the room once more.

I walked along, keeping it lit with my torch, trying to find something. I didn't know what. Just _something_.

One of the floorboards moved slightly as I stepped over it, making me gasp. Giggling nervously at my silliness, I knelt down and pushed it with my hand. Yep, it definitely moved.

I scrambled my hands over it, desperately trying to pull it up. I got it out in the end, resulting in dust covering my pyjama trousers. Ignoring it, I put the board next to me and reached down.

My hands found a large, tattered blanket. I pulled it onto my lap and unwrapped it to reveal a wooden box. I ran my hand over the smooth wood before opening it.

In the box, seven silvers razor were lined up, shining in the moonlight. I picked one up, the metal cold against my sweaty hands, and pulled the blade out.

"_These are my friends…_"

There it was! That voice! Grabbing my torch, I scrambled up.

"Who's there?" I demanded, my voice wavering slightly. No answer. Frowning, I tucked the blade away before returning it to the box. I contemplated on taking the box downstairs, but decided against it.

Wrapping the box in the blanket once again, I carefully put them in their hiding spot and replaced the board, the voice rolling around in my mind all night until I finally fell asleep.

* * *

As you've probably guessed, Mrs Valentine is Mrs Lovett's descendant - I made the name up because her name is Mrs LOVEtt. Cheesy, I know! Anyways, please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I''d like to thank: filmgrl13, lilmissrocknroll and Moonlit Serenity for reviewing, and I'm glad you all got the Mrs Valentine thing. Lilmissrocknroll - hopefully everything should become clearer as the story goes on, but I'm going to have Joey explain what is wrong with her in a future chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

"LOOK OUT!"

Grace jumped out of the way just in time to avoid me skating into her.

"Idiot!" She called after me.

"Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Joey, look-"

My skateboard rammed into the pavement, making me fly head first off it. Concrete and head bashing don't work. It is very painful.

"Ow!" I moaned, sitting up. My knees began stinging, and I looked down to see they were bleeding. I guess that's what I got for wearing denim shorts. I scrambled up, tucking my board under my arm, and limped over to Grace.

"I need a medical kit! Quickly!" I moaned. Grace rolled her eyes.

I followed her indoors. Unfortunately, Dad and Linda were out, and neither of us had any idea where they kept the medical stuff. Sighing, Grace grabbed her purse.

"Come on, we'll go to that apothecary thing around the corner." She said. Apothecary? I didn't like the sound of that.

"Ow, ow, ow," I moaned with every step I took. "Ugh, the blood's trickling down my leg!" I cried, stretching my leg out. Grace ignored me as she walked into the apothecary.

"Thanks for the concern!" I muttered sarcastically, limping in after her.

I was right about the apothecary. It was _weird. _Of course there were normal things like aspirin and throat sweets, but then there were also things like wormwood, bezoars, wolfsbane, arsenic…

"Arsenic?" I murmured, picking the bottle up and studying it.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, lass."

I jumped and hurriedly put the bottle back on the shelf.

"Sorry." I said, turning around to face the shop keeper. He was around Grace's height, with tufts of snow white hair and a large belly.

"Nah, it's alright lass, but arsenic's nasty stuff," He warned. "Now, what can I do for ya?"

"Do you have bandages and antiseptic wipes? My sister fell off her skateboard." Grace explained, gesturing to my leg.

"Of course I do, lass! Right this way!"

I limped after the man to the counter, where he pulled a stool out and ordered me to sit. I quickly obliged, leaving Grace leaning against the counter.

"Aha, here we go!" The man announced, pulling out a roll of bandages and a packet of antiseptic wipes. He took a wipe out and walked over to me. "This may hurt a bit, lass." He warned.

"That's ok."

He pressed the wipe against the cut, making me hiss.

"So where are you two lasses living, hmm?" He asked, carefully wiping the blood off me.

"Just around the corner in the old pie shop." I told him. The man looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, it's just a bit of a surprise," The man said, and then met my quizzical gaze. "Some say it's haunted."

"Haunted?" I repeated. The man nodded.

"Yes, lass. Long ago…what was it? 'Bout three centuries, I think, but me memory isn't what it used to be, something happened there," The man paused for a moment. "Murder."

"Murder?" Grace asked, raising her eyebrows. The man looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, lass, murder."

"What…just one?" I questioned.

"Oh no, lass, not one. Dozens."

"D-dozens?"

"Oh yes, lass. Ya see, a man lived there…his name was Sweeney Todd, and he was an escaped convict. He was barking mad, as well, lass. He'd lure men in, pretending he would give them a shave, and then…SLASH!"

I jumped.

"Sorry, lass. Anyway, after her murdered them, he'd send them down to the bake house underneath, where the poor buggers would be made into pies and served the next day."

"But why did he do it?" I dared to ask, not knowing if I wanted the answer.

"Ah, that's the interesting thing! He wanted to murder the man that took his daughter away from him," The man paused to unroll the bandages. "But, one night, he was killed by the little boy that worked for him and his neighbour, Mrs Lovett. He was found cradling a body in his arms, both of their throats slit, so they say."

I swallowed. "How is the place haunted, then?"

"His spirit is still trapped there, and some say he's waiting for his daughter to come home."

I stared at the man in horror, and then looked up at Grace, who rolled her eyes at me.

"Here ya go, lass, as good as new!" The man announced. I looked down at my knee, which was now bandaged up.

"Thank you."

"No problem, miss…?"

"Oh, I'm Joey," I grinned. "And this is Grace."

"Lovely to meet ya both, lasses. See ya soon!"

After paying him, Grace and I left. The story was still in my mind, though.

"Did you believe that story, Grace?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Please, just please, Joey. He was making it up."

I nodded. "Yeah, I knew that." I lied, but I wasn't so sure. Those voices were still in my mind…

Grace opened the front door to the shop and I limped in after her. Damn my leg hurt!

"Oh, hello girls!" Dad greeted us, walking out of the back room we decided would be the living room. "Joey, what's happened to your leg?"

"I fell over." I explained, grinning. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Joey, what are we going to do with you?"

I laughed. "Anyway…I think I'm going to explore that shop upstairs again."

"What, the murder shop?" Grace asked, laughing. Dad's brow furrowed. "That old man in the apothecary told Joey that this shop is haunted by the ghost of a murderer."

"Oh yes, I heard about that," Dad said, also laughing. "What a load of nonsense!"

I forced a laugh out. "Er, yeah."

I turned to leave, still liming slightly. As I got to the door, Dad called after me.

"Joey,"

"Yeah?"

"I've put your pills into the bathroom cupboard. Don't forget." He said, and I nodded.

"Don't worry, pops, I won't!"

"Joey," Dad said sternly. I held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Don't worry, Dad, I know it's a serious matter and I won't forget!"

Before Dad could tell me off any more, I rushed outside, wincing as pain seared through my knee. I ran up the wooden steps and along the small balcony. I didn't step into the shop straight away. Instead, I hesitated, looking inside.

And a pair of dark eyes glared back at me.

I gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Get a grip, Joey!" I hissed to myself. "You're imagining things!"

Before I could convince myself otherwise, I reached forwards, grabbed the handle and walked into the shop.

It was lighter now, the sun shining through the large window. I stood in front of the door for a few minutes, taking everything in.

After a few minutes, I walked forwards, pressing my feet firmly against the floor to show I wasn't afraid, and knelt down again. This time, the board came up a lot easier, and I reached down to pick the box up once more.

I opened it to reveal the razors again, my eyes widening at the sight. There were beautiful…it was so odd. It just the way the blade was so smooth, the way the handle was decorated in such an intricate manner. I pulled the blade out and carefully turned it, allowing the light to catch it at every angle.

Beautiful.

"_See how they glisten..._"

I looked up, my eyes darting around the room, but stayed kneeling. My knees were beginning to hurt, so I shifted my position. I was now sat cross legged, leaning against the red stained chair.

Red stained…murderer…

"Ugh!" I cried, jumping up. That red stuff was _blood_!

Shuddering, I moved away from the chair and paused by the window, gazing out. I remembered once we had to write a poem about our favourite place for an English competition. As a laugh, I wrote one about London.

A large grin on my face, I began singing.

"I have sailed the world, beheld its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru. But there's no place like London!"

"No there's no place like London!"

A scream escaped my lips as I spun around. In the doorway, Grace was laughing.

"Grace! Don't do that!"

"Aw, did I scare you?" Grace asked mockingly. Her eyes widened as she saw the razor in my hand. "Joanna, what are you doing with that?"

"Not what you think," I snapped back, tucking the blade away. "I wish you guys would trust me for once."

"Sorry Joey, but, you know…" Grace's voice trailed off.

"Yeah, I know." I muttered.

Grace looked at me before turning to leave without another word. I glared out of the large window, my fists clenching.

"_They all deserve to die…_"

I jumped, startled, but didn't bother question the speaker of the voice, if there was one.

And, for once, I found myself agreeing.

* * *

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett will make their appearances in the next chapter, I PROMISE! Please review and you'll find out what happens faster!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to filmgrl13 and obsessivelyfanaticgw09 for reviewing my previous chapter - glad everyone is enjoying it! Sweeney is FINALLY introduced in this chapter!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Four**_

Once again, I lay in bed, unable to sleep. It had been a week since I had gone upstairs. I just couldn't understand why I was hearing voices. It wasn't…_me_, because I had sorted that out.

Kind of.

Ok, so I admit I skipped taking the pills for the week. I didn't _mean _to and, anyway, nothing happened. I didn't hear any voices or see hallucinations. Dad, Linda and Grace hadn't seemed to notice, so everything was just fine.

A soft bang made me sit up. It had come from the barber's shop…

I froze on my bed, listening carefully. Another bang. My brow furrowing, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stood up, grabbing my jeans and trainers. I yanked my jeans, slipped my bare feet into my trainers and grabbed my torch again. Not bothering to put a jumper on, I made my way downstairs.

It was darker tonight, the clouds in the sky concealing the light of the moon. A shiver ran down my spine as I walked through the shop, my footsteps the only sound I could hear.

A cold wind blew as I stepped outside, nibbling on my already shivering body. Instead of running up the steps, as I usually did, I slowly wandered up them, my heart pounding against my chest.

I wasn't scared of course! It was probably nothing, all the bangs.

I got to the top step, and slowly walked along the balcony. Another bang made me pause for a moment, but I continued walking until I got to the door.

My hand shaking, I reached forwards and took hold of the smooth handle. Trying not to think of what awaited me inside, I opened the door and stepped into the room.

"Hello?" I called softly, shutting the door behind me. "Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer. Frowning, I walked in further until I was at the window. Placing the torch on the windowsill, I sighed and looked out.

"There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it. Its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of-"

"London."

I rolled my eyes and picked the torch up. "Very funny, Grace, but I'm not going to-"

I cut myself off.

Oh. My. God.

My torch fell to the ground, making a loud bang, but I didn't seem to notice as it rolled away.

Sweeney Todd.

He was alive and standing in front of me.

Not good.

He was a lot taller than me, so I had to stare up at him, and extremely pale. Seriously, I thought I was pale, but compared to him I looked like a beach Barbie! The dark rings under his equally dark eyes were prominent against his skin, and his chiselled features were set into a hard glare.

And his hair was so AWESOME! If I wasn't so scared, I would be getting tips off him any day! It was black, down to his shoulders, and messy with one long white streak going down it.

Ok, this had to be a joke. A really stupid joke.

My eyes darted around, desperately trying to find some hidden camera that would prove my suspicions. It was very well hidden.

"You're dead." I whispered, more to myself than to him. Obviously, he didn't like it. I mean, who can blame him? I sure wouldn't like being told I was dead.

That was no excuse to swing his bloody razor at me though!

A squeak of fear escaped my lips as I ducked just in time to avoid my throat being slit.

He stared at me for a minute before turning away and beginning to sharpen his razor, as if nothing had happened. Shaking, I straightened up, causing him to look at me indifferently. I stared back at him, my eyes wide.

With one swift movement, he managed to get hold of my pyjama top and fling me into the barber's chair. I brought my legs up against my chest as he pinned my down with hand and used the other to hold the razor to my throat, his face level with mine.

"Who are you?" He growled.

"Please, let me go," I begged. "I won't tell anyone-"

"Who are you?" He demanded, his voice dangerously low.

"Joey," I replied. He snorted.

"Joey," He repeated harshly. "Joey is a boy's name. Are you a boy?"

I was about to make a smart arse comment, but having a razor pressed to my throat made me rethink that. So I just contented myself with shaking my head, which is quite difficult with a razor so close.

His eyes narrowed as he stared down at me, studying my face. I waited, my heart pounding against my chest, until he straightened up and moved away from me. I watched him, my brow furrowing.

"And what brings you here?" He asked.

"I…my family and I have just moved here for the summer." I explained.

"Here?" He sneered with contempt. I could hardly blame him. Out of all the amazing summer houses and destinations, we picked one belonging to a mad barber.

"And how old are you, _Joey_?" He asked, empathising my name with another sneer.

"Fifteen."

His eyes narrowed again, the dark slits staring at me. Before I knew it, he was back in front of me, both his hands on my shoulders as his face was close to mine. I pulled back, frightened.

"What is your name?" He demanded.

"I've already told-"

"No, your _real name_!" He snapped, shaking me.

"J-Joanna."

He let go of me and stepped back, staring at me in shock. When he didn't say anything, I carried on, my confidence growing slightly.

"But why are _you _here? You're dead. You died years ago!" I said, slowly lowering my legs onto the floor and straightening up. My back was beginning to hurt from being all curled up.

"How did I die?" Sweeney asked in a scornful tone.

"The boy that worked here…he slit your throat…you were found cradling a dead woman in your arms…"

"Lucy…" He whispered, and then turned to me. "Joanna."

"Er, no, just Joey," I corrected. "_No one _calls me Joanna."

Sweeney's eyes bored into mine as he walked forwards, his hand outstretched as if he was about to touch me. I took a quick step back, and there was no mistaking the hurt I saw in his eyes.

To my surprise, Sweeney suddenly fell to his knees and began muttering, no, _singing _something.

"And are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were, Johanna…"

"Erm…sir?"

His head snapped up, and his eyes bored into mine. He quickly stood up and crossed the room to hold my shoulders again.

"I will let you go on two conditions."

"Ok…"

"Firstly: You do not tell anyone that I am up here or what has happened tonight." He ordered.

"Fair enough." I answered casually. I would've shrugged, but his hands were clinging onto my shoulders in an almost iron like grip.

"Secondly: I want to see you every day. It doesn't matter what time it is, you need to come up here." He growled.

"What happens if I don't?" I asked. The murderous glint in his eyes gave me the answer. "Ok."

"Get out."

I stared at him in surprise. "What?"

"GET OUT!"

Letting out another squeak of fear, I pushed myself off the chair and ran out of the shop, down the stairs and into my room.

Lying in bed, I curled up and wrapped my arms around myself, my eyes on the ceiling above me.

What had just happened?

Pulling my duvet up to my shoulders, I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take over me.

* * *

Hopefully that was ok, I tried to keep the meeting as realistic as possible. Please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Firstly, thank you to my reviewers: filmgrl13, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and lilmissrocknroll! I'm glad you are all enjoying it so far and that you are eager for this chapter! Hopefully, I haven't let you down!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Five

_I ran up the steps of the barber's shop, my hand in someone else's. They pulled me along the balcony and flung the door open. I stumbled in after them._

"_Mr Todd?" The boy called, looking around. Seeing no one, he turned to me. "You wait for him here. I'll return with the coach in less than half an hour." Smiling, he reached forwards and straightened the lapel of my jacket._

"_Don't worry, no one will recognize you. You're safe now." He told me._

"_Safe? So we run away and all our dreams come true?" I asked quietly, gazing up at him._

"_I hope so."_

_I looked away. "I've never had dreams. Only nightmares."_

"_Johanna, when we're free of this place, all the ghosts will go away."_

"_No Anthony, they never go away."_

_The boy, Anthony, sighed and let go of me, running out. I looked around the shop curiously, picking up one of the razors resting on the dressing table and gazing at it. A voice outside made me gasp and spin around. Someone was walking towards the shop. My heart pounding, I ran across the room and curled up in the large trunk, waiting._

_Voices…screams…singing…_

_I heard it all, finally pushing the lid up to see what was happening. A tall, pale man with black hair and dark eyes spun around to face me. Sweeney Todd._

_A razor in hand, he crossed the room and flung the lid open. I stared at him in fear._

"_Come for a shave, lad?" He asked, reaching down._

"_N-no, I-"_

"_Come now, everyone needs a good shave." He insisted, pulling me out, across the room and flinging me into the chair. He lifted the razor up in the air – _

"JOANNA!"

My eyes snapped open as I shot up, my heart pounding against my chest. Strands of hair were sticking to my sweaty forehead, so I quickly pushed them away and stared at Grace.

"What the hell, Joey?" She asked, sitting on my bed. I fell back, exhausted.

"I had a nightmare." I groaned.

"Tough, you've gotta help Linda and me, cos I ain't putting up with her on my own."

"To do what?"

"Paint the walls of the shop, obviously!"

I groaned again. Of course. How stupid of me to not realise we were painting the shop today!

"C'mon, put on some old clothes. You might want to tie your hair back as well." Grace advised before pushing herself off my bed and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, I pushed myself up and flung my legs over the side. Just for a moment, I sat there and wondered if last night actually happened…

Yeah. Yeah, it did.

Moaning, I got up and grabbed my oldest denim jeans that were all ripped at the knees and fraying at the bottom. After changing into them, I found one of my old plain t-shirts and pulled it on.

Tying my hair back into a ponytail, I joined Grace and Linda in the shop. Linda was rushing around like a blonde idiot (which she is), throwing covers over everything and pouring paint into the trays. Grace, however, was lounging about in one of the booths and playing on her mobile.

"Oh, morning Joey!" Linda said. Jeez, why was she so enthusiastic all the time? It wasn't natural!

"Hi," I muttered, joining Grace on the bench.

"Morning girls!" Dad said, wrapping his arms around Linda and kissing her. I pretended to gag. He then turned to us, a soppy grin on his face. "And how are my beautiful daughters today?"

Grace ignored him and continued texting on her phone, leaving me to be the spokesperson.

"Fine." I lied.

"Great! Now, I'm off into town to talk to some people about reopening the shop, and then we can all go out for a family dinner!" Dad said.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful James!"

I rolled my eyes. Family dinner. _Right_.

"You alright, Joey?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine." I muttered, not bothering to point out that there was no point in having a family dinner if we weren't a proper family.

"See you all later then!"

As Dad left, Linda turned to us. "Now, girls, I was thinking of plain white, to brighten up the place, and we can put all the family pictures and artwork up, what do you think?"

"Er, why?" Grace asked, finally looking up from her phone.

"Because I think having all your photos and art would make this shop seem more…family friendly."

"By artwork, do you mean…" My voiced trailed off as I saw the folder on the desk. "No way!"

"Oh Joey, your artwork is great! The customers will love it!" Linda insisted. I glared at her.

"No."

"But, Joey-"

"NO!"

Both Grace and Linda jumped at my sudden outburst, and my cheeks flushed. Taking in a deep breath, I stood up.

"I need some air." I muttered, leaving through the side door before they could stop me. Sighing, I sat down on the steps, burying my face in my hands.

My head snapped up as I looked up at the shop above me. If it had really happened last night, surely he would be there now…

I chewed my bottom lip for a moment before scrambling up and running up the steps.

"Er…hello?" I asked softly, opening the door. Sweeney appeared from the other side, his razor brandished.

"You came." He muttered, lowering the razor.

"Yeah…" I answered, shutting the door behind me.

"Is that her, Mr T?"

I jumped and spun around to see a tall, pale woman standing by the smaller window. Her dark brown hair was curly and tied back into bunches, a few strands falling down to frame her face.

"Mrs Valentine?" I asked uneasily.

"No, I'm Mrs Lovett, love." The woman answered, mirroring my unsure look.

"Oh. Right."

Stuffing my hands deep into my pockets, I looked at Sweeney expectantly, my eyebrows raised.

"So…I came."

When he didn't answer, I sighed.

"Look, mate, I don't know who you think I am, but whoever it is, I'm probably not. In case you haven't noticed, it's 2010 and I'm-" I cut myself off quickly, causing Sweeney to look up at me.

"You're what?" He demanded.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"You're _what_?" He growled, grabbing my shoulders.

"I'm ill!" I cried.

"What do you mean by ill, love?" Mrs Lovett asked me kindly. Sweeney took his hands off my shoulders and stepped back, his brow furrowing as he turned away.

"It's hard to explain." I muttered, walking away so I was stood by the window. I stared out of it for a moment before facing them again.

"I'm-"

"Joey?"

The door flung open, and Grace walked in, looking at me with narrowed eyes.

"Hi Grace," I said innocently, as if I wasn't standing in a room with two complete strangers from a different time period.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked, her eyes darting around.

"Er…no one."

* * *

I had to re-watch my Sweeney Todd dvd loads to get the right dialouge for the dream sequence (SUCH a burden, of course!), so I think it's pretty accurate! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to filmgrl13 - I know, it was horrid having to watch it all over again! :) - and lilmissrocknroll - of course I don't have any illnesses like Joey, so it was hard to begin with, but as I began writing, it just came to me that teenagers wouldn't really want to talk about stuff like that, would they?

Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying this and thank you to everyone who has added this to their favourite stories, but please review as well because it makes me happy!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Six

"Ah, there you are, Joey!" Linda said as I followed Grace back into the shop. "Are you ok, dear?"

"Fine." I muttered, my face blank.

"Erm…well, ok, let's get painting!" Linda said enthusiastically, holding out the paint rollers to Grace and me. I took mine and then moved to the far side of the shop, away from Grace and Linda.

As we painted, Linda put some music on. Of course, Linda and Grace were singing along as loudly as they could. I didn't join in.

"_I feel you, Johanna, I feel you…_"

"What?" I asked, frowning as I looked over my shoulder.

"We didn't say anything, Joey."

"Oh, um, never mind."

I turned around again to continue painting, but the music was getting on my nerves.

"Can we turn the music off?"

"What?"

"Turn it off!" I repeated, waving my hand at the CD player. "It's too loud."

"But-"

"It's _too loud_!" I insisted, turning the CD player off.

"Joey!" Grace snapped in annoyance. "You idiot, I was listening to that!"

I stared at her, hurt. "I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are!"

"Joey, honey, why don't you have a lie down? You look a bit peaky." Linda suggested, putting her hand on my forehead. I pulled away from her.

"Yeah, a lie down." I muttered, walking past her. Chewing on my lower lip, I walked upstairs. I lay down for a minute, but then got up again and began pacing around my room.

"_I was half convinced I'd waken, satisfied enough to dream you…" _

"Argh, shut up!" I hissed, clutching at my hair.

"I didn't say anything."

I spun around quickly, but relaxed as I saw Dad standing in the doorway. I glared at him.

"Don't sneak up on me." I muttered.

"What's wrong, Jojo? Linda and Grace said you were acting funny." Dad said, shutting the door and sitting on my bed.

"Funny? I wasn't acting funny! I think clowns are funny, though. Isn't the circus coming to London soon? We could go to Piccadilly Circus!"

"Joey, I don't think Piccadilly Circus is actually a circus."

I blushed. "Oh, isn't it? It's a bit of a stupid idea to name it after a circus then! Brings people in under false pretences!"

Dad narrowed his eyes. "Maybe you should stay home tonight."

"Why? Don't you want me to come with you?" I asked.

"You don't look very well, Joey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing!" I lied quickly. Dad studied my face, his eyes boring into mine, before nodding.

"Fine, get changed and we'll go out."

"Isn't a bit early for dinner?"

"Joey, it's half six."

Half six? I left the shop about twelve…surely I hadn't been pacing that long? Dang, my PE teacher would be proud of me!

"Oh, alrighty! I'll get changed!"

Dad stood up and crossed the room to place his hand on my cheek.

"Joanna, you know you can always talk to us." He told me sternly, and I nodded.

"Sure. I know, Dad. Wasn't no my first word?" I asked with a laugh. Dad smiled before kissing my forehead.

"Get changed." He ordered softly, turning to leave.

The moment he was gone, I collapsed onto my bed, suddenly exhausted.

Sighing, I pushed myself back up and went through my wardrobe. I had no idea what I was going to wear. I didn't really care. Ha, that rhymed!

Giggling to myself, I settled for my denim skinny jeans (I like denim), a white top with a pink and yellow owl on it and my blue v neck jumper that matched my eyes.

Chucking my old jeans and shirt onto my bed, I untied my hair and brushed it into a loose curtain that framed my face. I didn't bother with make up. I could never really see the point of it.

After slipping my feet into my converses, a sudden idea sprung to my mind. I really needed to tell Sweeney and Mrs Lovett that we were going out.

I bounded downstairs eagerly, my hair bouncing around my shoulders and making me giggle. As I got into the shop, however, I skidded to a stop.

Dad was pouring a glass of water. And my pills were next to him.

My heart pounded against my chest. Every day, I would take one of the pills out, just to make sure Dad and Linda didn't get suspicious, but knowing Dad, he would guess something was up if I refused to take one now.

"Ah, Joey, there you are! You haven't taken your pill today, have you?"

"I think I have." I replied, my voice shaking slightly.

"No, no you haven't," Dad said, taking out a packet. "See, here's today's!"

Dad popped out the little white pill of doom and handed it to me with my water, and then leant against the counter, watching me.

"I do know how to take a pill, Dad." I pointed out.

"I know, but I'm here just in case."

"In case of what?"

"You might choke on it, so I have to perform the Heimlich Manoeuvre."

"Didn't a German person start that? It's a bit weird, isn't it, German people just walking around and grabbing each other's waists. I don't think I'd like someone grabbing my waist, even if I was choking!" I babbled.

"Joey," Dad said sternly. Rolling my eyes, I brought my hand to my mouth and then took a drink of water. Dad watched me carefully, so I opened my mouth and waggled my tongue around.

"See, I've swallowed it!" I announced with a grin, waltzing past him.

"Where are you going?" He demanded.

"I think I left my phone upstairs when I went to have a look. I'll just be a minute."

I walked outside and ran up the steps. When I got to the top, I paused to look at the tiny pill still in my hand. Rolling my eyes, I stuffed it into my jeans pocket and walked into the barber's shop.

"Joanna?"

I grinned at Sweeney, who was watching me in confusion. "What up, me peeps?"

Amazingly, I can't say he was too impressed with that. I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes as I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"Right-o, I'm off out, so I guess I see you guys _later_," I said. "Don't murder each other while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" Sweeney demanded.

"I don't know, some restaurant. You are ok with that, aren't you?"

"Of course we are, love, have fun!" Mrs Lovett said quickly.

"Cheers, Mrs Lovett. Guess I'll see you two either tonight or tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." I said with a laugh. Mrs Lovett chuckled.

"Ok, deary, see you soon."

"See ya!"

With one last wave, I waltzed out of the shop. Dad, Grace and the cow (Linda) were already getting in the car.

"Did you find your phone, Joey?" Dad called. I stared at him blankly.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I did!"

Dad grinned. "Great. Come on, or we'll go without you!"

Laughing, I ran down the steps and climbed into the car next to Grace, totally unaware of just how badly tonight was going to go.

* * *

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to my reviewers: filmgrl13, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 - I'm glad you 'Lovett' :) - blky111 and TheCatgirlQueen.

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Seven

"Here we are!" Dad announced.

"Pizza Express?" Grace asked.

"That's our big family dinner?" I laughed. Wow, we really knew how to dream big! First a pie shop in an abandoned street that was actually haunted by a crazy barber, and now Pizza Express!

"Yeah, I booked a table for us." Dad said, looking all proud of himself. Bless his cotton socks.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Linda announced, beaming at Dad like he was some sort of God.

Ugh, visuals of your father doing the nude pose from the cover of _Bruce Almighty _is one way of putting you off your dinner.

I quickly clambered out of the car, hanging back as Dad and Linda walked ahead, hand in hand.

"Contrary to the beliefs, I don't think we're actually related to him." I said to Grace, jerking my head at Dad.

"You know, for once I may have to agree with you." She muttered before walking after them. Sighing, I brushed my hair off my shoulders and reluctantly followed.

"Ah, Mister Peterson, am I correct?" A waiter asked.

"Yep, that's me," Dad said with a grin. "Mister Peterson and his three gorgeous girls!" He kissed Linda, making her blush and giggle like a fool.

"James! Not in public!" She murmured, batting her eyelashes at him.

Oh my God I hate her, I hate her, I HATE HER.

I trailed after my 'family' and took my place next to Grace (ha, another rhyme! I'm getting good at them!), thankfully opposite Dad.

"Can I take your drink orders?"

"Yeah, a beer for me, please." Dad ordered.

"Mmm…white wine, please." Linda said with a smile. Jeez, the waiter was barely older than Grace and she was flirting with him! Yuck!

"Coke, please."

The waiter turned to me expectantly, and I grinned.

"Ooh, a vodka and tonic please. Go easy on the tonic."

"She's joking. She'll have a Coke." Dad said quickly, glaring at me.

"And vodka." I added.

"No vodka." Dad said through gritted teeth. Thankfully the waiter found it funny. He laughed for about a billion years before writing it down and walking off.

"I think he's a bit loopy." I said, watching him leave. Dad shot me a warning glare before looking down at the food menu.

"So, what does everyone fancy?"

"I wouldn't mind a pizza, darling." Linda said, smiling at him.

"Oh yes, I'd love a pizza too, babe." Grace said, batting her eyelashes at Dad.

"And don't forget me, gorgeous." I added, pursing my lips into what I thought was quite an attractive pout. Linda laughed. I don't think she realised we were laughing _at _her. Internally, of course.

Our food orders were taken, and we were soon eating our delicious and nutritious dinner of pizza. Well, I was more picking at mine. I could've sworn the boy sitting at the table not too far off was looking at me.

"Joey!"

"What?" I snapped.

"Linda was talking to you!" Dad snapped back, glaring at me.

"Sorry Linda, what were you saying?" I asked sarcastically.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to ask a few of your friends to stay around soon. Once we've got the shop running, I'm sure we could sort it out."

"No, thanks." I muttered.

"Joey, Linda's being very thoughtful!" Dad scolded, glaring at me.

"Well I'm grateful and everything," I lied. "But I don't think my mates are going to want to come over after…everything."

Everyone went silent again for a moment. Once again, I had talked about the forbidden subject. I wish they weren't so touchy about it. Sometimes, it would've been nice to talk to someone about it.

Rolling my eyes, I turned away from them and looked over at the boy. He was still looking at me, a small grin on his face as he met my eyes.

I hated to admit it, but he was kind of cute. His hair was brown and sort wavy, going down to his shoulders, and he wore eyeliner, like one of those really weird indie boys.

"What are you staring at, Joey?" Linda asked, looking over her shoulder. The boy grinned at me again before looking away.

"_Happily I was mistaken, Johanna…_"

"That's nice." I murmured, picking at my pizza again.

"Joey, are you going to eat that?" Grace asked, grinning at me. I screwed my nose up.

"It tastes funny."

"What do you mean?" Dad demanded, stuffing his face with his pizza.

"It doesn't taste right."

"Ooh, maybe they've poisoned it!" Grace joked, laughing. I stared up at her before pushing the plate away from me.

"I don't want it." I announced.

"But Joey, you _love _pizza!" Dad said, also laughing. "You never stop stuffing your face with it!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" I asked.

"No, I-"

"Thanks very much, Dad, that really makes me feel better!" I snapped, standing up and storming off to the toilets. Locking myself into one of the cubicles, I fell onto the toilet seat (thankfully, it was closed) and buried my face into my hands.

"Ugh, I feel crap." I murmured.

"Joey?"

I groaned as I heard Grace walk in.

"Joey, what's up?" She asked.

"The sky." I replied, and I could hear Grace snorting.

"Very funny, Joey. Seriously though, what was all that?"

I reluctantly opened the toilet door and walked out. Grace was stood in front of one of the mirrors, redoing her eyeliner.

"Oh, and there was me thinking that you came in for me! But, no, nothing can compare when it comes to Grace's eyeliner!" I joked.

"Joey, what is wrong with you?" Grace demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing, Grace. Now, just get off my back!"

"Fine. Come on, Dad wants to talk to us."

"At us, more like." I muttered as I followed Grace out, glaring at the boy as I passed him.

Falling down on my seat, I slumped and crossed my arms across my chest. Thankfully, my pizza was gone.

"Now everyone is here, I have something to say," Dad announced, standing up. I watched as he moved to Linda's side, and then got down on one knee. No way…

Smiling, Dad pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it.

NO WAY.

"Linda Burke, I love you and I promise that I will always love you. Please will you make me the happiest man, and marry me?"

My mouth fell open. No…

"Yes!" Linda squealed, throwing her arms around Dad. Everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered.

No…he didn't…

Once Linda and Dad finally broke up, Linda turned to Grace and me with a large smile.

"Now girls, I hope you realise I'm not trying to replace your Mother in any way." She said with such a false smile that made it clear she _was._

So I grabbed my glass and promptly poured the contents over her.

That evening, I had been sent to my room in disgrace. While Grace went to help Linda in the toilets of Pizza Express to wash the Coke off her, Dad dragged me into the car and refused to speak the whole way home.

Sighing, I tossed my magazine onto the floor. I knew Dad would be here in a minute to tell me off.

The door opened, and Dad walked in.

"I am very disappointed in you, Joanna."

Ooh, full names. I _was _in trouble.

"Good good." I murmured absent mindedly.

"Joanna, this isn't a joke! That was uncalled for!" Dad yelled.

"Uncalled for? Dad, that bitch is mocking my dead Mum!" I yelled back, not caring if she could hear me or not.

"JOANNA, YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO MISSES HER!" Dad roared. I stared up at him incredulously.

"Dad, I obviously am," I told him, laughing. "I am the only one who gives a damn about her because if you still missed her, you wouldn't be getting remarried. You know that Mum hated Linda when she was alive, so don't pretend that's what she would've wanted."

"Joanna, you are a child," Dad hissed. "A sick child."

I laughed again. "Oh that's it, Dad, show how adult you are by bringing in my illness!" I said, shaking my head. "But would a child do _this?_" I asked, pushing my sleeves up and pushing my wrists into Dad's face.

"You're ill, Joanna, and if the hospital didn't help-"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, tears springing to my eyes. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE IN THERE, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Dad flinched, as if I had smacked him. Glaring up at him through my tears, I pushed past him, ran downstairs and through the shop until I got to the barber's shop.

"Joanna, love, are you alright?"

Ignoring Mrs Lovett, I flung my arms around Sweeney, burying my face into his chest, and cried. I could feel him hesitantly put his arms around me, making me feel safe.

I didn't leave the shop that night.

* * *

Please review! This was one of my longest chapters because I was going to end it at Joey throwing the drink over Linda, but I carried on so you guys could have more Sweeney/Joey time!


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to my reviewers: lilmissrocknroll (also, thank you for the PM), blky111, filmgrl13 and hellsingfan101. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

Once I finished crying, I pulled back from Sweeney.

"Sorry," I murmured, wiping my eyes. He handed me a small white cloth, and I took it gratefully. "Thanks."

"What's wrong, love?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"My Dad," I muttered angrily. "I hate him."

"You don't mean that, deary."

"Don't I?"

Mrs Lovett smiled as she gently brushed my hair behind my ears. "Of course you don't. You're just angry."

I nodded in defeat as I moved to sit on the barber's chair, not bothering to think of the blood stains (ew), and curled my legs up, hugging them.

"What happened?" Sweeney asked, his fists clenching.

"He's getting married to a bitch. He's trying to make out I'm nothing but a sick, mentally ill child." I almost spat out. But, because I am a lady, I do not spit.

Well, that's what Grace says, but who listens to _her_?

"Mentally ill?" Sweeney repeated. I chewed my lip.

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me." Sweeney demanded, taking my shoulders in an iron like grip. I sighed as my eyes met his.

"I'm ill. I…I suffer from schizophrenia and depression…" Swallowing, I rolled my sleeves up. "I did this once."

Holding out my arms, I showed Sweeney and Mrs Lovett the scars on my wrists. They were faded, of course, but still darker than my actual skin.

"My Mum killed herself…she was ill as well…she said it would be good if we did it together…made a statement…" I whispered, tears springing to my eyes as I thought back to that day…

"_I HATE YOU, JAMES!" Mum screamed as she slammed the door of her and Dad's bedroom. Grace had managed to get away, and was staying at her friend's house. I, however, had to put up with the arguing._

_My bedroom door slowly opened, and Mum walked in, an odd glint in her eyes. _

"_Hello, Joey." She said, walking into my room. I wiped the tears out of my eyes._

_"Hey Mum."_

_Mum sighed as she flung herself onto my bed and looked at me._

"_You know, Joey, sometimes I don't think life is worth living." She said. _

"_I know what you mean." I murmured. Mum's eyes suddenly lit up, as they always did when she had an idea._

"_Why carry on, then?"_

"What do you mean?" I asked warily.

"_I hate life. You hate life. Why carry on with life?" Mum asked, a grin spreading across her face as she bounded out of my room. I scrambled up and followed her into the bathroom, where she was rummaging through everything._

"_Mum, what are you doing?"_

_Mum spun around, two large razors in her hands. A grim smile on her face, she handed one to me. _

"_Mum…"_

_Mum's grim smile grew as she brought the blade across her wrist, blood flowing out like a scarlet fountain. _

_"Go on, Joey, it only stings a little." _

_Taking in a deep breath, I slid the blade across my wrist. Again, again and again. _

Taking in a shaky breath, I ran a hand through my hair.

"I ended up in a psychiatric ward, and I had to stay there for ages, because I kept refusing to take my pills." I said.

"Oh, love." Mrs Lovett gasped, embracing me in a warm hug.

The next day, the sound of _Paramore _blasted through my earphones as I sat on one of the outdoor tables, my feet resting on the bench, and did what I did best: sketch.

I didn't know what it was, but sketching helped me feel calm. Plus, I had all the majorly cool pencils and sketchpads and stuff. Dad got it for me when I got an 'A' for my last art project.

I paused in my sketching to glance through the door at Dad and Linda. They had finished painting the shop, and were now hanging pictures up.

I rolled my eyes. Dad still hadn't apologised.

Pausing again, I looked up at the barber's shop. A small smile appeared on my face as I thought back to last night. I could trust Sweeney and Mrs Lovett.

I turned around again to continue sketching, but a figure standing at the fence made me jump.

It was the boy from Pizza Express.

Frowning, I pulled my ear phones out and glared at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked rudely. He grinned.

"Yeah. Were you the girl from Pizza Express last night?"

"Yes," I said stiffly. "Are you stalking me?"

He laughed. It was a nice laugh…

"No, I was actually just walking and I saw you, so I thought I'd say hi." He explained. I suppressed the urge to laugh.

"Alright. Hi."

"Hi," He said with a grin. "Hey, you like Batman?"

I looked down at my _Batman _shirt with a grin. "Of course!"

"What's your favourite film?"

"Definitely _The Dark Knight. _Heath Ledger as the Joker was just pure amazing!"

"What about _Batman Forever, _with Jim Carrey?"

"It was good, I admit, but mostly for its comedy. _Batman Begins _and _The Dark Knight, _however, are way more action packed."

The boy grinned. "I have never had a conversation about Batman with a girl that doesn't include the girl going on about how hot the actors are!"

I grinned back. "I don't tend to notice."

"I'm Ant, by the way." He said.

"Ant?" I repeated.

"Yeah, it's a nickname."

"What, a nicknames as in 'I'm far too cool to tell people my full name because it's too boring' nickname?"

Ant grinned. "Yeah, I guess so. It's short for Anthony."

"Oh, right. Well, I'm Joey." I introduced myself.

"Joey?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname." I mimicked, and he laughed again.

"What, a nickname as in 'I'm far too tomboyish to tell people my full name because it's too girly' nickname?"

"I guess you could say that," I said with a shrug. "My full name is Joanna."

Ant nodded. "Alright. It's cool to meet you, Joey."

"You too, Ant."

Ant grinned (he did that a lot) and then walked off. I watched him go before putting my ear phones back in –

"Hey, Joey!"

Ant came running back. I looked up inquiringly.

"Er, I know this is kinda random, cos we just met, but can I have your number?"

I rolled my eyes. "Ok, then."

After giving Ant my number, he left, promising to text me later. Yeah, right.

Smiling to myself, I picked my sketchpad and pencils up and then made my way inside.

"Hey, Joey."

I turned around to face Dad. "Yes?" I asked stiffly.

"I'm sorry, Jojo. I was out of order last night." He said, hugging me. Unable to remain mad at him, I hugged him back.

"I'm sorry too, Dad," I whispered, and then pulled away. "Erm, Linda?"

Linda turned to face me. "Yes, Joey?"

"I'm sorry…for yesterday…if you want, I'll replace your top. I was…out of order. I'm sorry." I said with difficulty, and Linda smiled.

"That's fine, honey." She said, walking forwards to hug me. Sighing, I leant into her, inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. It had been a long time since I had what I thought of as a 'Mum hug', and even though Linda wasn't Mum, she made me feel safe.

* * *

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to hellsingfan101, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and filmgrl13 for the reviews, and I'm glad you like Ant! I'm putting a link on my profile as to what he looks like, so have a look!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nine

I pulled away from Linda, feeling kinda awkward as I ran a hand through my hair.

"Er…I'm gonna go to my room." I announced.

"I'll call when lunch is ready, yeah?" Dad suggested, and I grinned.

"Sure. See ya."

Before they could say anything else to me, I bounded up the stairs. I was kinda confused about Ant. So I'd given him my number, now what?

I paused outside a door, suppressing the urge to stick my fingers in my ears as I heard the sound of Lady Gaga blast through, along with Grace's singing. Ugh.

I couldn't talk to Dad about Ant, because he would only go on and one about how his little girl is growing up and that I wasn't allowed to kiss him and that if he tried anything I would have to use my non existent pepper spray in my bag.

And then he would go on to the have the _talk. _

I shuddered. No way was I talking about sex to my Dad. That was the one way road to humiliation I was not prepared to take.

So before I could stop myself, I reached forwards and knocked on Grace's door. If I just barged in, I might catch her in one of those scary face masks she puts on. Seriously, she looks like the Grim Reaper, I swear.

"What?"

Sending a quick prayer to God that I would make it out alive, I opened the door and walked into Grace's room.

She was lounged on her bed, a large pile of magazines next to her. She glared at me as I walked in.

"What do you want?" She demanded. The thing about Grace and I was that we had a love/hate relationship.

Most of the time hate was the dominant emotion.

"I need to ask you something." I said. Grace's eyes widened as she sat up straight, a devious grin on her face.

"What?"

"Can I sit down first?"

Grace rolled her eyes, but scooted up, giving me enough room to sit down. Checking there wasn't anything horrible, like lip gloss or nail varnish, underneath me, I sat down.

"I've met a boy." I said, but I said it so quickly it came out as _I'vemetaboy._

"You what?" Grace asked, looking particularly stupid. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair again.

"I've met a boy," I repeated slowly. "And he's asked for my number."

"No. Way!" Grace gasped. "Did you give it to him?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"Well…he promised to text me later."

Grace's eyes seemed to bulge out, making her look like a retarted fish. Not that I would tell her, of course.

"You do realise that you look like a retarted fish, don't you?"

Whoops.

Grace ignored me as she leaned forwards. "So?"

"So...?" I repeated.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I came to you!" I cried. "Ugh, I hate boys."

Grace laughed. "Aw, Joey's got a boyfriend!"

"No I haven't. I've met a boy who happens to be a friend."

"Yeah, right. Are you going to go on a date with him?"

I shrugged. "I don't know...if he asks, then yeah, I guess so."

"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Hold hands, hug him, kiss him. You know, stuff like that!"

"Do I have to do that sort of stuff?" I asked uneasily, my brow furrowing.

"Well, when I went on my first date, we went to the cinema. He paid for my ticket and everything!"

"Then what?"

"About half way through the film, he held my hand and then walked me home, where he kissed me and promised to see me again."

"So...I should let him hold my hand and kiss me?" I guessed.

"Only if you want him to. Don't do anything your uncomfortable with."

I nodded just as my phone began vibrating in my pocket. Grinning, I pulled it out.

"Ooh, is that him?" Grace asked.

"Shut up." I muttered before answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's me, Ant."

"Oh, hey Ant."

"Erm...you're not doing anything tomorrow, are you?"

"Tomorrow's a Friday, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then no, I'm not. Why?"

"I was kinda wondering if you wanted to see that new film at the cinema."

"With you?"

"Er...yeah, with me. It doesn't have to be a date if you don't want, cos we can just be mates and-"

"I don't mind it being a date." I found myself saying. I then blushed as Grace waggled her eyebrows at me.

"Ok, cool. Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I think I can find the cinema on my own."

"Yeah, of course. So, I'll see you about six, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Joey."

"Bye." I said, laughing, and then hung up.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Grace asked.

"I'm going on a date." I announced, and then waltzed out of the room, a wide grin on my face. I bounded downstairs, where Dad and Linda were now sat in one of the booths, flicking through magazines.

"Hey, Joey, what do you think of the name _Peterson Pies_?" Dad asked. I grimaced.

"Sounds kinda cheesy."

"See! I told you!" Linda said, poking Dad. I supressed the urge to gag.

"Dad," I began. "Can I go out to the cinema tomorrow?"

"Sure. Who with?"

"Erm...a new friend I met today."

Dad looked up. "What new friend?"

"His name's Ant."

"A _boy_?" Dad demanded.

"Oh, let her go, James!" Linda said, and then turned to me. "Of course you can go, Joey. I'll drive you there. What time do you need to go?"

"Six, please."

Linda smiled. "Sure."

I forced a smile back out at Linda and then made my way out the side door.

"Hey, Jojo," Dad called after me. I turned and saw he standing up.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming upstairs with you."

"Why?" I asked.

"You're always spending so much time up in that barber's shop. I want to see why."

"Oh, no you don't, seriously Dad. It's so boring, it's like a library. I haven't been to the library for a while, actually, I miss going and looking at books. I need some new books soon for school." I babbled.

"Joey, I'm coming with you." Dad said firmly. I sighed in defeat as I turned around and led him up the wooden steps and along the balcony.

I chewed my lower lip as I slowly opened the door to the barber's shop. Sweeney was stood by the window, but turned around as I entered, his mouth open to say something.

"So this is it!" Dad said, walking in behind me. "The old barber's shop."

Unable to meet Sweeney's eyes, I turned around and nodded.

"Yep, this is it."

"So why is it you come up here so often?" Dad asked, looking around. "It isn't that special, is it?"

My eyes flickered around, and briefly met Mrs Lovett's. She was staring at me, her brow furrowed. I gave her a helpless look before turning back to Dad.

"I don't know, I guess it's just somewhere I can, you know, sit and think. It's got a fab view for my sketching, and it's so high up so I can do anything without being disturbed by Grace and her horrible music!" I added a joke at the end, laughing shakily. Dad joined in.

"Yep, Grace does have a bad taste in music."

I smiled and nodded, still unable to meet Sweeney's stare.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it, Jojo. Don't be too long; lunch is soon." Dad ruffled my hair (I hated it when he did that!) and then kissed the top of my head (ugh) before leaving.

After a moment, I finally looked up. Sweeney was staring at me with a hard and angry gaze. He was not a happy chappy, as I liked to say.

Hell. I was _so _dead.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to my reviewers: Amy-Maxy-Nobody and I LOVE JACK ATLAS. Glad you guys are enjoying it :)

* * *

_**Chapter Ten**_

I forced a grin out. "Hey."

Sweeney didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at me. Suppressing the urge to roll my eyes, I met his gaze.

"You're angry."

"You broke your promise." He said stiffly.

"What promise? You said I couldn't _tell _anyone about you." I pointed out, a smirk on my face. Oh yeah, I had just owned Sweeney Todd!

I immediately regretted that, however, as I suddenly found myself pressed against the wall with a razor against my throat.

"You shouldn't have brought him up here." Sweeney growled, pressed the razor closer.

For a fleeting moment, I was scared. Very very scared. But then I realised, I shouldn't be. Why should I be scared of something that came from my own imagination?

"Mr T…" Mrs Lovett said in a warning tone from behind him. Sweeney gave me one last glare as he pulled away from me. I glared up at him.

"Jeez, someone's cranky." I muttered, rubbing my neck to check I wasn't bleeding. That was suck majorly. Not only would I be dead, but I wouldn't be able to go on my date!

"You shouldn't have brought him up here, Johanna." Sweeney repeated.

"Ugh, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Joey! _Joey_!" I cried, flinging my hands up in the air.

"You've changed, love."

I spun around to face Mrs Lovett, my brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" I asked warily. I wasn't that sure if I wanted to know.

"Johanna, you've changed so much." She murmured, walking forwards. I took a quick step back.

"Why do you two keep calling me that? It's bad enough when my dad does it –"

"He isn't your dad."

I spun around again to face Sweeney.

"What?"

Sweeney's hard gaze met mine. "He isn't your father. Just like _Turpin _wasn't." His tone turned bitter as he said the name Turpin.

"Ok…who's Turpin?" I asked, and then tried not to giggle. It sounded like Turnip! Turnip Turpin. That was a cool nickname.

"Do you not remember, deary?" Mrs Lovett said from behind me. I spun around again. I really had to stop though; it was seriously making me dizzy!

"I don't have any idea what you two are talking about, and do you know what? I don't _want _to know!" I announced, turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sweeney demanded. I rolled my eyes as I turned around (slowly – no way was I going to faint from dizziness) to look at him.

"You two are not real. I don't care who this _Johanna _girl is, because I am _not her. _I am Joey Peterson! My Dad is James Peterson, my sister is Grace Peterson and my soon to be step cow is Linda Burke."

"Johanna…"

"NO!" I cried, stamping my foot in frustration. Sure, it made me look like a five year old, but I was too annoyed to care. "I am NOT JOHANNA. This ISN'T _Dracula. _I am _not _the reincarnation of this Johanna girl, no matter how much I look like her!"

"Joey, love," Mrs Lovett began nervously.

"NO!" I repeated. "Just leave me alone!"

Letting out an aggravated noise, I spun around and left the shop, slamming the door behind me.

The next day was Friday. The day of my date. With Ant.

Yay?

I didn't know whether to be nervous or excited. I was still pretty pissed at Sweeney and Mrs Lovett. And I mean _really _pissed at them.

As in…so pissed I was willing to take my pill.

I stood in the bathroom, staring at the mirror. I saw me, but I didn't _look _like me, if you get what I mean. The person looking back at me was more of…a familiar stranger. You know when you pass someone in the street that you swear you know? It was like that.

She had my long blonde hair, but hers was lanky and greasy. She had my face, but hers was covered in tiny spots. She had my eyes, but hers were too big, too bloodshot.

"Ugh," I muttered, turning away. Sitting on the windowsill was the box of my pills.

As I stared at them, I thought to myself. I wanted…I wanted a _normal _day. A day where I wouldn't see a murderous barber and a mad baker. A day where I wouldn't hear a random voice singing in my head.

I wanted a day where I could be Joey.

I wanted to be normal.

Sighing in defeat, I reached forwards and popped out a pill. Getting myself a glass of water, I put the pill into my mouth and then had a sip of water, swallowing them both.

I glared at my reflection again. I looked like Grace on a Saturday morning after she'd been partying and drinking. No, I looked _worse, _and Grace looked bad on Saturday mornings.

So I climbed into the shower, something I hadn't done for a while. I was surprised people didn't run away from me, screaming.

Then again, I didn't really leave the shop.

I gave my hair a long wash, and the hot water helped me relax. A smile came to my face as I rubbed the shampoo in and then rinsed it off. I could've stayed in the bathroom for hours if I hadn't heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Jesus Christ, Joey, hurry up!" Dad called. I rolled my eyes as I turned the shower off and climbed out, wrapping several towels around myself and grabbing my pyjamas.

"Finally!" Dad said as I opened the door.

"You know, Father, you should never use the Lord's name in vain. You can get damned to Hell for blasphemy." I warned in a mock sermon voice. At my primary school, we used to have a priest come in and tell us that we were all vile sinners.

And we were five.

"I'll use whoever's name in vain I want if you keep spending that long in here!" Dad said. I laughed as I stepped out of the bathroom and wandered into my bedroom.

Pulling my pyjamas back on, I sat at my dressing table and stared at my reflection. I looked…better. Sure, I was still as spotty as hell, but apart from that I looked better!

My bedroom door opened, and I raised my eyebrows as Grace as she walked in.

"Yes, Grace, please come in and invade my personal space."

"I'm returning the favour," Grace replied. "Now, what are you gonna do about your hair?"

"Er…dry it?"

"And?"

"Leave it down, I guess."

"You're hopeless, Joey." Grace said, rolling her eyes. I smiled.

"I know. Can you find me something to wear, cos I've gotta do my hair and we all know how long that takes."

Grace and I laughed and then turned to our individual tasks. I soon dried my hair with the hair dryer I stole from Linda (don't tell her though), and then brushed it into its usual style.

"So, what am I wearing, slave?" I asked, turning around on my seat. Grace made a face (yet another rhyme! Why be an artist when I could be a poet!) at me.

"You know, Joey, for a fifteen year old, you have a serious lack of skirts. Anyway, how about your denim skinny jeans and your _I love ninja's _top?"

"Good thinking, Batman!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "You are such a dork."

The day passed too quickly, and I didn't go upstairs to the barber's shop once. Soon, I was sat in the car next to Linda, gazing out of the window. I was determined not to talk to her.

"You look nice, Joey."

"Oh, thanks." _Damn. _

Linda smiled as she pulled up outside the cinema. I could already see Ant hanging outside, and a small grin appeared on my face.

"Well, have fun."

"Er…thanks for the lift." I said, undoing the seatbelt and leaping out of the car like a demented frog. Great, I bet Ant would love that!

Thankfully, he only looked up when I had straightened up, pretending I was calm and dignified. He grinned at me and walked over.

"Hey,"

"Hi." I said with a casual grin. I was too cool.

"So…you wanna go?" Ant suggested.

"Yeah, sure."

It sounded cheesy, but I had a really fab time with Ant! He made me laugh, a _lot_, and was fun to talk to. While we queued up to buy our tickets, we had a fun debate on whether ninjas or pirates were better.

But as the ancient dinosaurs we call parents say, time flies when you're having fun, and I soon found myself walking home with Ant. He was such a gentleman, he insisted on walking me home.

"I had fun tonight." Ant said suddenly. I grinned up at him.

"Yeah, so did I. Thank you."

Ant's cheeks went red (aw!) as he ran a hand through his hair. We soon came to a stop outside the shop, and I could see Dad and Linda peering through the windows at us.

"Oh God, my dad's in there." I said, blushing. He was _so _dead when I got inside. Ant laughed.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully, though he tried to disguise it by being cool.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I told him, and his cheeks turned even redder. He looked like a tomato.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

We stood awkwardly for a moment, and I glanced inside to see Linda pull Dad away from the window and into the back room, where they thankfully couldn't see us. I smiled up at Ant.

Ant smiled back at me and then leaned forwards and kissed me. It was only a quick, sweet kiss, but…wow. I'd never kissed a boy before (I never felt the need to) and this was pretty cool.

When Ant pulled away, he grinned. "So, see you later."

Oh no. The dreaded 'see you later'. I'd heard about that. Boys would say that, and the girl would then spend all week dithering on when later was, and if the date went well, and what if they had done something wrong? Etc.

"Yeah, see you later." I said. Ant gave me another grin, winked, and then walked off.

Wow.

* * *

To see Joey's top go here: (take out the spaces, obviously)

h t t p : / / w w w . d a v i d a n d g o l i a t h t e e s . c o m / w o m e n / i – h e a r t – n i n j a s . h t m l

And the thing about the priests - that happened to me at primary school. They also told us that Easter eggs represent the tomb that was found empty when Jesus came back to life, but we were too young to care! Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, hellsingfan101 and filmgrl13!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Eleven**_

I grinned to myself as I sprawled out across my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Wow.

Wow wow wow!

I had just gone on my first date and, well, been kissed. I'd never been kissed! As one boy so kindly told me once, I was too much _like _a boy to go out with a boy.

My grin grew, and I couldn't help squirming with excitement as I thought it over again. Oh God, I was turning into GRACE!

I shot up, my nose screwed up in disgust. Ugh. No way was I going to end up like Grace! She _always _went all stupid and soppy over boys. Then again, she's always stupid and soppy.

I sighed as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. It wasn't that late, but I knew that Dad and Linda would be in bed. I kinda guessed that I should apologise to Sweeney and Mrs Lovett. Sure, they had pissed me off, but I was out of order.

I chewed my lip for a moment as I gazed at the photo on my bedside table. A small smile played on my lips as I looked at it. It was from years ago, when Mum was still alive and actually took her pills. I was only seven at the time the photo was taken. Mum and Dad were sat on a wall together, their arms around each other, while I sat on Mum's lap and Grace stood next to Dad. All of us were grinning.

I rolled my eyes as I reached forwards and slammed the photo frame down, and then pushed myself off the bed.

Stuffing my hands deep into my pockets, I wandered along the corridor, pausing outside Dad and Linda's room. I could hear the buzz of the TV and them talking to each other. I listened carefully, and then frowned as I heard something about weddings. Screwing my nose up, I continued walking.

The shop was pretty done up. I hadn't noticed before. I guess it was because of my amazing social life that meant I had to keep going out. Not.

As I wandered through the shop, I realised something. It was the, what, third week of the holidays? And I hadn't seen or heard from my so called friends. Well, they hadn't rung or texted me. Great.

I liked my friends. They were like my second, mad and slightly disfunctional family, and yet they couldn't be asked to text me.

I snorted as I opened the side door and shut it behind me. Great friends _they _were.

The steps creaked underneath my feet as I walked up them (which made me feel really, _really _fat) and along the balcony. Without bothering to knock or whatever, I just reached forwards and opened the door.

The shop was empty.

I sighed as I closed the door and stuffed my hands back into my pockets.

"Ok, guys very funny."

There was no answer. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I'm real bad at apologies, so I'm just gonna keep it short. I'm sorry, ok? I know I shouldn't have shouted at you, but you annoyed me, alright? It happens! So you can stop being moody with me."

There was still no answer, which really annoyed me. They say that teenagers are stroppy.

"Fine, be like that!" I cried. "See if I care if you don't talk to me! It's not like I care or anything because, to be quite honest, I _like _not seeing you. I _like _being _normal._"

I turned to leave, but a sudden bang made me spin around again. Frowning, I walked forwards.

"Ok, is this a joke?" I asked, but, of course, they didn't answer. Rolling my eyes, I wandered over to the barber's chair and looked down at it to see a book. I looked around to see if Mrs Lovett or Sweeney had left it there, but I still couldn't see them.

"Right, so you refuse to talk to me, but leave me a," I paused to pick the book up and opened the the first page. "Journal. You leave me a journal! Thank you very much!"

Throwing the journal back onto the chair, I turned to leave. I just stepped out of the door when curiousity got the best of me. Groaning in annoyance at myself, I turned around again, and ran into the room to grab the journal.

As I shut the door behind me, I swore I heard something laughing.

After changing into my comfy pyjamas, I curled up in my bed and opened the journal. I was about to start reading when the door opened. Stuffing the journal underneath my pillow, I looked up.

"Oh, hi Dad!"

Dad grinned at me as he sat on my bed. "Hey, Jojo. Have fun tonight?"

"Yeah, it was cool."

"And are you going to see this...Bug boy again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad, his name is _Ant, _and _yes,_ I am going to see him again." _Hopefully,_ I added silently.

"Oh, well, ok. Night, kiddo."

I grinned. "Night, Dad."

Dad hesitated before leaning forwards and kissing my forehead. My expression made him laugh as he ruffled my hair.

"Night."

I waited impatiently for him to leave, and then yanked the journal out from underneath my pillow. Pulling a torch out of my drawer (Girl Guides always taught me to be prepared! Even though I never actually went after the first few sessions...), I snuggled down and began reading.

On the first page was the sentence: _This journal belongs to Mrs Eleanor Lovett._

Oh, it belonged to Mrs Lovett! Grinning, I flicked through the first few pages. A lot of it was just her ramblings, going on about Albert, whoever he was, and the buisiness and how much she loved Benjamin Barker. Damn, Mrs Lovett was such a babe! A husband and a secret lover!

I continued flicking through until I got to one page that caught my attention. Snuggling down further, I began reading. The first part was about Benjamin Barker being sent away to Australia for foolishness, and then went on to talk about his wife. It didn't say her name, though, so I kept reading._  
_

_Well, Beadle calls on her all polite. Poor thing! Poor thing! The judge, he tells her, is all contright. He blames himself for her dreadful plight. She must come straight to his house tonight! Poor thing! Poor thing!_

_Of course when she goes there...Poor thing! Poor thing! They're having this ball all in masks. There's no one she knows there! Poor dear! Poor thing! She wonders, tormented and drinks! Poor thing! The judge has repented, she thinks. Poor thing!_

_"Oh where is Judge Turpin?" she asks...He was there, alright! Only not so contright! She wasn't no match for such craft, ya see. And everyone thought it so drull. They figured she had to be daft, ya see. So all of them stood there and laughed, ya see!_

"UGH!" I muttered, slamming the book shut. That was digusting! He...Turpin...ugh, I couldn't even think about it! Shuddering slightly, I opened the journal again, careful to ignore that page, and scanned it. Seeing my page, I paused.

_Poor Mr T, Anthony's just announced he is running away with Johanna! Mr T's cut up, loosing his daughter all over again._

I froze, reading the last sentence again.

_Mr T's cut up, loosing his daughter all over again._

_Loosing his daughter._

_His daughter. _

Oh...

I slammed the book shut again and grabbed my shoes and hoodie. Yanking them on, I ran down the corridor, through the shop and up the outdoors steps.

"Sweeney! Mrs Lovett!" I cried, rushing into the barber's shop. They weren't there. "Guys, come on, I know what this is all about now!"

There was still no answer. My brow furrowing slightly, I walked in further and looked around.

"Guys? Please don't be angry with me. I'm sorry that I shouted at you, but I know what's happening now!" I said, trying to smile even though tears had sprung to my eyes. "Please..." I whispered.

That was it. They were ignoring me.

I slid down onto the floor, my back against the door, with tears trickling down my cheeks. I had done the wrong thing. I had shouted at them, and then taken my pill. Now I probably wouldn't see them for ages.

I curled my legs up against my chest, hugging them and resting my chin on my knees. Tears rolled down faster, making my whole body shake even though I wasn't cold. This was it.

I was totally alone.

My Mum was dead. She had killed herself because she couldn't cope anymore. My Dad was marrying a blonde bimbo to replace her. Grace cared too much about hair, make up and boys to care about anything. My friends, who claimed to always stand by me, strayed away the minute I lost my way.

Great.

I was alone.

* * *

Please review! Don't worry - Sweeney and Mrs Lovett will be back in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to hellsingfan101, filmgrl13, Isabella248 - I'm very glad you love it! - and I LOVE JACK ATLAS. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Twelve**_

"Joey?"

I looked up, mildly surprised to hear someone calling my name. Why would they do that? Was someone looking for me? I didn't know. They were gone. I was alone.

The door behind me opened, and someone crouched down next to me.

"Joey? Jojo, what's wrong? Why are you up here so late?" I heard Dad ask, but I couldn't answer. I was alone.

"Jojo, can ya stand?" When I didn't answer, I heard Dad mutter something and then wrap his arms around me. Suddenly, I wasn't on the ground anymore. I felt Dad carry me down the stairs, inside and back up more stairs.

"James? James, what's happened?" I heard Linda ask. Of course she'd pretend to worry. Notice the key word is _pretend. _But I didn't care. I was alone.

"I don't know. She keeps muttering 'I'm alone'." Dad said, carrying me into my room. Had I been saying that aloud?

I felt the softness of the mattress underneath me, and then my shoes were taken off as the duvet was pulled over me.

"Go to sleep, Jojo." I heard Dad whisper, just before I zonked out and fell asleep.

"_Johanna?"_

_I lifted my head to see the boy from earlier, Anthony, run into the barber's shop. Letting out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding, I pushed myself off the chair and ran into him, flinging my arms around him._

"_Oh, Anthony, it was horrid!" I sobbed. "He was going to kill me!"_

"_Who?"_

"_The barber!" _

"_I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding. We'll go find him." Anthony assured me, taking my hand and leading me downstairs, calling for Mr Todd. The doors of the bake house were open, so we went down there._

_I screamed. _

My eyes snapped open as I shot up, breathing hard. Ohmygoodness. Sweeney…he died in the bake house…he was _cradling his dead wife._

Tears ran down my cheeks as I brushed my hair off my face. Checking the time, I saw it was around ten. Content it was a good time to get up, I hurriedly got dressed, yanking my hair into a ponytail, and grabbed the journal and my phone as I rushed downstairs.

"Jojo?"

I came to an abrupt stop, almost falling flat on my face (which is definitely _not _an attractive look, may I add) as I saw Dad and Linda in the shop.

"Joey, are you alright? What happened last night?"

I swallowed as millions of excuses ran through my mind, from sleepwalking to hearing a funny noise upstairs to being attacked by aliens. Mmm, maybe not.

"I heard a weird noise in the shop, and I wanted to have a look," I lied, determinedly keeping eye contact with Dad, no matter how much I wanted to just cringe and look away. "I got up there, fell asleep and had a nightmare about…" My voice trailed off as I sent a silent prayer to be forgiven as I uttered the last word. "Mum."

Dad's face was sympathetic as he stood up. "Joey," He said, hugging me. I hugged him back quickly before pulling away.

"I think I left something up there, a hair band or whatever," I lied again. "I'm just gonna check."

"Alright. Are you going to be ok?"

I forced out a shaky laugh. "Please Dad, I had a nightmare. It's not like I'm in _The Sixth Sense_ or anything, is it!"

Dad and Linda (ugh) laughed. Well, I say Linda laughed, but it was more like a soppy giggle. You know, the sort of giggle that Paris Hilton (I hate her with a vengeance and wish she would get a PROPER dog!) giggles? It was like that. But worse. In other words, it was annoying.

"Ok, don't be long."

"If I'm not back in an hour, best you forget about me and move on." I told them solemnly, and then rushed out of the room.

I paused outside the door of the shop. What if they weren't there? What if they _were_, but were having a strop? Did barbers and bakers even strop? I don't know, cos they're like, I don't know, millions of years old?

"Stop being such a baby, Joey!" I hissed to myself (first sign of madness, talking to yourself. Also a brilliant way to have a decent conversation!) and then opened the door.

"Hello?" I called softly.

"Hello, love."

Dropping the journal, I rushed forwards and flung my arms around Mrs Lovett.

"You're back!" I cried as Mrs Lovett awkwardly patted me on the back.

"We never went, deary, you just couldn't see us." She told me. I pulled away, frowning.

"Alrighty, then." I said, stuffing my hands into my pockets and looking over her shoulder to see Sweeney, stood by the window.

"Oi, badger boy!" I called. Sweeney turned around, glaring at me. I grinned. "Hey."

"You broke your promise." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry," I looked over my shoulder to see the journal lying on the floor. Sighing, I turned around and picked it up again. "And I know about Lucy. I'm really sorry, mate."

"Lucy?" Sweeney repeated, suddenly looking like a lost puppy. I nodded. "Lucy…_I've gone home again…_" He sung softly. Handing the journal back to Mrs Lovett, I looked over at the dressing table. Seeing the two photos, I wandered over.

"Was this Lucy?" I asked, picking them up carefully. Sweeney nodded as he moved to stand behind me. I smiled. "She was very beautiful. She looked like my Mum."

"She was more than beautiful," Sweeney murmured from behind me. "She was kind, and virtuous, with a heart of gold."

"Ok, that _doesn't _sound like my Mum. She was as selfish as hell with a heart of stone, we used to joke." I said, grinning as I put the photos down. Looking up, I saw the glint of the razors on the windowsill.

I slowly walked towards them, gazing down at them with awe. I reached out with a shaking hand, but then jerked back. I _wanted _to hold one, but something was stopping me…

A pale hand suddenly shot out in front of me and picked one up. I looked up to see Sweeney slowly pull the blade out, his eyes filled with love and awe.

Ok…I've heard of weird obsessions, but this was going to a whole new level.

"They're silver, aren't they?" I guessed.

"Yes, silver…"

To my surprise, Sweeney suddenly began singing, really softly.

"These are my friends, see how they glisten. See this one shine...how he smiles in the light. My friend…my faithful friend…"

My eyes flickered to Mrs Lovett, hoping she would share my _ok, he's gone crazy _expression, but instead, she was gazing at Sweeney.

Great. She _so _fancied him. _Really _bad.

"Er…" I began anxiously. Sweeney and Mrs Lovett seemed to snap out of their trances as they stared at me. "So, is everything cool, between us? You're not going to go all…moody and…disappeary on me, are you?"

Yes, I know 'disappeary' is not a word, but hell, if whoever invented the English language can do it, so can I!

"No, love, everything is fine." Mrs Lovett assured me, stroking the top of my head. I was about to say something when a sudden outburst of _Every Sperm Is Sacred_ cut me off.

Ooh, I was going to _kill _Grace!

Blushing, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, wandering out of the room and motioning to Sweeney and Mrs Lovett that I'd be back.

"Hey, Joey,"

A wide grin suddenly spread across my face. "Hey, Ant!"

"How are you?"

Ooh, wasn't he getting formal!

"I'm very good, thanks. How are you?" I asked, trying to stifle my giggles.

"I'm good. I had a lot of fun at the cinema."

"Yeah, so did I." Was this conversation actually going anywhere, or not? I wanted to ask, but that might be a bit rude.

"So, do you fancy going out again?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool, erm…a couple of friends, well two, are going out next week. They're, like, together, and I told them about you, so they suggested a double date bowling, if that's ok? I don't mind if you don't want to, cos, like, we've-"

"I'll go," I interrupted. "It'll be really cool."

"Oh, right, ok then. Shall I ring you again later and tell you the details?"

"Sounds good to me." I said with a grin.

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye!"

I hung up and then flicked through my phone, deleting any trace of _Every Sperm Is Sacred, _changing my ringtone back to its original – _Always, _by Blink 182.

Smiling, I tucked my phone back into my pocket and then pulled out the pill. Sighing, I popped it into the back of my throat and, with great difficulty, swallowed.

Trying not to blush or giggle or do anything stupid like that, I turned around again and walked into the barber's shop.

It was empty.

I sighed as I wandered in, looking around. Yeah, they were gone. Pursing my lips together, I strolled over to the window, where the razors were still lying in the sun.

Before I could stop myself, I reached forwards and picked one up, gently pulling out the blade.

"_These are my friends…_" Sweeney's voice whispered in the shop, making me smile.

"See how they glisten," I continued softly. "See this one shine, how he smiles in the light…my friend…my faithful friend…" My voice trailed off as I carefully turned the razor in my hand. A smile came to my face as I brought it closer to my face.

"Will you be my friend too?" I whispered.

_Yes,_ it seemed to say. _Yes. _

* * *

Don't worry, Joey isn't going to turn into a murderer. Unless you want her to. To be fair, it would be a pretty cool twist. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think, including if you want Joey to murder someone or not!


	13. Chapter 13

Jeez, everyone is so VIOLENT on here! I've had THREE people saying they want Joey to murder someone - Linda being the main target. Anyway, thank you to filmgrl13, xXEmoVampirateXx, hellsingfan101, TeamCullenCovenForever, I LOVE JACK ATLAS and .Angel for reviewing!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Thirteen**_

I grinned again as the razor shone in the light again, my eyes widening slightly. It was beautiful.

Oh jeez, I was turning into Sweeney! Seriously, I had never thought anything was beautiful, let alone a bloody razor! Ha, bloody razor. Get it? Sweeney used the razor to cut people's throats. They'll be lots of blood. Bloody razor, throat slitting.

Do you know what? Just forget it.

"Joey? JOEY! JO-_EY_!" Grace called, and I could hear walking up the steps. Yeah, she's kinda heavy.

Rolling my eyes, I tucked the blade away and put it back into the box, closing the lid on them just as Grace bounded into the room.

"Jeez Grace, wanna yell any louder? I don't think Mars heard you." I told her sarcastically. Grace sneered at me.

"Ha ha, Joey. C'mon, we're going out."

"No! Please spare me!" I cried, falling onto my knees with my hands in the air. Grace raised her eyebrows and then rolled her eyes.

"Why? Out of the whole British population, I get _you_ as a sister!"

"You should count yourself lucky," I said, standing up. "You could've got someone like Smelly Sarah."

Grace and I shared looks before shuddering. Smelly Sarah was a sister of Grace's friend, and as the name suggests, she _stunk._ Really badly! It was like walking into a sewer filled with skunks wearing out of date egg perfume. I've never done it of course, but I reckon even _that_ would smell better than Smelly Sarah.

"Anyway, c'mon. We've got to get going."

"NO!" I cried again, falling onto my knees. "Ow! Damn you wooden floor!"

"Please, Joey, just _please._"

"You know, my kneecaps could be cracked or something because of this wooden floor, and then I wouldn't be able to walk! You'd have to push me around in a wheelchair, and I could be like one of those child miracles that is doomed to never walk again, but, alas, one day, I stand after my wheelchair is thrown over the edge of a mountain, where my Father would come and take me home to my amazing mansion!"

"Joey, you just described the plot of _Heidi._"

"Aye, I did."

"Why are you talking like that?"

"I'm practising my Scottish accent for when I am sent to the mountains."

"_Heidi _was set in Switzerland."

"Lederhosens all round!"

Grace rolled her eyes. "You're a nutter, Joanna."

I grinned and started humming _The Hills Are Alive _from _The Sound of Music_ as I waltzed past Grace.

"Hey, Joey! Hurry up, we're going to town!" Dad called as I got to the top step. Grace shoved me to the side and ran past me. Making a face at her back, I glanced at the banister. An idea sprung to my mind. It was a bad idea, and I knew I shouldn't really do it, but I couldn't resist.

Grinning, I hopped up onto the banister and slid down.

"WHEEEE - _OW!" _

My whole body made contact with the concrete ground as I landed face first, my head bashing against the wooden bench. Damn, that hurt. It hurt even more than bashing my knee against wood. I'd have to move from being in _Heidi _to_ What Katy Did, _and lie in my bed for months on end.

Now, if I could convince Dad to move his flat screen TV to my room...

"Joey! Joey, are you alright?"

I made to sit up, but it hurt too much. Groaning, I fell back down. "No, I'm dying." I moaned pathetically. A shadow falling over me told me that Dad was crouching by me.

"Damn, Joey, you're bleeding."

"Where?" I asked, suddenly curious.

Dad gently wrapped his arms around me as he turned me over onto my back. I moaned.

"Your head, legs and arms," Dad listed. "Joanna Peterson, you are an idiot."

"So I've been told." I murmured, carefully lifting my hand to my forehead. Surely enough, blood was running down my forehead. I grinned as I looked at my now red palm. "Cool! Hey Grace, look!"

"Joey."

"Sorry Dad. Would you prefer it if I started dying?"

"As long as you do it quietly."

"Ok."

"Can you stand up?" Dad asked.

"Not if I'm dying."

"Ok, let's pretend that you're _not _dying. Can you stand up now?"

"I'll give it a go." I said. Sending a quick prayer that I wouldn't be damned to a life in bed, I pushed myself up, wincing slightly.

"Oh dear Joey, you might need to go to hospital!" Linda gushed as I limped over to the car.

"Nah, I'll be alright."

"I think it might be best, Joey. You may need stitches on that cut." Dad said.

"How big is it?" I asked.

"It's huge, Joey. It practically covers your whole forehead!" Grace told me. I grinned.

"Cool! Can you see my brain?"

"I wasn't aware you had one."

"Come on, Joey, I'll take you to hospital." Dad said.

After a long drive to the hospital, another long wait in the waiting room with an old biddy that kept complaining about the youth of today being nothing but thugs, I finally got seen to. My cut wasn't as big as Grace told me, but it did need stitches, which was kinda cool. I couldn't help grinning at my reflection when they finished.

"No more sliding down banisters for you." The nurse said kindly, laughing. I grinned back.

"And there was me thinking I could make a career of it."

Dad and the nurse laughed again. I blanked out as they started discussing how I may have concussion and that he should wake me every hour or so tonight and that I may need a brain transplant. Well, maybe not the last. Anyway, after a while, we finally got to go home, where I was immediately sent to bed, despite it being four in the afternoon.

I flicked through the channels of my old second hand TV, bored out of my mind. I wished that someone, even Linda, would come and talk to me. But, no, those three had gone into town, not giving a toss about the poor invalid they left behind (me).

"Crikey, love, what have you done?"

I almost jumped out of my skin (which would've left a lovely mess for a certain blonde bimbo to clean...I am so evil, ha ha) as I saw Mrs Lovett standing by my bed, staring at me in concern.

"Hey, Mrs Lovett!" I said eagerly, scooting up so she could sit down. "How's things going?"

She ignored me as she gently brushed my hair out of my face and tutted as she saw my stitches.

"Mr T ain't gonna be happy about that..." She murmured.

"Why? He's not my father."

"He's very protective of you, deary, you know that."

"Hey," I said, realisation hitting me. "How come I can see you? I took my pill...unless it was the bang on the head...uh, I don't know!"

Mrs Lovett laughed as I let out a frustrated noise, curling up and pulling my duvet right up to my shoulders. Scowling, I closed my eyes.

"I hate being ill." I muttered. I heard Mrs Lovett make a sympathetic noise as she gently stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, love, it'll all turn out good in the end."

"How do you know?" I asked quietly, my eyelids flicking open.

"Cos all good things come to those who wait." She told me. I smiled and closed my eyes again.

"Mum always told me that as well."

Mrs Lovett's small, warm hand was replaced by a much larger and colder one. I opened my eyes, and they immediately widened as I saw Sweeney sat exactly where Mrs Lovett was just a moment ago.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. Damn, the pills I took to help me sleep where kicking in.

"You've hurt your head." Sweeney stated.

"Yeah..." I murmured. "It hurt a lot..." A small giggle escaped my lips as I closed my eyes again.

"You need to sleep."

"Nah, I'm alright." I said, yawning. Sweeney snorted under his breath.

"Sleep."

"No." I muttered stubbornly.

"Johanna."

I reluctantly opened my eyes and glared up at him. "It's..." I had to pause to yawn. "Joey. My name is Joey."

"Joey, sleep." Sweeney ordered gently.

"Don't leave me." I whispered.

"I won't."

As I closed my eyes, Sweeney gently stroking my hair, I could hear him quietly sing.

"And are you beautiful and pale, with yellow hair, like her? I'd want you beautiful and pale, the way I've dreamed you were, Johanna. And if you're beautiful what then with yellow hair, like wheat, I think we shall not meet again my little dove, my sweet."

As sleep took over me, I heard him sing one last word.

"_Johanna..._"

* * *

Falling face first onto concrete is very very sore. I know. Please review and tell me what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to my reviewers: hellsingfan101, yuki-chi1018, blky111, Isabella248,filmgrl13 and .Angel - It hurts, doesn't it? I was only six, and I was sat on a bench with my friend when his brother decided to come out and threaten us with a water gun. So I jumped down, landed first on my forehead, and then my face and body followed.

And, I'm very sorry to disappoint my readers, but a point has been made by filmgrl13. I'm afraid that the tone of the story would change quite dramatically if Joey committed a murder, so I'm not sure if she is going to murder anyone. If I can work something out, I will try to include it. I do, however, has a plot twist up my sleeve that you hopefully will not expect!

My incredibly long author's note finished, I hope you like this chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Fourteen

My eyes flickered open as the sound of my mobile ringing woke me up. Groaning, I clutched my head.

"_Come on, let me hold you, touch you, feel you-_"

"What is that?"

I looked up at Sweeney, who was staring down at my phone with an unimpressed expression. I giggled weakly and reached out. Not bothering to check the caller ID, I flipped it open and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joey!"

"Oh, hi, Ant," I said, rubbing my eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Mmm."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm dying." I moaned.

"D-dying?" Ant repeated, obviously worried. Aw, no boys had ever been worried about me before! My old friend Jackson would simply laugh if I was ill/injured/both.

"Yeah, I fell over and landed face first on concrete." I explained. I saw Sweeney roll his eyes as he stood up and wandered over to my shelves. I made a face at his back before rolling over with my back to him so I could concentrate properly.

"Oh man. Did it hurt?"

"Still does. I have so many stitches, I look like Frankenstein."

"Technically, it's Frankenstein's _monster. _Frankenstein was the creator. It's a very common misconception." Ant corrected. Great, I was going out with a geek.

"Uh huh."

Ant laughed, making me wince as pain seared through my head again. Damn, I hated that banister now. I wondered if Dad would let me burn it...

"Anyway, I was just ringing to say that we're meeting outside the bowling alley at five."

"Cool."

"I'll leave you to recover, shall I?"

"Please do, I think my head's about to explode." I whined. Ant laughed again.

"Ok, see ya friday!"

"Bye!"

I quickly hung up before Ant could say anything else, and then turned my phone off and stuffed it into my drawer. I looked up at Sweeney, who had somehow found my ancient encyclopedia and was flicking through it. I couldn't help but grin as he occasionally paused, scanned the page, made a thoughtful noise and then turned the page again.

"You enjoying yourself?"

Sweeney turned around and looked at me. I grinned back lazily, snuggling down further. I had forgotten how comfy my bed was!

"What was that?" He asked, gesturing towards the drawer I had stuffed my phone into.

"A mobile," I told him. "It's something that allows two people to talk to each other even when they're far away."

"Ah," Sweeney said. "And who were you talking to?"

"Er...my friend/kinda boyfriend, Ant."

"Boyfriend?" He repeated sharply. Oh gee, here comes yet _another _you're-far-too-young-to-have-a-boyfriend-Joey-cos-I'm-an-old-coot-who-hasn't-had-a-boyfriend-slash-girlfriend-and-I'm-jealous lecture. Great!

"Yes, boyfriend. It's like when you..." My voice trailed off as I silently searched for the right word. "_Court _someone. But you're allowed to have sex before marriage now." I added, just for his benefit. Because I'm really thoughtful like that.

Sweeney opened his mouth to say something, but the door opening stopped him.

"Hey Joey!" Dad whispered, walking into my room.

"Dad, I hit my head. I don't have a hang over. You're allowed to talk properly." I told him. Dad grinned as he walked in and took Sweeney's place of sitting on my bed. The contrast between him and Sweeney was pretty damn hilarious.

"Do you fancy some breakfast?"

"Breakfast?" I repeated, looking over at the clock. I'd been asleep all night! "Yeah please!"

"What do you want?"

Oh, I was getting a _choice._ Usually it was get myself a bowl of cereal (Bran Flakes, yum! If you can't tell I'm being sarcastic, I suggest you see someone, and fast) or steal some of Grace's toast.

"Mmm," I said thoughtfully. "Could I have...sausages, bacon, a fried egg, toast and maybe some beans?"

"Of course, Jojo." Dad said, smiling as he stood up.

"Dad, can I have two sausages?"

"Yes."

"And can you take the fat off my bacon?"

"Just how you like it."

"And the beans in a-"

"Seperate bowl so it doesn't touch your egg or toast. I know, Joey."

I grinned. "And a glass of Pepsi?"

"No, Joey."

Damn.

With one last smile, Dad left the room. I sighed contently as I snuggled back down and turned the TV on, changing the channel so I could watch the children's channel.

"I could get used to this." I announced. There was no answer. Frowning, I looked up. "Sweeney?"

He was gone.

"Fine, then." I muttered, scowling.

I was eventually allowed to get out of bed (lying there for hours alone was actually kinda boring), and I was mildly surprised to see the shop completely done. The walls were now white, decorated with photos and artwork, and the indoor tables were a lot cleaner. As I entered it from the stairs, I saw Linda was instructing a few people and sending them down the stairs to the bake house...

"Oh, hi, Joey!" She said enthusiastically, waving me over. I contemplated just ignoring her, but I was too curious as to who the people were. Oh jeez, maybe she was starting a people zoo!

"Joey, these are a few of our new employees. These guys are going to make the pies!" Linda said, putting her arm around my shoulders (I was going to have to disinfect myself now) and squeezing them.

"I thought we were going to have homemade pies." I pointed out. Linda laughed.

"Oh, Joey, you silly girl!" She said. I. Wanted. To. Kill. Her. "No, you, me and Grace are going to _serve _customers. Well, you and Grace will. I'll be manning the till."

"Does Grace know that we're being the waitresses?" I asked.

"I'm going to tell her."

"Good luck with that."

Linda laughed again, along with a few of the employees. AKA, slaves. I couldn't help but notice one of them was around Grace's age, with scruffy brown hair and a large smile. He definately wasn't my type, but I could just see him and Grace...

Seeing me looking at him, the boy grinned. "See something you like?" He asked with a cheeky wink. I laughed.

"Er, no, not really."

He laughed. "I'm Tobias. My mates call me Toby, though."

"Hi, Toby. I'm Joanna, but if you know what's best for you, you'll call me Joey."

"Not Jo then?" Toby asked.

"No, that's far too...common for me."

"What happened to your head?" Toby's eyes found my stitches. I blushed as I smoothed my hair over it.

"Nothing."

"Joey, have you seen - " Grace froze as she walked into the room, spotting Toby. He looked up from my head, his eyes widening as he saw her. A grin slowly spread across his face.

Someone pass me the sick bucket.

"Toby, this is my big sister, Grace. Grace, this is Toby," I introduced them. "Toby's going to work here when we open."

Grace grinned as she walked forwards, flicking her hair over her shoulder. It was like she was in one of those adverts: You too can look like this if you buy an incredibly expensive shampoo that won't actually work!

"Ok, I'm gonna leave you two to...whatever it is you guys do. Just as long as I can't hear or see it, I'm fine."

Grace glared at me, but she couldn't say anything otherwise Toby would think that she was a major bitch to me. Which she was.

With an innocent smile, I waved at them and wandered out of the shop, deciding to see if Sweeney and Mrs Lovett were upstairs.

As I walked up the wooden steps, I swore I felt eyes on me. I frowned as I spun around. There was no one...there wasn't even anyone walking down the streets. Freaky.

Rolling my eyes, I turned around again and continued walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but feel someone was watching me still, though. As I walked along the balcony, I spun around and walked along backwards.

"Joey?"

Letting out a mad noise that was a mixture of a triumphant 'HA!" and a scream, which made me sound a bit like a demented chicken, and I spun around with my fists flying everywhere.

"DAMN!"

I bit my lip as I saw a small trickle of blood running down from Sweeney's nose. He pinched it, glaring down at me. I grinned back up sheepishly.

"Er...parley?"


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to my reviewers: .Angel, yuki-chi1018 (who has given me a very good idea that will tie in nicely with the plot), hellsingfan101, filmgrl13, Hlbur14, xXEmoVampireXx and blky111 for reviewing! I hope you all like this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

I had just punched Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, in the nose. And made him bleed. Possibly breaking his nose.

Wow.

Sweeney glared at me as he turned around and stormed into the shop. I was so tempted just to run like a headless chicken as far away as I could get, but feeling the stitches on my forehead made me reconsider.

So, cos I am such a big girl, I held my head high and faced my punishment.

Help me.

I shuffled into the shop, grinning sheepishly. Sweeney was sat in the chair in the middle while Mrs Lovett fussed over him like a Mother Hen. Resisting the urge to run for my life, I sat down on the large chest by the door.

"My fist hurts." I announced. It was true. My fist was now bright red and really, _really_ sore.

"How do you think I feel, girl?" Sweeney snapped, glaring at me. Damn, if looks could kill, I'd be a medical miracle by now. I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry," I said. A thought suddenly sprung to my mind. "Hey, how come you're bleeding? If my scientific knowledge, which I have very little of because I hate science and think Dr Ash should set himself on fire with a Bunsen Burner, is correct, you're _dead. _Dead people don't bleed."

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett ignored me as Mrs Lovett gently tilted his head back and dabbed at his nose.

"No!" I cried. "Don't do that!"

Mrs Lovett looked at me, her brow furrowing. "Why not, love?"

"Erm...your nose and throat passage are somehow connected, don't ask me how because I don't actually know, so if you tilt your head back, the blood can go down your throat and potentially choke you. And you'll die. Again," I shuddered. "Then again, death by choking is a lot better than having your throat slit. Hey, you could put modern day EMO's to shame. Why slit your wrists when you could slit your throat?"

"Joey!"

"Sorry, sorry. I ramble. I don't know why. It's a habit." _A nervous one,_ I added silently.

"So if I can't tilt his head back, what do I do?" Mrs Lovett asked. I chewed my lip as I thought about it.  
"I think you do this." I murmured, sliding off the chest and crossing the room towards Sweeney. Trying to ignore his death glare, I reached forwards and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ow!" He cursed, slapping my hand off.

"Sorry, but it's what you've gotta do!" I said, rolling my eyes. "Pinch the bridge of your nose and it should eventually stop."

Sweeney muttered under his breath as he reluctantly did as I said. Grinning, I sat back down on the chest.

"Joey, why did you punch Mr T?" Mrs Lovett asked, obviously trying not to laugh. "And how do you _know _how to punch?"

"Oh, it's a long story. Basically, our PE teacher was on maternity leave, so we had a male substitute, who, might I add, was seriously hot. Anyway, he didn't have a lesson plan, so he taught us boxing for the term." I said with a grin.

"Oh."

I sighed as I leant back against the wall, watching in boredom as Mrs Lovett continued dabbing at Sweeney's nose. I then realised Mrs Lovett asked me two questions, and I had only answered one. How's that for math skills!

"And I punched him cos he scared me, and when I get scared, I go crazy," I ran a hand through my hair. "Plus I was feeling kinda ninja."

Mrs Lovett chuckled. "There you are, Mr T. All sorted."

Sweeney shot another glare at me as he stood up and moved to the window. I rolled my eyes. He was such a typical bloke.

"Look, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to punch you."

"Of course you didn't, love, and Mr T forgives you," Mrs Lovett told me with a smile.

"Don't you, Mr T?" She added in a hard tone. Sweeney nodded once.

"Ok, it's all good, then." I said with a grin.

"So who's this Ant boy?"

"Huh?"

"Ant," Mrs Lovett repeated with a smile. "Who is he?"

"He's my friend slash kinda boyfriend. I've been out with him once, and we're sorta together but not," I explained, my cheeks burning. "It's kinda like when you court someone."

"Oh. And have you been together long?"

"I've only been on one date with him, nothing major," I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "Can we change the subject?"

"You're not old enough."

I sighed as I looked at Sweeney. "Please, I've already had the lecture from my Dad. I am fifteen years old. I am a big girl. I can tie my own shoe laces and everything," I glanced down at my shoes, noticing the laces were actually undone. "Not very well, I'll admit, but I am fifteen."

"Don't you remember what Turpin did? Don't you remember how he treated you and…" Sweeney's voice trailed off as he gazed into the distance, his brow furrowing.

"Who's Turpin?" I asked, and then realisation hit me. "Oh, isn't Turpin the Judge dude?"

Sweeney's eyes shot up at me.

Bye cruel world! See you all in Heaven, suckers!

"Sorry." I murmured, looking away. I seemed to be apologising a lot now.

"It doesn't matter, deary," Mrs Lovett told me with a smile. "But are you _sure _you don't remember anything?"

"Look, we've been over this. I'm _not _Johanna. I'm Joey. We're two completely different people. I'm…me. She's…dead. We're not the same person."

Sweeney's eyes met mine, and I could see the pain in them as he stared at me. I sighed as I looked back at him.

"I'm sorry. I'm not who you want me to be. I'm fine with coming up here and talking to you guys, cos you're amazing! But I'm not Johanna." I said softly.

"Yes you are," Sweeney insisted, walking forwards and grabbing my shoulders. "Why won't you realise it? You are Johanna!"

I stared up at him, and for the first time in ages, I was _scared _of him.

"Mr T, let her go." Mrs Lovett said from behind him. Sweeney stared at me in desperation before letting go of me and backing away. I rubbed one of my shoulders.

"You've got a good grip, man." I muttered. Great, I was now going to have bruises on my shoulders. No tank tops for me anymore.

I sighed and leant back against the wall, my hands gently stroking the smooth wood of the chest. I couldn't help but feel slightly curious as to what was inside…

"Joey!"

"Uh, I've gotta go. See ya!" I said, jumping up and running out.

I had a plan in my mind.

The day passed quickly. Grace and I had to clean the tables outside, which was majorly boring until we turned it into a massive water fight. By the time we were finished, we both resembled drowned rats.

After drying off, Dad, Linda, Grace and me hung in the living room and watched _Red Eye – _Dad and mines choice. Linda and Grace wanted to watch _Titanic. _Ugh.

"Damn, I never noticed how gorgeous Cillian Murphy is! And that accent!" Grace pretended to fan herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, night Grace."

Grace grinned and wandered off to her bedroom. I sighed as I also turned around and walked into my bedroom.

As usual, I waited until everyone was asleep. It wasn't that hard actually, cos I had a secret stash of fizzy and chocolate, helping me stay awake for ages.

It was around midnight when I guessed that everyone to be asleep. Grinning from the excitement (and sugar), I pulled my jumper and shoes off. Grabbing my torch on the way, I made my way to the barber's shop.

"Hello?" I called softly, opening the door. No answer. I looked around, but saw no one. Grinning, I walked over to the chest and slowly opened it.

What I saw was mildly surprising.

I didn't what I expected; old journals, photos, love letters, maybe even clothes! Anything that would give me some indication to Sweeney's past.

But…no.

Apart from one book, it was empty.

"Well _that's _a disappointment." I muttered. I reached into the chest and picked the book up. Hearing a noise, I glanced over my shoulder. Nothing.

Jeez, the shop was creepy at night. I knew I had been there before, but that night was…_creepy. _

Grabbing my torch and the book, I clambered into the chest, shutting the lid, and curled up. It was quite large, so I could sit up, only slouching a little, and read comfortably.

Turning on my torch, I opened the first page of the book.

_This book is property of Sweeney Todd. _

Curious, I continued reading.

The book was literally _his _book. Inside was his elegant writing, explaining everything there was to do with being a barber, from sharpening the razor to actually using it. Along with the writing were clear diagrams.

"Wow…" I whispered, running my hand over one of the diagrams. It was done in ink, and yet there were no mistakes. Even I couldn't do that, and I'd been taking special classes for years.

It was amazing. As I read, I could see why he was so passionate about it. Being a barber was literally his life.

It almost made him seem…

Human.

The lid was suddenly flung open, and I gasped as I looked up.

"What are you doing?" Sweeney growled, grabbing my jumper and yanking me out. He was very, very strong.

"I – "

Sweeney spotted the book in my hand and snatched it away, glaring at me with pure hatred.

"You _never _touch this again, do you hear me?" He growled. "_NEVER._"

"Ok, I'm sorry!" I cried, tears of fright running down my cheeks. "I'm sorry."

Sweeney stared at me for a moment, and somehow, his expression softened slightly. Only slightly, though.

"I am too." He murmured, letting go of me.

Wow. I had just made Sweeney Todd apologise to me. Well, he didn't say the word _sorry_, but he was apologising!

Joey: one. Demon barber of Fleet Street: nil!

* * *

Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to my reviewers: TeamCullenCovenForever, Hlbur14, filrmgrl13, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, yuki-chi1018, I LOVE JACK ATLAS and hellsingfan101!

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

The rest of the week passed, and on Friday, I woke to the lovely sound of Grace screaming.

"KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!"

One word could sum that up.

Spider.

Grace was terrified of them. I had no idea why, but she was simply terrified. She couldn't stand the sight of them.

Sighing, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and walked along the corridor.

"Now, Grace, calm down."

"NO! KILL IT!" Grace screamed hysterically. I sighed as I walked into Grace's room, picking up the empty glass on her shelf and a postcard. Spotting the spider on the floor, I walked forwards, put the glass over it and then slid the postcard underneath.

"Dad, open the window." I ordered in a bored tone. Dad quickly did so. I crossed the room and leant out, removing the postcard so the spider went flying into the backyard.

"There, all gone." I announced.

"I hate spiders." Grace said, shuddering.

"I know you do," I muttered, walking past her. "Now my work is done, I am going to take a shower."

Before anyone could respond, I waltzed into the bathroom and locked the door. Jeez, my family made me so tired.

Sighing, I turned the shower on and then stripped my pyjamas off.

As I washed my hair, which I had stupidly allowed to get horrible and greasy again, I practised what I would say to Ant's friends.

"Hey, I'm Joey. It's short for Joanna. I've just moved here with my Dad and my sister cos I'm mentally ill and my Mum's killed herself." I said, and then rolled my eyes. They'd run for the hills.

"CRAP!" I yelled, cursing as shampoo got into my eye. "Ow ow ow!"

Grabbing a flannel, I dabbed at my eye, which, to put it bluntly, was burning like hell. I quickly washed any excess shampoo in my hair before climbing out.

"Oh man." I moaned. My left eye was now bloodshot, and the hot water had tinged my skin red. Great. I looked like the Devil in a wig.

Groaning, I dried myself off and pulled my pyjamas on. Turning to the door, I reached out to unlock it.

The lock wouldn't budge.

Frowning, I tried it again. And again. And again.

"No no no!" I cried, banging my fist against the door, hissing as it seared with pain. "Dad!" I yelled.

"Joey? Joey, what's wrong?" Dad asked from the other side of the door.

"I can't get the door unlocked." I sobbed, tears of frustration running down my cheeks.

"Ok, Joey, just undo it slowly and gently." Dad instructed. Still crying, I did as he said, gently easing the lock.

The door swung open. Scowling, I wiped the tears off my cheeks and stormed out.

"Joey? Joey, what's wrong, kid?"

"Nothing."

"Why were you crying?"

"I panicked, ok?" I snapped, spinning around. "I panicked! It happens! I don't like being locked in rooms for too long, remember? I get claustrophobic."

"Oh, Joey,"

"No, it's ok," I interrupted, waving him away. "I'm going to get ready."

"Joey, you're not going out till five."

"I'm going out before that."

"No, you're not. You told me yesterday that you all meeting at five," Dad reminded me. "Remember? You told me before we started watching movies."

I frowned "Did I?"

"Yeah, Joey, you did."

I thought this over. "Right. I'm gonna get ready anyway."

Slamming my bedroom door behind me, I turned my CD player on. Humming along, I started looking through my wardrobe.

The song playing was Radiohead's _Creep._

After a quick breakfast, I rushed upstairs, not wanting anyone to question me on my stupid breakdown in the bathroom. It was just…embarrassing. And I had done a lot of embarrassing things in my time.

"Hey guys." I said, walking in and sitting down on the chair, sighing heavily.

"Hello, Joey," Mrs Lovett greeted with a smile. "What was all that screaming earlier?"

"Grace," I said. "She hates spiders and there was one in her room."

"Was she one that was crying as well?" Sweeney asked suddenly. I looked up at him.

"You heard someone crying?"

He nodded silently. I swallowed as I looked away, unable to meet his gaze.

"N-no, that was me," I muttered. "I…I hurt my fist." I held up my fist, which was now starting to bruise, as evidence.

"You just hurting yourself, don't you, love?" Mrs Lovett said, fondly tutting.

"It's not like I do it deliberately."

I sighed as I thought about all my injuries. I had a bruised fist, bruised knuckles (Sweeney's nose was like STONE, I kid you not!), bruised shoulders (again, courtesy of Sweeney), stitches on my forehead and scratches on my legs.

Fab. Ant was gonna just love me!

"Oh, by the way, I'm going out tonight, so you probably won't see my till tomorrow." I announced.

"Can't you come back up before you leave?"

"I could, but it will be pointless."

"What…?"

"Don't you get it?" I demanded. "I'm _taking my pill._"

"You can't do that."

I glared over at Sweeney. "What do you mean by that?"

He didn't answer. It was obvious he was still sour from last night. Well, here's news for you, _Mr Todd. _Get over it!

I resisted the urge to scream that at him. Making him angry just hours before I went out on a date would not be a good idea. I liked my face the way it was, give or take a few spots.

"He doesn't mean anything, love, he-"

"No, he means something," I interrupted, standing up. "Sweeney Todd just can't _stand _anyone else being happy."

"Joey." Mrs Lovett said in a warning tone.

"It's true, though!" I cried. "Look at him! Just cos his wife is dead and his daughter left him doesn't mean he can make all of us miserable as well! I _want _to go out and have fun, but he never lets me!"

"Get out." Sweeney muttered, turning away. I laughed bitterly.

"You just can't accept the truth, can you?"

"GET OUT!" He roared.

"With pleasure," I spat, spinning around. As I got to the door, I turned around again. "By the way, I think it's pathetic, hanging onto the past."

Without saying anything else, I spun around and flung the door open, storming down the wooden steps.

Thankfully no one was in the shop, so I could easily stamp through it and up to the bathroom. Yanking the cupboard open, I grabbed my pills and swallowed one.

I was so angry. Angrier than I ever had been! I felt like I was the Incredible Hulk or something, I was so pissed. And, yes, I am a dork.

_I think it's pathetic, hanging onto the past._

The words rolled around in my mind as I stomped into my bedroom. Everywhere I looked were reminders of the past. Photos of my friends and I covered the wall, while the ones of Mum and me were in frames on my shelves.

_Go on, Joey, get rid of the past._

"Shut up!" I hissed, grabbing at my hair. Letting out an annoyed noise, I flung myself onto my bed, pressing my pillow onto my head in vain hope to block out the voices.

_It's ok to say when you're upset, Joey. You just need to talk to someone._

That's what my psychiatrist told me once. That I just needed to talk. But talking didn't get you anywhere, did it?

I had no idea how long I just laid there, but it must've been a while.

"Hey, Joey, you've got an hour before your date. Do you want me to help you out again?" Grace offered, walking into my room. I slowly looked up. "Oh jeez, Joey, you have got serious bed head, girl."

"Thanks."

As I sat up, I screwed my nose up to make sure it hadn't flattened. It was kinda sore from being pressed up against a mattress for so long.

After a long discussion, and I mean a _long _discussion, Grace and I decided (well, Grace decided) that I should wear my _Blink 182 _top with the only denim skirt I had and converses.

"I seriously cannot believe you only have three skirts, Joey." Grace said as she brushed my hair for me, like she used to when I was a little girl.

"Yeah, well, not all of us are preppy cheerleaders," I said loftily. "Ow!" Damn, grace was good at hair pulling!

"Don't knock it till you try it," She replied casually. "There. All done! He's gonna have a hard time resisting you!"

I blushed. "Shut up, Grace."

It wasn't long before I found myself outside the bowling alley, walking towards Ant and two other people who were holding hands.

The boy was the same height as Ant, with scruffy dark brown hair and cheeky green eyes. The girl next to him looked like Cleopatra, with short black hair and bright blue eyes heavily outlined in black.

Oh God.

Luckily Ant saw me and, with a large grin, bounded towards me.

"Hey, Joey! You made it!" He said, swooping me up into a hug. He was enthusiastic. "How's your head?"

"Better." I said with a grin. Ant grinned back as he took my hand.

"I'm really glad you could make it, Joey." He said softly, squeezing my hand. I grinned back, my cheeks turning red.

"I am too." I said, looking away. Oh no, I was getting sentimental. It was quite embarrassing, actually.

"Come and meet my friends," Ant said, pulling me along. "Guys, this is Joey. Joey, this is Ben and Sarah."

"Hi," I said awkwardly. Sarah, who was obviously the girl, grinned back at me.

"Hey, Joey. We've heard a lot about you."

"Oh God, what have you been saying?" I asked Ant, who grinned and blushed. Aw, he'd been talking about me!

Was that a good or bad thing?

"Not much, just that you're very pretty and funny." Ben supplied.

"Ok, let's go!" Ant said, pulling me along. We all laughed and followed him into the bowling alley.

As we queued up, I knew one thing.

Tonight, I was going to be normal.

I was going to be Joey Peterson. Not Johanna Todd, or Barker, or whatever her name was.

I was going to be me.

* * *

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, blky111, .Angel, TeamCullenCovenForever, hellsingfan101 - you'd be surprised, my friend manages to injure herself at least twice a day! - and Hlbur14! Hope you like this chapter!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Seventeen**_

"OH YEAH!" Sarah cried, bouncing up and down in triumph. I laughed as I clapped my hands.

"Go Sarah!" I said, grinning. Also grinning, Sarah ran over to me and high fived me. Next to us, Ant and Ben were scowling.

"It's beginners luck." Ben muttered.

"I'm not a beginner, though." Sarah pointed out with a smirk. I didn't bother pointing out that _I _was.

"Ok, Joey's go!" Ant announced, obviously trying to stop an argument. He grinned at me, and I grinned back as I stood up from the bench I was sat on. My grin turned into a grimace as I picked up the bowling ball and walked over to the alley. I was not looking forwards to it.

"Joey! Joey! Joey!" Sarah chanted. I grinned as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"That's really not helping!" I pointed out. Sarah shrugged.

"Oh well." She then continued chanting my name, Ben and Ant joining in. Sending a quick prayer to whoever might be listening - God, Buddha, Allah, Spongebob...I dunno! - that I wouldn't make a prat of myself, I tossed the bowling ball down the alley.

I cringed as I watched the ball roll along, finally hitting the pins. I let out a squeal as around seven of them fell down.

"Cool!" I said, trying to maintain my dignity after the pig like noise I made. Grinning, I turned back to the others. Ant and Sarah were cheering, but Ben looked a bit sour. Ha, go girls!

"Well done, Joey!" Ant said as I went back to sit down.

"Thanks," I said. "Must be beginners luck." I added with a grin at Ben, who made a face at me. Sarah laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Just ignore him; he's sour!" She said with a laugh.

We just halfway through the game when some girl came over with her cronies. She was slightly shorter than me, and obviously bleached her hair blonde, hence her eyebrows were almost black. It was a good look. She was sorta pretty, but sorta not. Her face was too orange as well. She looked like a Barbie.

"Oh, hey Ant!" She said with a silly giggle. "Hi Ben, hi Sarah. What are you guys doing here?"

Oh, so I wasn't there anymore. I never realised I was invisible.

"We're bowling, Shannon." Sarah said in the tone you use with three year olds. I couldn't help but laugh, making Shannon Barbie girl turn to me.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at me. I could hardly see how she was looking down her nose at me when _she _was the one wearing six inches of foundation and a skirt that wasn't even _that _short.

"I'm Joey." I said, matching her tone. She snorted, bearing an uncanny resembelance to a pig. If pigs were orange. Who knows, there might be orange pigs one day! It could happen.

"That's a boys name." She pointed out, as if I was an idiot.

"No, it's a nickname." I snapped back. Was it obvious I didn't like her?

She made a face at me before turning back to Ant, fluttering her eyelashes like they were wings. Jeez, she loved herself.

"So, Ant, are you coming to my party next week?" She asked, flicking her bleach blonde hair off her shoulder.

"Er, no, probably not."

I couldn't but narrow my eyes. Was she asking my kinda-sorta boyfriend out? She was so dead. She was deader than dead. She was just DEAD.

"Oh, please do. It's gonna be amazingly fun." She smiled in what she thought to be an attractive manner (I personally thought she looked really creepy) as she placed her hand on his arm. OhmyGod she was not touching him.

Thankfully Ant pulled his arm out of her grip and put it around my shoulders. Shannon raised her black eyebrows that so matched her hair. Not.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'd rather spend some time at home, you know, preparing for school and everything."

Shannon laughed. Oh jeez, she was like a mini version of Linda.

"You always say that though," She whimpered, pouting. "Please come."

I looked up at Ant, my eyebrows raised. He grinned back at me.

"Well, if Joey can come, I might consider it. We're together, you see." Ant explained.

"Oh. No, I don't think so. It's an _exclusive _party, you see."

"Fine. Hey, Ben, Sarah, do you guys fancy coming to mine next weekend? We can have a movie afternoon," He said, and then grinned at me. "You too, of course."

I grinned back. "I'd _love_ too." I said, emphasising the word love just to piss Shannon off. I'm a lovely person like that.

Shannon gave me the evils that would put even Sweeney to shame, and I could practically feel myself burning under her gaze. I resisted the urge to fall to my knees, pretending to melt. My knees were still hurting.

"It's your loss," Shannon sneered. "And, anyway, it isn't your sort of thing. I'll leave you to your...game."

Glaring at me, she slimed off, her small group of cronies following. They were like clones - each bleach blonde with dark eyebrows, orange faces and short skirts. Obvious fashion sheep.

Baa.

"So...who was that exactly?" I asked Ant.

"That was Shannon." He said grimly.

"She's the school slag." Sarah added.

"And a total bitch." Ben supplied.

"Oh, so my first impression _wasn't _wrong."

Everyone laughed, and we turned back to our game. It didn't last long - obviously the girls won! - so we went to the resturant. It was majorly cheap, so we all got hot dogs and chips. Seating ourselves at a table together, we began eating. I covered my chips in ketchup.

"You like ketchup then?" Sarah asked with a grin as she also spread ketchup on hers.

"No, I actually hate it." I said seriously. Sarah grinned again. I liked her.

"So when did you move here?" Ben questioned me.

"Oh, at the beginning of the summer holidays."

"Why?"

I looked away as I answered. "My mum died."

"I'm sorry." Sarah murmured.

"It...it doesn't matter." I said, shrugging. Ant squeezed my hand, and I grinned up at him.

Sadly, I got a text to say that Linda was waiting outside for me. I groaned.

"I've gotta go." I said, sliding off my chair.

"Ok, it was really cool meeting you, Joey." Sarah said, jumping up to hug me. Surprised, I hugged her back.

"Yeah, you too, Sarah."

"Bye, Joey." Ben said with a grin, but didn't get up and hug me. I grinned back.

"Bye."

Ant grinned as he stood up and pulled me into a warm hug.

"Bye, Joey." He said, giving me a quick kiss.

"Bye." I replied, blushing. I waved at them as I left, feeling happy. I was even civil to Linda on the way home I was in such a good mood! Not nice, only _civil. _I still hated her guts, and was sure that she was making minature clones of herself (cough, Shannon, cough), but I was in a good mood.

"Hey Dad!" I called as I walked inside.

"Oh, hi Jojo! Have fun?"

"It was fab," I said, walking towards the side door. "Um...I think I left something upstairs. I'm gonna go check."

"Sure."

I hated having to lie to Dad, especially now he trusted me so much. It just made me feel...ugh. I hated it.

Trying not to feel guilty for lying to Dad, I bounded up the wooden steps and into the barber's shop. No one was inside, of course, so I was free to start searching.

Frowning, I opened the trunk. Nothing. Pursing my lips together in thought, I rushed over to the drawers and began opening them. I was _desperate _to find that book! I wanted to know what was so special apart from the fact it was Sweeney's.

"Aha!" I said triumphantly, pulling it out of the drawer. And this time there was no one to stop me! Bonuses all round!

A bang made me jump, and I quickly spun around, the book held up defensively. I was feeling so ninja!

There was nothing...

I didn't lower the book as I crossed the room, practically running. As I got to the door, I paused and turned around. There was still nothing.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta do this."

There was no answer, which made me feel even more guilty. I groaned.

"Don't do the silent treatment thing! It's not fair!" I whined, stamping my foot like a five year old. Why? Because I could.

There was still no answer. I groaned again.

"Fine. Have it your way!" I cried, throwing the book onto the chest and leaving, slamming the door behind me.

It was always worrying when dead barber's could make you feel guilty.

* * *

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you to my reviewers: filmgrl13 - I think I'm going to keep Ant the way he is. I'm not sure Joey would react well to a stalker! - I LOVE JACK ATLAS, Hlbur14 and hellsingfan101 - I know a lot of prissy snobs and their groupies that are unfortunately in my classes :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter eighteen!

* * *

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

The next day, I woke up pretty late, which was really nice. I was quite sad to stop dreaming though – I was lying on a lilo thing (whatever they're called) in a pool of Pepsi with Johnny Depp feeding me chocolate covered strawberries.

It could happen one day!

I stretched my arms out and then swung my legs over the side of my bed, slipping my feet into my awesome Moo Slippers. I call them that because they are shaped like cows.

And, yeah, they even have horns.

And tails.

I grinned down at my slippers, which I so fondly named Daisy (the left one) and Heather (the right one), as I walked downstairs and into the shop.

My stomach suddenly growled loudly, meaning I was hungry. Well, I was actually _starving. _Humming to myself, I began making some toast.

"Ooh, I'll have some of that!" Dad said, coming up behind me and grabbing a slice.

"Hey!" I protested. Dad laughed.

"Joey, I am a growing boy. I need my food."

I couldn't help but laugh as well. When Grace walked in, she simply raised her eyebrows and shoved me out of the way to also make some toast.

"Oh jeez, Joey, you look like you were born in a barn!" She suddenly said.

"Thanks."

"Hey, you do a little, Joey." Dad agreed, laughing again.

"How do I look like I was born in a barn?" I asked.

"You're hair looks like a haystack." Grace told me.

"And you've got cows on your feet." Dad added, laughing. I laughed as well and held out one of my feet, grinning at Daisy.

"Don't diss my cows!"

"Ok, Dad and Joey, if you're planning on staying like that, can you go through there?" Grace pointed at the back room. "Toby is coming over to pick me up so we can go into town together."

"Ooh, Grace has a got a date!"

"Shut up, Joey. You're not the only one with a boyfriend."

I grinned as I began walking towards the side door.

"Hey, where are you going, Jojo?"

"Oh, just upstairs," I answered casually. "I couldn't find what I was looking for yesterday."

"Right. Well, if ya need help –"

"You'd be the last person I ask, Dad."

Grace laughed, and I grinned as I walked upstairs, still clutching the plate my toast was on. I walked along the balcony and into the barber's shop.

"Hello?"

"Hello, love."

I grinned at Mrs Lovett. "Hey, Mrs Lovett!"

Mrs Lovett smiled back, and then her eyes flickered to my toast. I grinned as I held out the plate.

"Want some?"

"Er, no, thank you, love."

I turned around, unsurprised that Sweeney was stood at the window.

"What bout you?" I asked. "Want some toast?"

Sweeney turned around and looked at me. I met his gaze evenly. It was like we were cowboys (or in my case, cowgirl), squaring up for a shoot off.

Though I wasn't sure that cowboys/girls wore funky pyjamas (a black top with a little monster saying "Come to the dark side. We have cookies!" on it and matching trousers) and cow slippers.

Named Daisy and Heather.

"No, thank you." He finally said.

"All the more for me then!"

I sat myself on the chest (noticing the book was gone) and crossed my legs, happily eating my toast.

"Are you guys sure you don't want any?" I asked. "It's got strawberry jam on it!"

Mrs Lovett laughed. "No, love, we're sure. You eat your breakfast."

I shrugged as I quickly finished it off and put the plate next to me. Rolling my trouser leg up, I frowned as I saw the scratches had began to scab over.

"Aw man," I muttered. "Hey, Mrs Lovett, do you reckon that these will scar?"

"No, love, I don't think they will."

"Good, cos I've had enough scars to last me a life time."

I pushed the leg of my trousers back down and then sighed as I leant back, bringing my knees to my chest. Hugging them, I began humming a little tune to myself.

"Joey!"

I paused as I heard Dad call my name. Rolling my eyes, I got up from the chest and opened the door, leaning out.

"What?"

"Have ya found it yet?"

"Found what?"

"Whatever it was you were looking for."

"Er…no, it must be in my room." I lied.

"Alright. You coming downstairs then?"

"Just a minute."

I walked back into the shop and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I've gotta go," I said. "My Dad doesn't realise that I am fifteen and therefore need personal time and space."

"Ok, see you later, love."

Ooh, 'see you later'. I still hated the phrase.

"Yeah, see ya."

"Mr T, ain't you gonna say bye?" Mrs Lovett asked Sweeney. His eyes met mine again.

I resisted the urge to put my hands together and pretend to shoot him. Somehow, I didn't think that would go down well.

"Bye." He muttered.

"Yeah, bye." I said, matching his bitter tone. Jeez, if he was still annoyed about me searching through his room to find his personal book then…

Ah.

Sighing, I rushed back into the barber's shop for the, what, third time?

"Look, I'm sorry, ok? I promise that I'll never come in here again when you guys aren't, and I'm not going to look at your stuff or whatever," I said in a rush. "Cos I know that I'd be majorly pissed if you came into my room and went through my stuff."

Without saying another word, I spun around and left.

When I got downstairs, my eyes widened as I saw Mrs Valentine stood in the shop with Dad (who had thankfully put some clothes on) and Linda.

"Oh, here she is!" Dad said cheerfully as I walked in. "Been upstairs again, haven't you, Joey?"

"Yeah." I answered unsurely. Mrs Valentine's eyes bored into mine, and I could just see the resemblance between her and Mrs Lovett.

"Joey just loves the upstairs room!" Linda explained with a smile at me. I ignored her.

"Oh, really?" Mrs Valentine asked, seemingly curious.

"Anyway, can we get you a drink?" Dad suddenly offered.

"No, thank you. I only came to give you the news," Mrs Valentine said. "But do you mind if I have a word with Joey?"

"Of course not." Dad said, looking confused.

"Shall we step into the yard?" Mrs Valentine suggested, and I nodded. Opening the door, she followed me out.

"So…" I said unsurely, leaning against a table. "What was it you wanted?"

"You see them, don't you?"

"S-see who?" I stammered. What? How did she know? Was it that obvious? Had Dad told her about…me?

"Them. Upstairs," Mrs Valentine said in a serious tone. "Joey, I know who you are."

"That's good. I know who I am too."

"I am serious, Johanna."

Johanna. I flinched at the name, suddenly hating it.

"No. I am not Johanna. I am Joey. _Joey._ Do you wanna say it with me? Jo-ey. J. O. E. Y. Joey. Not Johanna." I babbled. Mrs Valentine sighed.

"I see you are still in denial," She murmured. "Johanna, you cannot stay separated for long. Sooner or later you will be reunited."

"Reunited with whom?" I asked. "Look, if you're trying to threaten me –"

"I am doing no such thing," Mrs Valentine interrupted. Ooh, I hated it when people did that. "Now, shall we go back inside?"

I shivered, realising I was still in my pyjamas.

"Yeah, let's."

I shuffled past her.

"Oh, Joey,"

I looked at her.

"Don't tell them," Mrs Valentine nodded at Dad and Linda, who were still in the shop. "They won't understand. They will only try to stop you."

I frowned, but didn't say anything as I walked back inside, her following me.

"Anyway, I must be off. It was nice seeing you again Mr Peterson." Mrs Valentine smiled at Dad, then at Linda and finally at me before leaving.

Weirdo.

"So what was the news she came to tell you?" I asked, knowing that Dad would only ask me what we were talking about outside if I didn't get in there first.

Dad grinned. "Grace, can you come in here for a moment?"

Grace sighed as she too walked into the shop. "What? I was watching TV."

Dad and Linda grinned at each other before grinning at us.

"Girls, we have some very exciting news."

Grace and I sighed as we sat down. This could not end well.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, what? And can it be quick cos Toby is coming in five minutes and Joey is still in her pyjamas!" Grace whined. I glared at her.

"There is nothing wrong with wearing pyjamas in the comfort of your own home."

"Girls,"

We turned our attention back to Dad. He grinned.

"We're staying here. This is going to be our permanent home!"


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to my reviewers: TeamCullenCovenForever, hellsingfan101 and .Angel! Sorry this has taken me a bit longer than usual, but today was my first day in Year 10 which is amazingly scary!

Anyway, TeamCullenCovenForever asked me why Mrs Valentine knows about Sweeney and Mrs Lovett. As I mentioned earlier in the story, Mrs Valentine is Mrs Lovett's descendant. I thought that, in my mind, she can't see them. Mrs Valentine is a sort of spiritual person, so can 'feel their presence', if you get what I mean. I hope that's all cleared up :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Nineteen

"What, for real?" Grace asked.

"Yep!"

"This is our home?"

"Yes, Grace."

"We're gonna live here?"

"Yeah."

"Forever?"

"Yes Grace, this is our home!" Dad cried, but he didn't sound angry. Instead, he was laughing and grinning.

"How do you feel about that, Joey?" Linda asked.

I looked up and did something I don't think anyone, especially me, was expecting.

I grinned.

"That's…amazing." I said.

"YES!" Dad yelled, rushing forwards to hug me. I laughed as I flung my arms around him, squealing as he spun me around. He hadn't done that since I was five!

"So this is our home!" I said, enjoying the way it sounded.

"Yep! And we're opening for business tomorrow!"

"You what?"

"Don't you remember, Joey?" Dad asked. _Well, obviously not if I'm asking! Duh!_ I thought. "Linda and I are making this our business."

"Oh yeah."

I couldn't help but wonder what Mrs Lovett was gonna say about that. She'd probably go crazy and chase everyone around with her rolling pin.

I considered suggesting that.

Grinning, I manoeuvred myself out from under Dad's arm.

"Ok, now the news is all said, I'm gonna get dressed."

"Alright Jojo."

I couldn't stop grinning! I was like the Joker on Christmas Day. If he celebrated Christmas. He might've done. Who knows?

_Anyway._

I wasn't moving. I wouldn't have to leave Sweeney and Mrs Lovett!

Then again, I didn't care that much about Sweeney. He was just pissing me off, to be fair. All everything is with him is stuff like 'Johanna this' and 'Razors that' and 'Why are you touching a stupid book that isn't really worth getting annoyed over but I'm really melodramatic!'.

Men.

I walked into my room which, quite truthfully, was a total mess.

My clothes were thrown all over the floor and on my wardrobe. My make up was scattered around my shelves and desk. My books were lying beside my bed, along with my magazines, and one of my shoes was sitting on the windowsill.

It was just the way I liked it!

I was a slob.

I laughed as I went through my wardrobe, tossing even more clothes onto the floor as I went, until I found a pair of denim jeans and my Greenday t-shirt.

Yanking them on, I gave my hair a quick brush and pulled a pair of socks on, managing to fall over as I did so.

Hopping around while trying to put socks on was not one of my best ideas.

I was a little bruised, but undeterred! I had no idea what I was gonna do, but I felt like I needed to do _something._

I considered ringing Ant, and telling him the news. It seemed like a good idea, but I reckoned I could do it in person.

Pursing my lips together in thought, I paced around my bedroom.

"I know!" I said suddenly. I would've clicked my fingers if I could, but I couldn't. So I didn't.

"Ok, Joey, this is not the time to be stupid." I muttered to myself, and then rolled my eyes. People were gonna start thinking I was crazy if I carried on the way I was.

I was just about to open my door when it opened for me. Wow, maybe I was telekinetic! How call would that be? No longer would I have to get up! Instead, I could summon things to me!

"Hey Joey, we've got to get school stuff." Dad told me.

"School stuff?"

"Yeah, you need a uniform."

Great.

I soon found myself trailing after Dad and Linda in some shop. I didn't _mind _shopping, but only if it was for converses and...leather jackets and...art stuff. Y'know, cool stuff. Not uniforms.

"Hey, Grace," I said, picking up a beige skirt from the old lady section. "Would you wear it?"

Grace laughed. "Oh yeah, Joey, cos beige is so _in_ these days."

"And you say I have no fashion sense."

"Ok, Joey, here you go."

Linda handed me some blouses, two pairs of trousers, a v-neck jumper, a skirt, tights, a tie and a blazer. I looked at them, my eyebrows raised.

"Wow."

"Aw, look at little Joey, going into year ten already!" Grace teased, pinching my cheek. I slapped her hand off.

"Ha, you're funny. Not."

I then had to find shoes. Dad was very unreasonable and told me I was _not _allowed another pair of converses. I didn't see why, cos they were actually all plain black! They would've been perfect! But, no, Dad said they weren't correct for school. Like he would know. He wore socks and sandals. At the same time.

In the end, I found the coolest pair of plain black brogues, and, amazingly, Linda stuck up for me when Dad protested.

"C'mon, James, they're cool!" Linda said. "And you won't let her have the converses."

"Yeah, Dad, they're cool!"

I knew it was stupid, agreeing with Linda when I hated her so much, but I wanted the shoes! Really badly!

"Fine." Dad muttered, snatching them from me and adding them to my school pile.

"How come Joey gets new brogues? I want a pair as well!" Grace whined.

"Don't get the same ones as me. I am not matching my older sister." I warned.

"Hello, I am not getting them for school. The black and white ones are just perfect!"

"Fine! Now can we please get these before you girls spend any more of my money?" Dad demanded, making us laugh.

Thankfully it didn't take long. After a while, we were soon on the way home. Grace and I put on Lady Gaga (don't look at me like that. It was _her _choice.) and sung along really loudly. And then Linda joined in. She sounded like a cat being strangled, but she was having fun, so we didn't tell her to shut the hell up.

And then _Dad _joined in, which was just hilarious. We drove along with the windows down and the music turned up to full volume. Loads of people gave us odd looks. I didn't know why.

I was still laughing when we all scrambled out of the car. Grinning, I ran upstairs and tossed my bags onto my bed. Grabbing my sketchbook and pencils, I ran back downstairs, jumping the last step.

I thanked whoever was in the sky watching me that I didn't trip over.

"I'm going upstairs, Dad."

"Oh, don't you want some lunch?"

"Er..."

I wanted lunch, but I also wanted to go upstairs. I was in two minds, which was never good. It gave me a headache, actually.

Dad grinned. "I was only gonna order a couple of pizzas, so shall I call you when it gets here?"

Pizza! For lunch? Wow, Dad had cheered up!

"Yes please." I said with a grin.

"Ok. What are you going to do up there?"

I held up my sketchbook. "Do a bit of sketching. It's quite cool up there."

"Go on then, my budding artist!"

I laughed as I ducked under his arm, which he obviously stretched out to ruffle my hair, and walked out. I bounded up the steps and opened the shop door.

"Hey!"

"Hello, love!" Mrs Lovett said eagerly. Sweeney didn't answer.

Rolling my eyes, I sat myself off the chest and crossed my legs. Opening my sketchbook, I flicked through the pages until I found a clean one and then began sketching.

"Oh, I've got some news, by the way." I said casually, not looking up from my book.

"What?"

I looked up at Sweeney. "Are you talking to me now?"

He looked at me, an eyebrow raised. I grinned back.

"I'm taking that as a 'Yes, Joey, I am talking to you because I am ever so sorry I've been ignoring you for no apparent reason'." I answered.

"What's the news, deary?" Mrs Lovett asked quickly, stopping the argument that was sure to happen between Sweeney and I. I made a face before turning to her.

"We're staying."

"What?"

I turned back to Sweeney. "We're staying."

"You're staying?" Mrs Lovett repeated.

"Yes!" I cried. "We're staying! How many times do I have to say it? Dad, Grace, the stepcow and me are staying here! This is our home from now on!"

There was a slight pause.

"That's brilliant, Joey."

I grinned at Mrs Lovett. "Thank you!"

I turned to Sweeney. "So what do you think?"

"You're staying here?" He asked quietly. I nodded.

"Yep. I'm going to school and everything. We're...we're not going anywhere."

"This is your home?"

"Yep."

A small grin played on his lips, which I returned. Without really thinking, I slid off the chest and crossed the room.

"So...what do you think?" I repeated. His grin grew.

"I am very glad."

I rolled my eyes, but grinned anyway.

"Is this you being sentimental?"

Sweeney let out a small laugh. Also laughing, I hugged him.

* * *

Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you to my reviewers: Hlbur14, .Angel, filmgrl13 and hellsingfan101!

Sorry that my updates have been slower than usual recently - a lot has been going on recently, I won't bore you with what, so it's hard for me to actually continue. But, I will try as hard as I can to continue updating as fast as I can, cos you guys are awesome!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty**_

"Hey, Joey! Lunch is here!"

I pulled away from Sweeney, still grinning.

"Sorry, I've gotta go," I said. "But, and I quote Arnold Schwarzenegger, I'll be back!"

Mrs Lovett chuckled. "You are a strange girl, Joey."

"Yeah, I'm actually the product of a single Father remarrying while living with two teenage daughters after the death of his wife," I said. "So I'm bound to a little strange."

Mrs Lovett smiled sympathetically, which kinda irked me a bit. Y'know, if I wanted sympathy, I'd go on one of those websites where people talk about how rubbish their life is and why they want to die etc. What were they called?

Oh yeah, help lines.

I did use to consider ringing that thing…the childline thing. It was started by that Esther Rantzen, and I once told Grace (I was only young), and she told me I might get through to Esther.

I had nightmares about old ladies for the rest of that month.

"Anyways…I'm hungry. See ya later, dudes."

Grinning, I waltzed out of the shop, humming a little tune to myself. I think it ended up as _This Is Halloween _from _The Nightmare Before Christmas._

"Finally, she appears!" Grace cried as I walked into the shop.

"Did you do any sketching, Joey?" Dad asked. I looked down to realise my sketchbook was still upstairs. Whoops.

"Yeah…and I left it upstairs."

"Joey,"

"I know, it was an accident! I'll get it later!" I said, holding my hands up in mock surrender. An idea then sprung to my mind. "Dad…"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Erm…well…I was kinda in the middle of my sketching, and ya know how much I hate having to stop suddenly…"

"I do."

"Can I take my pizza upstairs with me?" I asked. "Please!" I knew it was low, but I put on the puppy dog eyes. I even stuck my lower lip out.

Of course, he fooled for it.

"Yeah, I guess so. But you are spending a lot of time upstairs."

"I know, but I really wanna carry on with my sketching!"

"Fine."

"Yay! Thank you, Daddy!" I said, giving him a quick hug before grabbing the box that wasn't open, meaning it was mine.

"Do you want to take a drink as well?"

"Yes please!"

Dad grinned as he tossed me a bottle of Pepsi. I grinned back as I caught it.

"See ya!"

With my Pepsi tucked under my arm and my pizza box held out in front of me, I walked back upstairs.

"Pizza delivery!" I called as I walked in with great difficulty. Opening a door while trying to hold onto a box and a bottle of fizzy was hard.

"Oh, hello, love," Mrs Lovett greeted me as usual. "What's that?"

I grinned. "This is pizza."

"Pizza?" Sweeney repeated. I grinned at him as I sat down on the chest, putting my Pepsi down and then opening the box.

"Yep! Double pepperoni."

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett stared at the pizza. Sweeney's brow furrowed as he glared at it. I giggled.

"Wanna try a bit?" I offered. "And I suggest that you do, cos I never share my pizza and this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Is it edible?" Sweeney asked. I laughed.

"Yeah! And healthy! It's got cheese, which is a dairy product, tomatoes, which are fruit, and pepperoni, which is meat! Three of your five a day!" I said. "Well, not really your five a day, but y'know what I mean."

Sweeney continued glaring at the pizza, obviously disgusted. I rolled my eyes as I picked up a piece and took a large bite out of it.

"See? I didn't die!"

Sweeney finally reached out and took a piece, his nose screwing up as he felt how greasy it was. I couldn't help but grin as he sniffed it several times. Convinced it was edible, he took a bite.

"Well? Do you like it?"

Sweeney swallowed, with obvious great difficulty, and frowned.

"No."

I laughed. "Mrs Lovett, you try some!"

Sweeney held the slice out to Mrs Lovett, and then began cleaning his hands on his rag. She, too, sniffed it before taking a bite.

"It's…interesting." She said finally.

"You don't like it, do you?"

"Not really, deary."

"No matter, all the more for me!" I said, taking it back from her and finishing it off. Yes, I was a pig.

"I cannot believe you guys do not like pizza," I said. "It is the best invention in the world!"

"Do you eat it a lot?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"Ha, I wish. Nah, only on special occasions, otherwise I'd get fat. And spotty. And probably end up dying from heart failure."

Ew. Not a good way to go.

I was just about to voice my opinion when my mobile began ringing from in my pocket. Huh, I'd forgotten I had it.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey, Joey."

"Oh, hi, Ant!" I grinned, desperately avoiding eye contact with Sweeney. Mrs Lovett was grinning at me.

"So…what are you up to?"

"Eating pizza."

Ant laughed down the phone, making my grin widen. He had a nice laugh.

"You're not in Pizza Express are you?"

I laughed. "No, I'm at home."

"Oh, cool. Anyway, I was kinda wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend, maybe."

"Er…"

"Not like that!" Ant said quickly. "Sarah and Ben are gonna come as well. Y'know, I asked you guys if you wanted to come over for a movie afternoon when we went bowling."

"Oh, yeah. I thought that was just to annoy Shannon."

"It was kinda, but then I thought it might be a good idea. Sarah really likes you, you know."

"Does she?"

"Yeah, she reckons you're a really nice girl."

"Oh jeez."

Ant laughed again. "So, are you coming? I can come and pick you up, and we can walk to mine together."

"Please do! Otherwise my Dad will have to drive me there, and my life would be over if he did that."

"Ok, then. I'll come to yours about eleven?"

"I'll try and be awake by then."

"Great. Bye."

"Yeah, bye."

I hung up with a grin and then turned back to my pizza, trying to ignore the eyes I could feel on me.

When I finally looked up, Mrs Lovett and Sweeney were staring at me.

"Hi."

"Was that Ant?" Mrs Lovett asked with a small grin.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"It was just him. My phone can't accept two way calls, you see."

"You know what I mean, love."

"He wants me to go round to his house. This weekend."

"No."

I turned to Sweeney. "Look, I'm not gonna argue with you. I'm going."

"I don't want you to."

"Tough."

Sweeney glared at me, and I sighed.

"Ok, please, just _please. _I am fifteen, people! I have been studying PSE, which for those of you don't know is personal and social education, since I joined secondary school. I am not gonna get pregnant! I know what a condom is!" I cried.

Mrs Lovett looked at me in shock.

"Joey, love, you have to wait-"

"No, not anymore," I interrupted. "Well, you do kinda. It's illegal to have sex under the age of sixteen now, but you're allowed it before marriage."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

I couldn't help but notice that Mrs Lovett's eyes flickered to Sweeney.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this has taken a while, but my teachers have just been PILING on the homework since my first GCSE is in January :/

Anyway, thank you to my reviewers: hellsingfan101, TeamCullenCovenForever and .Angel! I hope you guys like this chapter!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty One

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Really_?"

"Yes, Ant!" I said, laughing. "I am staying here!"

After the pizza incident, a moment that I would always remember and would stay very close to my heart, the rest of the week passed without any more exciting moments. But, hey, that was my life. Sometimes boring, and sometimes exciting and amazing and brilliant and...

I was exaggerating a little.

"Wow, that is...amazing."

"I know, right?"

Ant grinned as he squeezed my hand, which he had been holding since we turned the corner from my home. I grinned back.

"I'm glad you're staying," He told me. "I was gonna miss you when you went."

"Well now you don't have to! You've got to put up with me forever and ever and ever!" I said in a sing song voice, skipping like Dorothy from _The Wizard Of Oz._

Ant laughed. "You're bonkers, Joey."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have me any other way."

Ant rolled his eyes as he playfully tugged a strand of my hair, and then tucked it behind my ear. I couldn't help blushing.

"I love it when you blush." He said softly.

"Yeah, and only you and my grandma think that as well." I muttered.

"Does that put me in good company?"

I snorted. "Hell no."

Ant raised his eyebrow inquiringly. I shook my head.

"Don't ask. Seriously, just _don't ask._"

Ant grinned and then looked away. I also grinned and then yawned.

"Tired?"

"I had a...weird dream." I said with a shrug. It was true. It was weird.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ant asked softly. I froze. Did I wanna tell him? Frowning, I replayed my dream in my head.

_I sat at the windowsill, carefully sewing as I softly sung to myself. Next to me was a cage, with two little birds sitting inside._

_A knock at the door made me look up. _

_"Come in," I called softly, lowering my sewing. The door opened to reveal a tall man with grey hair and a beak-like nose. I smiled up at him._

_"H-hello, sir." I greeted him, my voice wavering slightly._

_"Hello, Johanna." He said, walking forwards._

The rest was just...ugh, I didn't like to think about it. It was not nice.

"No," I eventually said. "No, it's fine."

"Alright."

I grinned. "Thanks, Ant."

"So, you looking forwards to beginning school?"

I screwed my nose up. "Should I be?"

"Mmm...I dunno. It depends on the subjects you like, really."

"Art."

"Anything else?"

"No, not really. Oh, yeah, actually. I like Drama. Art and Drama." I said, nodding. Yeah, I liked Drama, _on_ the stage.

"Cool. I reckon you'll be ok. Just, y'know, be yourself." He told me. I grimaced.

"Ant, if I was myself, it would not be good."

Ant laughed.

The movie afternoon was...fun. Fun and interesting. It included _Moulin Rouge, _popcorn and a lot of fizzy. It also included us getting very hyper while lounging about on the living room floor, surrounded by pillows and cushions.

And I kissed Ant again.

A lot.

And liked it.

Being the perfect gent he was, Ant insisted on walking me back home. Once again, we held hands, and we'd occasionally stop to just randomly kiss. It was quite cool, and a lot of people saw us.

"Who's that?" I asked for the millionth time as Ant waved at someone.

"Someone from school. He's in my Geography class." Ant explained.

"Oh, right. Do you want me to walk ahead of you so you can pretend you're not actually with me?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I dunno, cos that's what people do with me now." I said before I could stop myself.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"No, Joey, what do you mean?" Ant asked, stopping. I also stopped, gazing into his eyes with mild despair.

"It's nothing, Ant." I insisted, turning to carry on walking. Ant kept hold of my hand and tugged me back.

"Joey, me and you are together. I know it hasn't been long, but you've got to trust me." He said, his eyes boring into mine. I looked away, chewing my lower lip.

Hell, I would have to tell him eventually. Might as well get it over and done with.

"I'm ill," I admitted quietly. "As in...mentally ill."

Ant didn't answer. He simply stared at me, his brow furrowed slightly. I sighed.

"Look, if you want to end it, I'm fine. Just don't tell anyone, please. I don't want to start a new school with everyone knowing that I'm a freak."

"No."

I looked up at Ant. "What?"

"Of course I don't want end it, Joey," He said. "I honestly don't care or mind if you're ill. I...I want to be with you. I l-"

"Ok, I get it!" I interrupted him before he could the say the 'l' word. No way was he gonna say he _loved_ me.

"Joey,"

"No, Ant! Please, let's go!" I insisted, pulling him along.

Ant and I walked along in silence for the rest of the way, and I didn't feel so happy as I did earlier. Damn, I hated boys sometimes. It just made me glad I didn't have a brother. Then again, a brother would be better than _Grace._

"Ok, I'm here. Thanks for today, it was really fun. Bye." I babbled, turning to leave. Ant grabbed my hand and pulled me back, gently.

"Joey, I-"

"Ant, stop it!" I cried. "Please, I'm just not in the mood now." I added in a calmer tone before Dad and the calvary came rushing out.

Ant frowned and let go of my hand, his arm falling back to his side.

"Ok. Bye."

Without hugging me or kissing me, he just turned around and walked away.

"Ant!" I called. He turned back with a lot of reluctance.

"What?"

I stared at him in confusion. He had just turned into a typical teenage boy, something I knew he wasn't, as he asked that.

"Do you know what? Forget it!" I yelled, spinning around. Instead of walking through the shop, I simply carried on until I got to the small gate in the fence. Ignoring it, I clambered over the fence and then ran up the wooden steps.

"Oh, hello, love! How was it?" Mrs Lovett asked as I entered.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Joey, what-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk." I snapped. Letting out an aggravated noise, I threw myself onto the barber's chair and curled my legs up, hugging my knees.

"Johanna."

I looked up, my eyes meeting Sweeney's.

"What?" I demanded.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Are you sure, love?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"Yes."

I watched as they exchanged glances, and then sighed.

Being a teenager sucked.


	22. Chapter 22

__

Thank you to my reviewers: hellsingfan101, filmgrl13 and xXEmoVampirateXx

By the way, I'm moving this weekend, so I don't know how consistent my updating will be from Sunday onwards because of obvious reasons, but I will find a way! I hope you will enjoy this chapter though!

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

A sharp stab of pain went through my stomach, and I frowned in discomfort as I shifted in my position slightly. My stomach began hurting again, making me wince.

"Ow," I murmured, putting a hand on my stomach.

"You alright, love?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"Yeah," I lied, squirming again. "Ow, no, I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Sweeney demanded, obviously concerned.

"Nothing. I'm alright." I said, letting out a sigh of relief as the pain left. I was getting worried that my appendix was gonna explode. Or would it be implode since it was inside my body? Explode or implode?

I wonder...

"Ow! Ow ow ow ow ow!" I cursed as I stood up and began pacing, my hand on my stomach in hope to ease the pain. Damn, it hurt!

"Joey, love, what's wrong?" Mrs Lovett asked, rushing to my side.

"My tummy hurts."

Jeez, I felt like a five year old saying it, but it was so true! My stomach was killing me!

A sudden realisation came to my mind. Grace had stomach cramps like these. She told me what they were once...

Oh. Crap.

"I've gotta go!" I cried, pulling away from Mrs Lovett and rushing out of the room. Trying to ignore my stomach cramps (and failing miserably), I ran through the shop and upstairs.

"Woah, Joey, what's wrong?" Grace asked as I collided with her.

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

Grace laughed as I ran past her, obviously thinking I just needed a pee. Ignoring her, I locked myself in and grabbed the packet of pads on the shelf. Sitting on the toilet, I stared down at the red stains.

Loads of people I knew started their periods ages ago. As in, when they were eleven or twelve. Evidently, I never did. Sure, I grew boobs and started getting hairy legs (I just thank the Lord I have fair hair) like everyone else.

People teased me when I admitted my period hadn't started, telling me I wouldn't ever have any children.

To be fair, I'd rather have a dog.

But, as I went through all that, my period just...never came.

And now it had, I wished it hadn't.

I had heard all the gruesome tales of how painful and disgusting and inconvinent it was. Great. Just great.

Letting out a frustrated noise, I sorted myself out and unlocked the door. I stormed downstairs in silence and flung myself onto the sofa, grabbing a cushion and hugging it to my chest.

"Joey? Joey, what's up?" Grace asked as she walked in. "Move." She ordered, tapping my feet. Rolling my eyes, I pulled my feet up, allowing Grace to sit down, and then put my feet on her lap.

"Joey." She moaned.

"Grace, I have gone and started my bloody period, ok? I think I have a right to put my feet where I want." I snapped back.

"You've started your period?"

"Grace! Shut up!" I hissed. "Yes. I have started my period and my stomach is already killing me."

"Aw, Joey!"

"Please do not patronize me, Grace, I am not in the mood."

"Do you want a hot water bottle?"

"Would that help?"

"It helps me."

I sighed as I pushed myself up. "Nah, that's ok. I'm going upstairs."

"Ok, but if you need anything, I'm here." Grace told me, taking my hand and squeezing. I smiled back as I swung my legs over the side of the sofa and then stood up. Wrapping my arms around my stomach, I walked out of the shop and back upstairs.

"Oh, you're back!"

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, stepping forwards. I ignored him.

"Can I lie down, please?"

Sweeney looked surprised, but nodded, gesturing towards the bed in the corner. Giving him a weak smile, I shuffled across the room and curled up on the bed, bringing my legs up to my chest and lying on my side.

"I hate being a girl." I murmured, closing my eyes.

"Oh, love," Mrs Lovett said in understanding, sitting down next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Crap." I moaned. Damn, I felt like I was gonna die!

Death by period.

What a way to go.

I could just imagine my death certificate: "Cause of death: period cramps." Wow. I would be famous. Probably end up in the Guiness Book Of World Records.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney asked, standing by Mrs Lovett.

"Nothing, Mr T."

"Mrs Lovett, I think I have a right to know what-"

"For goodness sake, not everything is about you!" I cried, shooting up. "I've started my period, ok?"

Groaning, I fell back down onto the bed and closed my eyes.

"Oh jeez, I'm vibrating!" I suddenly announced, my eyes snapping open. It was true as well. The whole bed was vibrating!

Giggling, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. On the screen was a message saying: 1 New message from: Ant.

Sighing, I opened the message, expecting a long text about how much of a bitch I was (but as I have said before, I am not a bitch, I just have strong opinions that I am not afraid to voice) and that I had broken his heart and how dumped I was and, maybe, how much of a freak I was.

Seriously, I get some weird texts sometimes.

Anyway, I opened the text, expecting either abuse or a death threat.

The actual text, however, surprised me.

**Sorry. Ant x**

Tears sprung to my eyes, but I quickly blinked them away, cursing my damn hormones. I hated them with a vengance.

Roll on the menopause.

"What is it?" Mrs Lovett asked, craning her neck. I moved the phone so the text was out of her view, something I had years of practice doing!

"Nothing." I murmured. I chewed my bottom lip as I considered what I would text back. If I texted back. I didn't know whether to or not. I wanted to make up with Ant, especially since the argument was kinda my fault, but I didn't know...

Sighing, I sat up, still reading the text over and over again. No one ever told me boys were so damn complicated!

The door opening made me jump, and I looked up to see Grace walking in.

"Grace!" I moaned.

"What? Am I not allowed up here?"

"Well, y'know, this is my place." I said uneasily.

"Ok...do you wanna come downstairs and watch some movies?" Grace asked. I was about to say no when she added, "We have ice cream which, might I add, is the perfect cure for period pains and hormones."

I grinned as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

"Yeah, ok. I'll be there in a moment."

Grace grinned back and left, shutting the door behind her. I met Sweeney's eyes which, as they were every single time someone other than me came into the room, where hard.

"Look, I can't stop my family from coming up here all the time. They live here as well." I pointed out.

"Of course not, deary. Mr T and I are fine with that." Mrs Lovett told me, squeezing my hand. I rolled my eyes and took my hand out of her grip, standing up.

"See you guys later." I muttered, walking past them. When in doubt, be a moody teenager.

As I walked down the wooden stairs, wondering which flavour ice cream I would have (double chocolate or cookies and cream), I quickly typed out a message to reply to Ant:

**Me too. Love you, Joey x**

It was all good.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you, as always, to my reviewers: filmgrl13 and hellsingfan101! Hope you guys like this chapter! Sadly there is no Sweeney and Mrs Lovett in this chapter, but I will try to get them back in the next one!

* * *

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

School.

School.

School school school school school.

Just thinking the word made me anxious.

Standing in front of the the mirror in my room, I played around with my hair. I considered putting it back into a ponytail, but couldn't choose whether to have it high or low. I then felt too exposed, having my hair back, so left it loose. But then my hair was long, so I didn't know whether or not it was too long to have loose.

"Oh, for goodness sake!" I cried, slamming my hairbrush onto my shelf. I was getting too anxious. But, as I once said, when in doubt, run around in circles and scream and shout.

Somehow, I didn't think that would help with my hair.

Sighing, I brushed my hair off my shoulders and grabbed my rucky (I refused to call them rucksacks/backpacks. Period.) and rushed out of my bedroom before I could get even more annoyed.

"Hey, Joey, when's Ant going to be here?" Linda asked as I walked into the shop, trying to find my shoes.

"Er..." I looked at the clock. "Crap! In five minutes! Where are my shoes?"

Feeling like a headless chicken, I ran around, desperately trying to find my shoes. I could not go to school in my socks, no matter how amazingly cool they were with little red Anarchy symbols on them.

"Joey,"

I spun around and grabbed my shoes from Grace, not bothering to thank her as I hurridely pulled them on at the same time as packing my bag.

"Jojo,"

I spun around again and grinned at Dad.

"Hey, pops!" I greeted him.

Dad held up the small box. I blushed as I took it from him and took out a pill. Running a hand through my hair, I quickly popped it into my mouth and swallowed it.

"There, all done." I announced, opening my mouth to show Dad. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good girl."

A knock at the door made me jump and spin around, finally succeeding in falling to the ground, landing on my bum.

"Ow." I moaned as everyone laughed. Grace opened the door, and Ant walked in, also laughing.

"Jeez Joey, I have never met anyone as clumsy as you." He said, holding out his hand to help me up. I gratefully took it, my cheeks burning.

"I'm not clumsy. The floor just loves me so much that it can't stand for me to not be sitting on it."

Ant laughed again. "Yeah, right."

Grabbing my bag, I said a quick goodbye and then dragged Ant out by the hand. Laughing, he weaved his fingers through mine and we walked along. As we turned the corner, I glanced over my shoulder and gave Sweeney and Mrs Lovett a small smile. I knew they would see it, even if I couldn't see them.

After meeting Ben and Sarah, the four of us walked to my new school. Jeez, my legs were shaking like hell as we approached the gates.

"You alright?" Ant asked softly. I nodded, unable to speak. Oh God, people were staring at me.

"Hey, Joey has to go to the office to get her schedule." Sarah announced.

"Oh, yeah..."

"I'll take her. You and Ben can go to the music room. We'll meet you there." Sarah said, rolling her eyes as she grabbed my free hand and yanked me away from Ant. I couldn't help but grin as I waved at him.

"Music room?" I questioned as she led me through the corridors. A lot of people said hi to Sarah, and then shot looks at me as if to say "Who the hell is she?"

Great.

"Yeah, it's where we hang out until the first lesson. We're in the school choir."

"Choir? As in hymns about God and stuff?" I asked, laughing. Sarah laughed as well.

"Joey, do I look like the sort of person that believes in God?" Without waiting for an answer, Sarah continued. "No, it's a pop choir. We do really cool songs that are in the chart and stuff. We did Lady Gaga last term."

"Sounds like something out of Glee."

"I know, right? Mr Wilson is awesome, though. You should join."

"Me?"

"Yeah, why not? It'll give you a chance to meet some new people, and it's amazing performing in the school concerts."

"I'll think about it." I said warily. School choir. Everytime I thought it, the instant image of boys in suits with slicked back hair singing about how God was almighty and loving.

Shaking that image from my head, I followed Sarah into the office. Sitting behind the desk was a kind looking woman with long red hair tied back into a ponytail. She looked up and smiled as we walked in.

"Oh, hello Sarah. How may I help you?"

"Hi, Miss Johns. This is Joey," Sarah pulled me forwards. "She's new."

"Hello, dear. What's your name?"

"Joey."

"Your full name, dear."

I blushed like an idiot. "Oh, erm, sorry. Joanna Peterson."

Miss Johns smiled and pulled out a piece of paper. I could see my name on the top, along with two grids of lessons I had.

"Here you go, Joanna. This is your schedule." She told me, handing the paper to me.

"Thanks."

"Thank you, Miss Johns."

Smiling, Sarah grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of the room. I kept my eyes on my schedule, reading it over and over again.

"What have you got first?" Sarah asked.

"Er...History, with Mr Jefferson. What's he like?"

"Oh, he's cool. You're in my class."

Grinning, I tucked my schedule into my blazer pocket. "Great. Where to now?"

Sarah grinned back. "The music room!"

The day passed fairly quickly, and I soon found myself in the cafeteria, lining up with Ant and Sarah. Ben, apparently, was already in a lunch detention.

"He's such a rebel." Sarah said, fondly shaking her head. I laughed as I collected my school dinner (pasta with a really nice looking tomato sauce and garlic bread) and followed them to a table. Seating myself next to Ant, I looked around.

Surrounding us were teenagers, normal and happy. Groups of friends were just hanging about, talking and laughing. And I was one of them.

I grinned as I began eating my lunch.

"Oh, you're here, are you?"

I looked up to see Shannon, the lovely Oompa-loompa from the bowling alley. I couldn't help but notice she had redyed her hair.

Resisting the urge to tell her that Willy Wonka had set up "Have you seen this worker?" signs, I smiled at her.

"Hi Shannon! It's nice to see you again!" I said, my smile widening as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like, whatever, Johnny."

I laughed. "It's Joey, Sharon."

Shannon narrowed her eyes, which, might I add, were a pathetic excuse of blue ones, as she sneered at me.

"I repeat, whatever, Joey."

I rolled my eyes as I turned away, really not bothered by her. She was nothing but the offspring of an Oompa Loompa and a wotsit. Simple.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, bitch!" She snapped, stepping forwards so she towered over me. Ant quickly stood up as well.

"Hey, don't you-"

"Is there a problem?"

I looked over Ant's shoulder to see a tall, thin man with grey hair and a large beak-like nose stood there, his eyebrows raised.

"No, sir." Shannon muttered.

"Good. Off you go now, Miss La Font."

Shannon shot a glare at me as she tossed her hair over her shoulder and slimed off. I could just imagine her as a giant orange slug. Nice.

"You may sit down now, Anthony."

Ant blushed as he sat down. "Yes, sir."

The man, a teacher, I guessed, gave us each a hard look before turning and leaving.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked the minute he out of ear shot.

"That's Mr Turpin, the head teacher."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you to my reviewers: yuki-chi1018, filmgrl13, Halloween29, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, hellsingfan101, blky111 and I LOVE JACK ATLAS!

AND I HAVE 100 REVIEWS! This has made me extremely happy since I have had a very bad day - I've just discovered I'm allergic to something (don't know what) that now makes me come up in a massive rash! Not good.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter twenty three!

**

* * *

**

_**Chapter Twenty Three**_

The rest of lunch passed, and I was soon sat in the lass lesson of the day (maths, ugh), but I still couldn't stop thinking about 'Mr Turpin'. Something weird was going on. Something seriously weird.

"Hey, Joey, you coming to choir?" Ant suddenly asked. I looked up from my maths book, which, I had to admit, was pretty empty. Algebra. I hated it. English and maths, combined into one. Not good.

"Er...I dunno, actually."

"You should. It would be really cool," Ant glanced at my book. "Oh, by the way, the answer to number one is x-squared plus six y plus four."

"Huh?"

Ant laughed. "Here, copy mine before you get into trouble with sir."

I glanced over at my new maths teacher, before quickly copying down Ant's work.

"Well done, Joanna. Have you done this work before?" The teacher asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, loads of times." I lied with an easy grin, ignoring the fact he called me Joanna. Not many of the teachers realised I liked my nickname, hence me telling them what it is.

People these days.

Ant grinned at me just as the bell rung, and I smiled back. Calmly packing my things away, I swung my rucky back onto my shoulders.

"Hey, Joey, are you coming to choir tonight?" Ant asked again. I shrugged.

"C'mon Joey, it'll be well fun!" Sarah said eagerly. "Won't it, Ben?"

Sarah quickly elbowed Ben, and he nodded.

"Oh, yeah, loads."

I grinned. "Go on, then. Who's the teacher that runs it?"

Ant, Ben and Sarah exchanged glances. Smiling, Ant took my hand.

"Just wait and see."

The teacher appeared to be tall man with black curly hair and a matching mustache. He wore a bright blue shirt and dark trousers, with a gold and blue tie.

"Ah, hello Ant, Ben, Sarah!" He greeted them with a thick accent, Spanish or something, and then turned to me. A large smile spread across his face. "And who is this?"

Ant grinned. "This is Joey. She's new here."

Mr Curly hair smiled and nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you, signora."

Signora?

Seeing my questioning expression, Sarah leaned forwards and whispered in my ear, "He's Italian."

Oh. That explained it. Italy. The home of pizza, pasta and gorgeous blokes that sung in their amazingly sexy voices while playing with their paddles...

Oo-er.

I giggled to myself as I followed Ant to a seat. They were all set in a semi circle, and a few people wandered in. I recognized a couple from my classes, and smiled at them as they greeted me.

To be quite honest, I was still quite freaked out by the whole 'Turnip-Turpin' thing.

"Welcome back, bambini! It is, as ever, a pleasure to see your faces once more!" Mr Curly hair, whose name I still didn't know, greeted everyone with a wide grin that showed off his perfectly white teeth.

Wow, that was a subtle dental job.

"I am hoping that you will all be singing like angeli, bambini! Because if you do, I will be very felice!"

Oh jeez, he was speaking gibberish.

Mr Curly hair then began handing out sheets of paper. As I recieved mine, I realised they were song lyrics.

"Golden by Mika?" I asked with a grin. Sarah, who sat next to me, laughed.

"Ah, I love Mr Pirelli's song taste. It's so interesting."

"Mr Pirelli? Is that his name?"

"Oh, yeah."

Right...

He looked a bit gay to me. Or at least on the extremely camp side.

"Now, bambini, I trust you all know the canzone, si?"

"Yes, Mr Pirelli!" Everyone chorused, cos we were good little children.

"Oh, no! You must say 'Si, signor Pirelli!'" He corrected, waggling his finger.

Oh dear.

Choir was...interesting, shall we say. Mr Pirelli sung in Italian, despite everyone protesting, which was rather funny. After walking home, I managed to avoid Dad and Linda by running upstairs to my room.

I sat on my bed, emptying my bag as I thought about school.

Turpin was just...well, it freaked me out. A lot.

Pirelli was just a gay Italian with too much flamboyance for his own good.

I sighed as I fell down, staring at my ceiling. Jeez, the world was such a weird place these days.

I couldn't help but wonder whether I would see Sweeney and Mrs Lovett yet, but decided I probably wouldn't. Frowning, I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. If I was gonna be bored, I might as well be bored with Grace or Dad.

But not Linda. Even though she was my soon to be stepcow, I was not going to be bored with her.

Not if you paid me a million pounds.

Though that would be cool.

Grinning, I grabbed my sketchbook and pencils before bounding downstairs.

"No, no, no, no, no."

I sat in the living room with Grace, watching as she flicked through the channels over and over again.

"Ugh, Grace, just pick one!" I cried.

Grace made a face at me as she continued flicking the channels. I made a face back and turned back to my sketching.

"Hey, Joey, you need to go to bed, kiddo." Dad told me. I rolled my eyes, but got up.

"Sure. Night peeps!"

"Night."

Skirting around Dad to avoid him kissing my head (ugh), I made my way upstairs.

Yawning, I closed the bedroom door and then turned around to-

"What the hell are you doing?" I cried as I saw Sweeney and Mrs Lovett standing in my room.

"Joey? Are you alright?" Dad called. Running a hand through my hair, I opened the door and poked my head around.

"Yeah, just...bashed into something." I lied.

"Ok. Night, kiddo."

"Night, Dad."

Shutting the door, I turned back to Sweeney and Mrs Lovett, my eyebrows raised expectantly.

"Well? What are you doing in here?" I hissed.

"We came to see you, love."

"But why?"

"How was school?" Mrs Lovett asked, ignoring my question. I hated it when people did that.

"Fine." I muttered, walking past her and falling onto my bed.

"Did you learn much?"

"Yes."

I watched as Mrs Lovett glanced over at Sweeney, silently asking for help. I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything. Not a word.

"I met someone today." I suddenly blurted out. Damn, I meant to stay silent.

"Who?"

Sweeney's eyes bored into mine, and I couldn't help but smirk as I met his gaze.

"The head teacher. You'll never guess what his name was."

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett glanced at each other.

"What was his name, deary"

"Oh, and I met the choir master, who is Italian." I said casually.

"Johanna, tell me who they are." Sweeney growled, grabbing my shoulders.

I glared at him as I yanked myself out of his grip.

"Damn, you have anger issues, you know that?"

"Johanna,"

"Fine. The choir master is Mr Pirelli, and my head teacher is Mr Turpin."


	25. Chapter 25

Firstly, I am so sorry this has taken so long! I've just moved house and the internet doesn't work yet, plus the fact I had to go to the doctors again! So, everything's been a bit stressful and I have resorted to staying at my Dad's for the night so I can use his laptop!

Anyway,

Thank you to my reviewers: filmgrl13, hellsingfan101, yuki-chi1018, Halloween29, I LOVE JACK ATLAS, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and cello003 - thank you so much! You have no idea how much that made me smile!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'm sorry I had to make you wait!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Twenty Five**_

Damn.

Damn damn damn damn _damn._

DAMN.

Why did I say that? Why? _Why_?

Sweeney still stood in front of me, towering over me slightly. I watched him with wary eyes, wondering what his reaction would be. My eyes flickered to his belt.

Oh jeez, he had his razor.

I was going todie.

I was going to die.

I WAS GOING TO DIE.

"Turpin?" He repeated in a low voice.

"Pirelli?" Mrs Lovett also repeated from behind him. My eyes flickered to her, and her face was horrified as she watched me. Sweeney's eyes were also on me, but slightly distant as well. It felt odd.

"Johanna, what-"

"Joey!"

My bedroom door swung open, and I quickly jumped up as Grace entered my room.

"Oh, hi Grace! You ok? I'm ok! We're all ok! Ok is an odd word, isn't it? It's not really a word, just two letters, really." I babbled. Grace raised an eyebrow.

"Joey, do you realise how mental you sound?"

"Mental? In a good way or a bad way? Is there such thing as being mental in a good way?"

"Er, no, I don't think so."

"Great!" I cried, clapping my hands together with a wide grin. "So, what can I do for you?"

Grace rolled her eyes. "You really need to get out more often."

"What, like you and Toby?" I asked with a grin.

"Ha, you're funny. Not," Grace snapped. "Anyway, will you shut up?"

"Shut up?"

"Yeah, it's, like, ten at night and you're banging around and making weird noises. _And _talking to yourself. I don't know what kinda game you're playing, but can it wait until playtime, please?"

"Er...I'm..." I searched my room for an excuse. "I'm practising for a Drama piece!"

Grace narrowed her eyes. "Ok..."

"Ok, now that's all sorted, I need to go to sleep!" I pretended to yawn. "See? I'm tired. Get out of my room, now! I need my beauty sleep."

"Yeah, I can tell."

I glared at Grace. "You do realise the only reason I am letting you backchat me is because I am so extremely tired from my long day at school, don't you?"

"Yeah, right." Grace muttered, rolling her eyes as she turned around and waltzed out of my room. Scowling, I shut the door behind her and turned around.

Sweeney and Mrs Lovett were gone.

Sighing, I curled up in bed and fell asleep.

"Joanna Peterson, will you pay attention?"

"Huh?"

Blinking rapidly in surprise, I looked up at my English teacher, Mr...Mr...Mr something or other.

"What did I just say?" He demanded, glaring down at me.

"Er..." I glanced at Sarah, silently begging for help, but she simply shrugged. "I...don't know?"

"Joanna, this isn't good enough. You will wait outside the classroom until I come and have a word with you."

"But-"

"No buts. Out."

Scowling, I glared up at my teacher and stood up, storming out of the room. Shutting the door behind me, I slumped against the wall.

"Kill me now." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Joey?"

I looked up, grinning as I saw Mrs Lovett.

"Mrs Lovett!" I cried, and then slapped a hand over my mouth, glancing around the corridor. "What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I came to check up on you, love." She said fondly, smiling at me.

"Er...why?"

"Because Mr T is worried about you, deary."

I rolled my eyes. "Then why doesn't _Mr T_ come and see me himself? Hell, why doesn't he go and join the _A-team_?"

Mrs Lovett looked at me, her brow furrowing in confusion. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head.

"Don't worry."

The door opened, and Mrs Lovett quickly disappeared as my teacher walked out of the room. Damn, I still couldn't remember his name!

"Well?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Well what?" I asked, and then added, "Sir."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. What do you want me to say?"

"Why weren't you paying attention? Joanna, you are in year ten. You will be starting your GCSE's soon, and not paying attention isn't an option."

I frowned and looked away, refusing to say anything.

"Joanna, is there something wrong? Something at home?"

I raised my eyebrows as I turned back to my teacher. "Who have you been talking to?"

"No one, Joanna," He said quickly. I _finally _remembered his name! Mr Johnson. "But we, the teachers, have been informed of your illness. We're all here to help if you want to talk."

"My illness." I repeated stiffly.

"Yes, but, Joanna, you must know that we want to help you."

"Yeah, right. Look, I didn't listen because I'm tired. It's not much of an excuse, but it's true. I just blank off when I'm tired." I said. _Or when I didn't take my pills_, I added silently.

"Fine. But don't let it happen again."

I nodded silently and walked back into the classroom, Mr Johnson following me. Sending a quick smile to Sarah, I fell back into my seat, slumping slightly as I tapped my pen against the table, wishing the day would end.

Thankfully it did, and I was soon back at home, freezing. I hated autumn/winter/cold weather. Sadly, all three were close.

Rubbing my hands together, I changed my hideous school uniform for my thick pyjamas and fluffy socks. To keep me warmer, I pulled on my oversized hoodie and my slippers.

Grabbing a book and my Ipod, I wandered upstairs to the barber's shop.

"Hey," I said sleepily, shuffling in. "Jeez, I don't know about you guys, but I'm exhausted."

"Hello, love. How was school?" Mrs Lovett asked. Sweeney glanced up at me.

"Meh, it was school." I said with a shrug.

Yawning (I was very tired), I sat on the trunk, as I always did, and leant against the wall.

"I'm cold." I announced.

"Are you, love?" Mrs Lovett asked. I nodded. "How about I try and find you a blanket?"

"Oh, no, it's ok."

"No, love, it's fine, I'll go find one!"

I watched as Mrs Lovett bustled out of the shop, wondering how the hell she was going to get a blanket back up without Dad/Grace/_her_ noticing.

"Well, it's just you and me." I said slowly. I could just hear the dramatic music going 'dun dun DUN!'

Sweeney didn't say anything. Ugh, I was getting so annoyed with his silent treatment thing.

A grin spread across my face as I thought of an idea.

Humming to myself, I pulled my Ipod out of my pocket and plugged myself in. Turning it up full blast, I put on _Bring Me The Horizon. _Yeah, I had this period when I considered myself 'Emo', and I never bothered to delete the music off my Ipod.

Plus, I did kinda like it.

Only a little bit.

And Oli Sykes was just hot.

Smiling, I opened my book and began reading, pretending my music wasn't blaring out of my earphones for all to hear.

I glanced up at Sweeney. He was glaring at me, so I gave him a smile and turned back to my book.

A shadow fell over my book, but I didn't look up. I simply continued reading.

I was so evil. Heh heh.

And my evil laugh was too cool.

Oh yeah.

My earphones were suddenly ripped from my ears, and my Ipod were flying onto the floor.

"HEY!" I yelled, slamming my book onto the trunk and standing up to glare at Sweeney. "Look, mate, you can't do that. That is my Ipod, and it cost a hell of a lot of money, which means you don't _throw it on the floor._"

"I was trying to talk to you." Sweeney muttered. I glared at him again as I stormed past him and picked my Ipod up. Thankfully, it wasn't broken. I would've killed him if it was.

Again.

"So? You don't throw my possessions on the floor!"

"What is that?"

I looked up, my brow furrowing. "What, this?" I held up my Ipod. Sweeney nodded. "It's my Ipod."

"I...pod?" He repeated. I nodded.

"Yep! It plays music," I said. "You do know what music is, don't you?"

"Of course I do. Do I look stupid, girl?" He demanded. I was half tempted to say yes, but I liked my life the way it was. Kinda.

I grinned again as another idea sprung to my mind.

"Here, put these in your ears." I held out the earphones. Sweeney frowned as he hesitated, and then reached out and took the earphones. I grinned as I went through my music, wondering what to have him listen to.

"Right, I think you may like these guys. They're called _Radiohead._ I love this song, and I think you may do too."

I turned on the song, giggling as Sweeney's expression turned to one of surprise. As he listened to the song, I noticed his head was bobbing slightly.

Ohmygoodness, I had Sweeney Todd headbanging!

When the song ended, I took the earphones from him and grinned.

"Like it?"

"It was...alright." He muttered, his nose screwed up slightly. I laughed.

"Hey, you were headbanging."

"Head...banging?"

"Oh yeah. But not properly. _This_ is how you headbang!"

Grinning, I threw my head up and down, headbanging like there was no tomorrow!

Laughing, I came to a stop, stumbling slightly from the sudden dizziness.

"Well, what do you think?"

Sweeney just looked at me.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, Halloween29, M. Cullen Hightopp - I love your new name! So cool! - filmgrl13 and hellsingfan101!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter Twenty Six_**

Ugh, I hated winter.

Seriously, it was just too cold! All the time!

But, hey, it was October, and everyone knows what _that _means.

HALLOWEEN!

Yeah, I was like a kid when it came to Halloween. Hell, who wasn't? You got to dress up and wander the streets, asking for sweets! And people gave it to you!

"It's Halloween soon." I announced, gazing out the window.

"Is it really?" Mrs Lovett asked, surprised. I smiled absent mindedly and nodded.

"Yeah."

There was a brief silence as I continued gazing out the window, my smile widening.

"You get to dress up."

"Dress up, love?"

"Yeah. People dress up as vampires or witches or...mummies...or their favourite singer...a person from a movie...stuff like that." I explained.

"Do you dress up?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah!"

Mrs Lovett grinned back. "Really, love? You're not too old for that?"

"No! How can you be too old for dressing up?" I asked incredulously.

"What do you think, Mr T? Would you dress up?"

I turned to Sweeney curiously. I reckoned he was still a little...freaked out by my headbanging demonstration.

"No." He muttered, glaring at Mrs Lovett as if it were all so obvious.

"Why not?" I asked with a grin.

"I don't dress up."

I laughed. "Of course not."

My mobile ringing in my jeans pocket made us all jump. Well, it made Mrs Lovett and me jump. Sweeney just glared at it as I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Joey!"

"Oh, hi Ant! You ok?" I asked, turning away from Sweeney, who gave me the death glare as I said Ant's name.

"Yeah, I'm good. Listen, there's a Halloween disco going on at school and I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go."

"With you?"

Ant laughed. "Yeah, with me. Ben and Sarah are going too."

"Erm, well, yeah."

"Cool. I'll see you Monday."

"Yeah, see you then."

"Joey,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I grinned. "I love you too." I said, blushing.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and stuffed my phone back into my pocket. Mrs Lovett grinned and opened her mouth to speak.

"No!" I said quickly. "Just no."

"But, Joey-"

"No!"

I could hear them laughing as I left the room.

"So what are you dressing up as for the disco?"

I was at school, and Sarah and I were in the cafeteria, waiting for the boys. Sarah paused, her lips pursed together in thought.

"Well...I was thinking of doing a Lady Gaga type costume." She said.

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sarah, with her black hair and heavy eyeliner, did not seem like a Lady Gaga fan.

"Oh yeah, I love her music," She replied. Seeing my face, she grinned. "It's a little guilty pleasure of mine."

I laughed. "Ah, I get you now!"

"So what's yours?"

It was my turn to pause and think. "Probably heavy metal music. I have a soft spot for it."

Sarah laughed.

"I still have no idea what I'm gonna wear to the disco, though," I moaned, frowning. "I don't like shop costumes."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. There's just something weird about wearing a shop costume on Halloween. Maybe it's just cos my Mum used to make my costumes for me every year."

Hearing the slight sadness in my voice, Sarah reached out and took my hand in her own, gently squeezing it.

"Hey, I'm sure you'll find something. You look like the kind of person with a mad wardrobe and a large imagination."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums me up!"

"What, weird? You got _that_ right."

I rolled my eyes and looked up. Shannon was stood next to me, her cronies standing behind her with sneers on their ugly faces. I smiled.

"Oh, hi Shannon. I didn't see you there; it was like you're part of the wall."

The cafeteria walls were orange.

Shannon scowled as she glared down at me. "You think you're so funny, but you're not. You're just a freak."

"That's nice." I said, turning away.

"And I know you're little secret."

I froze. What did she mean?

"What?" I asked, turning back to her. Shannon smirked.

"Oh yeah, I know all about you and your little...illness."

"Ok, Shannon, shut it."

"Or what?"

I stood up so we were nose to nose. "Or I'll make you regret it." I threatened, my fists clenching. Shannon's smirk grew.

"Really?"

"Really."

Shannon laughed softly. "You know, Joey, carry on like this and people might think there's something wrong with you."

I scowled and glared at her.

"Hey, what's going on?"

We both turned to see Ant walking towards us, and I swore I heard angels singing the chorus of Hallelujah. He was like my knight in shining armour. Just without the armour. And the horse. And the sword.

But it was the thought that counts.

"Oh, nothing," Shannon said with a small smile. "You going to the disco this week, honey?"

Honey? Oh jeez.

"Yeah, Joey and I are going together."

Shannon's face fell as she glared at me, but she quickly smiled again at Ant, flicking her hair off her shoulders. Ugh, I hated her.

Maybe Sweeney would let me borrow his razors...

"Oh, right. Well, I guess I'll see you there, babe."

Giving him a wink, Shannon turned and twitched off.

"Seriously, if she carries on doing that, she is gonna break something." I muttered. Ant laughed as he took my hand and sat down, pulling me down with him.

"You don't wanna get on the wrong side of Shannon." He warned.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "Ant, she knows." I added softly. Ant's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply squeezed my hand before letting go. I smiled at him and turned back to my lunch.

"Where's Ben?" Sarah asked.

"In detention."

The walk home was short, as usual, and cold. Very cold. I couldn't hold Ant's hand cos I had no gloves, so I had to stick my hands deep into my pockets while he put his arm around me.

"Hey," He said softly when we got to the shop. "Don't worry about Shannon. She's just a cow."

That made me laugh. I could just imagine Shannon as a cow. Orange with black spots and a bleach blonde tail.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya."

Ant gave me a quick kiss and then walked off. I watched him go, a small smile on my face, before turning around and walking inside.

"Hello?" I called. No answer. "Is anyone in?"

Still no answer. Rolling my eyes, I went upstairs to change out of my uniform. Pulling on my baggy jeans and a band shirt, I searched through my room.

"Aha!" I cried triumphantly, crawling out from under my bed, dragging a large binbag with me.

Opening it, I went through it, a large grin spreading across my face.

Humming to myself, I unplugged my CD player, stuffed my CD's into the bag and then walked out of my room. I wandered through the shop, wondering where everyone was, and walked up to the barber's shop.

"Hey!" I greeted them cheerfully.

"Oh, hello, love." Mrs Lovett replied with a smile. Sweeney simply nodded. Smiling, I put the binbag down and began wandering along, my eyes on the skirting board.

"Great!" I cried, finally spotting a plug. I reckoned Dad must have sorted that out.

Grinning, I plugged my CD player in and turned it on. Crossing the room again, I grabbed my CD's and piled them up by the CD player. Pursing my lips together in thought, I decided on Paramore.

"What is this, Joey?" Mrs Lovett asked.

"Paramore." I answered, dancing as I crossed the room to the bag. Singing along softly, I sat down on the floor, my legs crossed. I picked up the bag and tipped the contents onto the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Sweeney demanded, annoyed. I ignored him as I grinned, picking up my top hat and putting it onto my head.

"What do you think?" I stood and struck a pose, giggling.

"What's all this, love?"

I grinned at Mrs Lovett.

"I want you two to help me pick out my Halloween costume!"

* * *

I did this chapter about Halloween because, like Joey, I am very excited about it (even though it isn't for a while!). So, quick question: what are you all planning on dressing up as, and what do you think Joey should be?

~.14 :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hey, I finally have the internet working at home!

Thank you to my reviewers: Hlbur14 - thank you for the suggestion, it gave me a very good idea!

M. Cullen Hightopp - that is so AWESOME! I had a Mad Hatter's tea party for my birthday and I was the Hatter, but my costume wasn't as awesome as that :(

Lady Knight Of Spades - thank for reviewing, and that's a really cool idea :)

cello003 - Mrs Lovett is a fabby choice :)

Halloween29 - I was Sweeney last Halloween. I even had the razors and everything (though they were only made out of cardboard and tinfoil...)

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

____

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"OH MY GOD, I THOUGHT I LOST THIS!"

Laughing, I jumped up and held out my old cloak. Mum made it for me when I was in year six and I was a wise king in the nativity play.

"Joey, love, do you think you couldn't shout like that? Me poor head is killing me." Mrs Lovett moaned, shaking her head.

"Sorry, but this is so damn cool!"

Mrs Lovett smiled and sat down, watching me dig through my clothes. Sweeney didn't say anything as he stood by the window, watching me with a half amused, half annoyed expression.

My stomach suddenly let out a loud growl, and I giggled at the sound.

"I'm hungry." I announced. Y'know, just in case someone wanted to know. Which they probably didn't, but...y'know.

Stuffing my clothes back into the bin bag, I jumped up with a wide grin, wondering on what I would get to eat.

"Right, I'll be back for the CD player, so...see ya!"

Without bothering to wait for a reply (I was hungry!), I bounded out of the room with the bin bag in my arms.

"Anyone back yet?" I called as I kicked the side door open, hoping no one actually was. Dad would murder me if he saw me kicking the door.

What was it with Dad's/father figures wanting to murder me?

Lucky for me (kinda), no one was there. Pursing my lips together in thought, I walked back upstairs and threw the bin bag onto my bed. Humming to myself, I walked back downstairs and searched through the cupboards.

"Argh, why is there no food?" I cried, slamming one of them shut in annoyance. My stomach growled again, and I let out a frustrated noise. "Shut up! I can't find any!"

"You can't find any what, Jojo?"

I spun around, glaring daggers at Dad.

"Where have you been?" I demanded.

"What?" He asked with a grin.

"Where have you been? It's..." I searched for a clock. "Half five and you've only just got back! You and Linda and Grace are meant to be here the minute I get home!"

"Of course, because the world revolves around you." Grace muttered, gently pushing Dad to the side as she walked into the shop, pulling Toby along behind her.

"Oh, so we're having a sleepover?"

"NO." Dad snapped loudly.

"Yes." Grace mouthed as she and Toby walked upstairs together. I giggled before turning back to Dad, a large scowl on my face.

"So?"

"So...what?"

Resisting the urge to burst into the song, I rolled my eyes.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, shopping."

"Shopping?" I repeated. Great. There was me thinking it was something, well, exciting. Like...

Like...

I couldn't think of anything at the present moment, but it didn't matter. I was still angry!

"You were shopping." I said slowly through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. We're out of food."

"Where's Linda?" I asked reluctantly.

"Oh, visiting relatives."

"Why? What relatives? Where do they live? Why is she visiting them? When will she be back?" I questioned Dad over and over again as I followed him around the room.

"She's visiting her sister, who lives in Manchester. Her sister has just had a baby, and she will be back in a couple of days." Dad recited.

"A couple of days?"

"Yeah."

A grin slowly spread across my face. A couple of days?

YES!

"Ok. What's for dinner, then?" I asked casually.

"How does pizza and chips sound?"

"Fab."

Dad grinned, suddenly looking like his old self, before turning around and emptying the shopping bags I failed to notice.

"Dad..."

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Can I have some crisps?"

Dad laughed as he tossed a bag at me. I grinned.

"Cheers, big ears!"

"Hey!"

I laughed as I ran out through the side door and up the stairs, pulling open the bag of crisps.

"I'm back!" I announced, grinning.

"That was quick, love."

"I know. That's me. I'm like a ninja. I bet you that I can cross this room without you even noticing, because I am so fast." I said, nodding.

"I'd like to see that." Sweeney suddenly told me, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Alright, then."

There was a pause.

"I didn't see anything, Joey." Mrs Lovett pointed out.

"That was because you blinked. I am too fast for you," I replied proudly. "But you can't miss this!"

Grinning, I grabbed a crisp and, putting the bag onto the trunk, tossed it into the air. Stumbling back and forth, I finally caught it in my mouth.

Laughing, I swallowed the crisp and bowed.

"Ta da!"

Mrs Lovett laughed softly as she shook her head at me. My eyes met Sweeney's, and he gave me a small smile before turning away.

The evening passed quickly, and I soon found that Toby was a pretty decent guy. He wasn't good enough for Grace, obviously, because no one was good enough for Grace.

I sat in my bedroom, softly singing along to the CD playing (Scouting For Girls) as I went through the bin bag once more. I sighed and pushed it away. Everything just seemed to...young.

I didn't want to look pretty. Hell no. If I wanted to look pretty, I'd pretend it was my birthday. But this was Halloween. You were supposed to look scary!

Frowning, I tucked the bin bag underneath my bed and then pulled out a cardboard box.

Y'know I said I was once kinda 'emo'? Yeah, well, I never really got weird of my 'emo' things.

Sitting cross legged on the floor, I looked through the box. Most of it were things like CD's and notebooks filled with crap poetry (English just wasn't my thing), but at the bottom were the clothes.

"I forgot these..." I mumured, pulling out my awesome skinny jeans. They were black with white pinstripes going through them. Grinning, I tossed them onto my bed and continued searching.

At the bottom of the box were my old black ankle boots with chains and a small silver skull by the heel. I grinned again as I realised they still fitted!

"Awesome." I said, jumping up and running to my wardrobe. After a minute of pushing everything out of the way, I finally found my old white shirt with long sleeves and my black waistcoat.

A large grin spread across my face as I put them by my skinny jeans and then kicked my boots off. I had an awesome idea.

I could go as Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street.


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, hellsingfan101 and filmgrl13!

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Eight

"_Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to sing something strange? Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween_!" I sung as I danced around the shop, waiting for Sarah to arrive. She was going to get ready with me.

"Shut up, Joey, I'm trying to concentrate."

"_This is Halloween, this is Halloween. Pumpkins scream in the dead of night! This is Halloween everybody make a scene!_"

"Joey, shut your mouth before I sellotape it shut."

"_Trick or treat until the neighbours gonna die of fright! It's our town, everybody scream! In this town of Halloween!_"

"JOEY, SHUT UP!" Grace yelled, turning the CD off.

"HEY!" I cried.

"I was trying to concentrate."

"I was trying to listen to that."

"Tough."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR."

"LIFE ISN'T FAIR."

"AND YOU'RE A COW."

"IT TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE."

"Have I come at a bad time?"

I spun around, letting out a sigh of relief as I saw Sarah hovering in the doorway.

"No, it's fine. Come in. Wanna a drink? I'd like a drink. What do you want? We have juice, water and Coke. Not the drug, obviously, the drink." I finished with a nervous laugh. Luckily, Sarah laughed as well.

"I'm ok, thanks," She said, her eyes flickering to Grace. "Hi."

"Hi," Grace muttered. "Look, Joey, if you're gonna be a dork upstairs, be quiet about it."

With that, she shoved me to the side and walked into the living room. I made a face at her before turning back to Sarah.

"That's my sister." I explained, grimacing. Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, I know what that's like. I have a sister and a brother, both older than me."

"Oh jeez, and I thought Grace was bad."

"I heard that!"

"So are we going upstairs?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

I led Sarah upstairs to my room, grinning as I watched her look around in slight awe.

"Y'know, when Ben, Ant and me used to walk past here we were always freaked out by it."

"Yeah, that was my first impression, but it kinda grew on me," I answered, fondly stroking my bedroom wall. "So, you got you're costume?"

"Hell yeah!"

I grinned. "Cool. Erm, I've left something in the shop upstairs, so I'm just gonna get it. I won't be long."

"Ok."

"You gonna be ok?"

Sarah rolled her eyes at me. "Joey, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."

I laughed. "Alright, then."

Grinning and humming _This Is Halloween _to myself, I ran outside and up the wooden steps into the shop.

"Hey, I can't be long, so I'm just telling you guys that I'm going out in, like, half an hour so I'll see you tomorrow!" I said all in one breath, and then sighed. "Jeez, that was hard!"

Mrs Lovett chuckled. "Have fun, love."

"Thanks."

"Bye, Johanna." Sweeney said softly. In one swift movement, he stepped forwards and gave me a quick and fatherly kiss on the forehead.

"Er...bye. Hey, maybe you guys could come later?" I suggested.

"Maybe."

"We'll see what we can do." Mrs Lovett promised.

"Ok, bye!"

Grinning, I rushed back out of the room, down the stairs, through the shop and back into my room.

"I'm back!" I announced. "Let's get ready!"

Soon both of us were both ready and looking pretty awesome, if I did say so myself!

I wore my white shirt, waistcoat, jeans and boots. My long hair now hung in wild curls, cascading down to my shoulders, and my eyes were heavily outlined in red and black eyeliner. Sarah was a fairy (she ditched the Lady Gaga idea) with a black and purple tank top, a tutu, stripy tights, boots and a pair of wings.

We were just too cool.

The school gym, the only room big enough for the disco, looked ok. It was too dark to actually see anything. Sure, they had lights, but only those annoying neon ones.

We met up with Ben, who was a vampire, and Ant, who...wore a lot of black.

"You look really fab, Joey." He shouted over the music, kissing my cheek. I grinned.

"You're not half bad yourself." I shouted back with a grin.

Ant laughed and took my hand, pulling me into the thick crowd of people, and began dancing like an idiot.

Sadly, I did too.

It wasn't really dancing, just...jumping around and singing along to the music.

It was rather fun.

Sadly, Shannon turned up after a few minutes looking like a...well, there was no nice way to put it, really.

Slag.

I wasn't trying to be mean, of course. She wore a white vest with tiny straps that had ridden up to show her stomach (nice) with a white skirt that looked more like a belt.

Spotting me and Ant dancing, she glared at me and tossed her hair, which was now all stringy and horrid, off her shoulder before turning away to some boy with serious acne problem.

Wow, she had taste.

Grinning, I turned back to Ant. Grabbing his hands, I danced around wildly, pulling him along with me.

"I've got to go to the bathroom!" I called over the music.

"Ok!"

Giving him a quick kiss, I pushed my way through the crowd and ran down the corridor to the bathroom.

After, y'know, doing what you do, I stood in front of the mirror and sighed. My face was bright red and sweaty. Not a good look.

I scowled as I grabbed a tissue and ran the tap over it, carefully wiping my face. Finally free of my tomtato look (which was pretty gorgeous, if I did say so myself), I grinned and brushed my hair off my shoulder.

I was just about to leave when the door started opening. Hearing Shannon's voice, I groaned and ducked into the nearest cubicle. I really wasn't in the mood for her bitchiness.

"...so I said, no way, and he said, hell yeah." Shannon said, obviously half way between her conversation.

"No. Way." One of her cronies said in amazement.

"Yes way," Shanon answered, and I could just imagine her smug smirk. "It's true. She's a freak."

"Does..._he_ know?"

"I don't think so. She just isn't right for him."

"But you definately are, Shannon."

"I know."

There were a few giggles and splashes of water. I rolled my eyes and waited impatiently for them to leave. They finally did, and I let out a sigh of relief.

Ok, maybe I was just being paranoid, but I was sure they were talking about me.

"Hello, love."

I gasped as I saw Mrs Lovett stood in front of me. Letting out a shaky breath, I gave her a small smile.

"Hello."

"You look a bit hot, Joey," She said, frowning. "Are you alright, love?"

I ignored her as I stood up from my seat on the toilet (it was shut) and opened the cubicle door, taking a look around before walking out, gesturing for Mrs Lovett to follow.

"I'm fine. It's just warm." I said.

"Are you sure, deary?"

"Yes, I'm sure!" I snapped. Mrs Lovett looked hurt. I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright, Joey, I'm used to Mr T's mood swings."

"But I'm not him."

"Joey?"

Mrs Lovett disappeared as Sarah walked into the bathroom, a concerned expression on her face.

"Joey, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." I said, my voice shaking slightly.

"Ok, it's just that you've been in here for ages."

I couldn't help but notice Sarah looked ever so slightly uncomfortable.

"Sarah, are you - "

"Erm, I think I'm going. Ben's walking me home. Sorry." She burst out, and then rushed out of the bathroom. I frowned as I watched her leave, and then followed.

Sarah and Ben were nowhere to be seen, so I couldn't say bye. Deciding I would talk to her over the weekend, I walked back into the hall. Staying by the sides, I searched for Ant.

"Oof!"

I stumbled backwards, having not noticed the couple snogging by the wall.

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry." The boy said.

"No, that's - " I cut myself off. I knew that voice.

I knew that voice very very well.

Ant.

Ant was pressed up against the wall. Snogging another girl.

"Hey, Ant, what's wrong?" She asked, pushing herself closer to him.

I knew that voice as well.

Shannon.

Ant and Shannon. Snogging.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you to my reviewers: Halloween29, blky111, xXEmoVampirateXx and M. Cullen Hightopp

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter Twenty Nine

I couldn't say anything.

I stared at Ant silently, tears suddenly springing to my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered, gazing at him.

"Joey, I - "

"Why? Look at me, freak. Look at you. I'm normal. I'm not a freaky depressed schizophrenic like _you_." Shannon told me with a smug smirk.

I glared at her and turned back to Ant.

"I hate you." I told him, and then spun on my heels to leave.

Sarah knew. Sarah saw them. That was why she left. She didn't want to be involved.

How could he? After all those weeks telling me that he loved me, that I was the one he wanted to be with, and he went and did..._that._

"Joey!"

I turned around, glaring at Ant. If looks killed, he would be in his grave. Deep, deep down into the ground.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"Joey, I'm so sorry, it was - "

"Shut up, Ant," I interupted. "I don't want to know." I turned around and began walking off again.

"But, Joey, please - "

"NO." I yelled, spinning around, my hand flying out.

Ant stumbled backwards, his hand pressed against his cheek as he stared at me in shock. I stared back at him, equally as horrified.

"What's happened to you, Joey?" He asked.

"What's happened to me? What's happened to you?" I cried. "Ant, you snogged Shannon! _Shannon._"

"Oh yeah, and you haven't been cheating on me, have you?" Ant yelled back. I stared at him.

"What?"

"It's so obvious! You never tell me you love me, you're always so quiet and secretive, you keep glancing over your shoulders all the time! You used to be so sweet, Joey, but you're nothing but a - " Ant cut himself off.

"Go on, Ant. Say it," I said, my voice dangerously low. "I dare you."

"A freak!" He shouted.

I flinced at the word, as if he had slapped me, and then laughed bitterly.

"Right. That just sums me up, doesn't it? A freak," I shook my head. "Y'know, next time you start calling people name's, look in the mirror. That's a freak."

With that, I spun around and left.

It wasn't until an arm slid around my shoulders I realised I was bawling like a baby.

"Johanna?" A voice asked softly. Letting out a wail, I flung my arms around Sweeney.

"Take me home, please," I begged. "Just take me home."

I woke up the next morning with a storming headache. I didn't know how early it was, but it was still dark outside.

Groaning, I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. I reached out for my phone, meaning to text Ant and tell him I had a fab time, when I remembered.

Keeping a hand over my mouth, I jumped up and ran into the bathroom.

Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I shakily stood, but I wiped them away furiously. No, I wasn't going to cry. He wasn't.

Still feeling shaky, I left the bathroom and wandered downstairs. The shop was empty, the moonlight illuminating it. It was also silent.

Too silent.

Another tear ran down my cheek as I sat down in one of the booths, waiting.

"_Johanna_..."

I looked up, my eyes blank as I saw -

"Ant?" I whispered. It was Ant, but...his clothes were different, and his eyeliner was gone.

"_I meant no harm..._"

"What are you talking about? Why are you here? How did you get in?" I demanded.

"_Such a sad girl, and lonely but beautiful too._"

"Ant, please, shut up."  
_  
"I feel you, Johanna, I feel you. Do they think that walls can hide you? Even now I'm at your window. I am in the dark beside you, buried sweetly in your yellow hair, Johanna..."_

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I yelled, grabbing a glass and throwing it. It hit the wall, shattering into a thousand tiny pieces.

"Joey?"

I looked up as Dad walked in, a concerned expression on his face. I stared at him momentarily before jumping up and rushing from the room.

It was freezing as I ran into the back and up the stairs, stumbling and tripping. I finally got to the door, and yanked it open.

"Joey?"

"Johanna?"

"I think I'm going crazy." I whispered, and then fainted.

I woke up for the second time that day in my bed. Thankfully, I didn't throw up.

Instead, I sat up. After a moment, I stood and changed my pyjamas for a pair of old jeans and a polo shirt. Pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I slipped my feet into my slippers and walked downstairs.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She just lost it and then ran out of the room. I found her in the shop upstairs, unconcious."

"What was she doing up there?"

"I don't know."

They were talking about me.

Plastering a fake smile on my face, I walked into the shop.

"Morning! Man, I'm starving!"

Sitting down next to Grace, I grabbed a piece of toast.

"Pass us the jam."

Grace shot me a suspicious look as she handed me the jam. Grinning, I took it and began spreading it before realising it was strawberry jam.

It reminded me of blood.

Gagging, I pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry."

"Joey,"

"I'm. Not. Hungry." I growled. Dad, the step cow (who had unfortunately returned) and Grace exchanged glances.

"Ok, then. Hey, how about you and me go up town, yeah?" Dad asked with a grin.

For a moment, I considered grinning back, accepting the offer, until I saw something in his eyes.

"Why?"

"Well, because we could get you some new clothes and art stuff...maybe see Dr Wright."

"No."

"Joey, you fainted last night. Something might be wrong."

"There isn't anything wrong. I fainted because I was tired."

"Joey, you didn't faint because you were tired."

"Yes, I did. I was tired cos last night I found my boyfriend snogging some other girl and he then called me a freak." I yelled. Without another word, I stood up and stormed out of the room.

Stomping across the balcony, I yanked the door open and stormed into the shop, slamming the door behind me.

"Joey, are you alright, love?"

I ignored Mrs Lovett as I crossed the room and flung myself onto the chair. Grabbing fistfuls of my hair, I let out an annoyed noise.

"Johanna,"

I ignored Sweeney.

"Johanna,"

"No no no no no." I muttered.

"_Johanna,_"

A pair of hands grabbed mine, and he gently released my hair from mine. I looked up at Sweeney.

"I'm going crazy, aren't I?"

"Johanna,"

"I'm sorry. Sorry sorry sorry. It's a funny word, isn't it? Do you know what else is funny? Clowns. Clowns are kinda scary, though. Halloween is meant to be scary, y'know."

"Johanna," He said firmly.

"Sorry."

Sweeney frowned as he looked at me. "Johanna, what's wrong?"

I considered how I was going to answer, but a question sprung to my mind.

"W-what did Johanna look like?" I whispered.


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you to my reviewers: filmgrl13, M. Cullen Hightopp and hellsingfan101 :)

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty**_

__

Sweeney stared at me.

And stared at me.

And stared at me some more.

I stared back at him.

And stared at him.

And stared at him some more.

We were having a staring contest.

With one swift movement, he suddenly stood up and moved away, standing by the window. I stared at him anxiously, realising I had made him angry.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"Oh, it's alright, love." Mrs Lovett told me, patting my shoulder. I smiled sadly.

"Ok."

Bringing my legs up, I hugged my knees and rested my chin on my arms.

"Life sucks sometimes." I murmured.

"Joey, love, you're just going through a rough time. Good things come to those who wait."

"But I'm SICK OF WAITING!" I cried, standing up. Mrs Lovett took a step back, a concerned expression on her face. I chewed my lip.

"Sorry..." I choked out.

Mrs Lovett gave me a sympathetic smile as she stepped forwards and hugged me. I sighed, leaning into her and inhaling her scent.

Hugging her reminded me off...

Mum.

I pulled away, stumbling backwards.

"Joey,"

"I'm sorry."

Without another word, I ran out of the shop.

The weekend went slowly, mainly because I spent most of it in my room.

Lying on my bed, I listened to Evanscence playing softly in the background. A couple of tears trickled down my cheeks as _My Immortal_ began playing, but I wiped them away quickly.

I wasn't going to lie. I missed Ant.

Letting out an annoyed groan, I wiped the tears off my cheeks. I was getting all soppy over a boy.

But I still missed him.

But, like I said, the weekend went slowly. I refused to go downstairs, to have my so called family look at me as if I was crazy.

So, on Monday, I walked to school on my own. It was quiet. And lonely.

But I got there at a decent time, which was pretty decent.

I walked to my first lesson, feeling eyes on me the whole way.

I sighed. Today was gonna be a _long _day.

Thankfully Shannon and Ant weren't in any of my lessons, and the ones Sarah and Ben were in, I was sat the other side of the room so they couldn't speak to me.

In the school cafeteria, I waited impatiently, my eyes darting around. After finally receiving my lunch, I wandered to the back table where no one ever sat. Putting my bag next to me, I began poking my food.

It wasn't until a shadow fell over me did I look up.

"Hey,"

"Oh, hi, Sarah."

Sarah gave me a small smile. "How are you?"

I stared at her.

"Sorry, bad question."

My eyes flickered over Sarah's shoulder, where Ben and Ant were making their way to our..._their _usual table.

Seeing my eyes flicker, Sarah glanced over her shoulder and then sighed.

"Joey, I'm so sorry."

"Why? _You _weren't the one snogging Shannon." I muttered bitterly.

"Ew, mental and lesbian images I do not need!"

Despite everything, I found myself laughing. It was a strained, short laugh, but a laugh all the same. Sarah grinned as she reached forwards and took my hand.

"Joey, I'm here."

"I know, I can see you sitting in front of me."

"You know what I mean."

I sighed, my eyes flickering to Ant again. He looked really pale, with large circles underneath his eyes. Jeez, if he looked bad, I dreaded to think what I looked like.

"Yeah, but shit happens." I muttered, standing up and leaving the cafeteria.

The last lesson I had was Art. This would've normally cheered me up, but Shannon was in my class.

For the whole lesson, I could hear her talking about the disco, shooting smug looks at me every time.

I hated her.

After the lesson, I quickly ran to the bathroom, tears streaming down my cheeks the whole time.

Just as I came out of the cubicle, I walked right into Shannon.

"What do you want?"

Shannon smirked, and a few of her friends appeared behind her. I looked at them all warily.

"It's not nice to ignore people, freak."

"It's not nice to snog other people's boyfriends, slag." I shot back. Shannon's hand shot out and slapped me with such force that I fell backwards onto the toilet seat.

"What the hell?" I cried, standing up. She shoved me back down.

"You're nothing but a freak, Joey. A _freak,_" She hissed. "Ant doesn't want you. He felt sorry for you. Everyone does."

"You're pathetic, you know that?"

Shannon's smirk disappeared as she stepped forwards, grabbing my blazer and yanking me out of the cubicle.

"Get off me!" I yelled, shoving her off. Her friends grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall.

"Right, _freak,_ we're gonna show you what happens to schizo's around here."

And then they let me have it.

I ran all the way home, crying as I tripped over again and again.

"Joey?"

"Joey, what's wrong?"

I ignored everyone as I threw my bag on the shop floor and ran out again, lurching forwards as I lost my footing on the stairs. Scrambling up, I carried on running.

"Joey?"

I slammed the door shut behind me, locking it as I did so. Leaning against it, I slid onto the floor.

"Joey, love, what's happened to you?" Mrs Lovett asked, kneeling next to me and brushing my hair off my face.

"Johanna?"

My eyes met Sweeney's, and I sobbed uncontrollably, unable to say anything. I knew I looked bad.

"Here, love."

Mrs Lovett handed me a small mirror, and I held it up with shaking hands.

Blood was trickling from my nose, and my lower lip was split. My left eye was now black, and bruises decorated my face.

Letting out another sob, I threw the mirror on the ground.

"I hate my life." I said through my crying.

Sweeney took my face in his hands, carefully brushing my hair off my face again. His thumbs ran along my cheekbones, wiping the tears off.

"Johanna," He said softly. "Who did this to you?"

I shook my head. "No..."

"Johanna." He growled, his hands moving to my shoulders. His grip was like iron, digging into me. I whimpered as I shook my head again.

"W-w-who i-i-is J-J-Johanna? W-w-w-what d-d-d-does s-s-she look like?" I asked, shaking.

Sweeney's eyes studied my face carefully, a small frown on his lips. I stared at him, a few more tears escaping me.

Without saying anything, Sweeney stood up and walked to the trunk. Opening it with one hand, he reached in with the other and pulled out a small piece of paper. Holding it out to me, I realised it was a photo.

"W-w-what...?"

"Look at it." He said stiffly. My hand shook as I reached out and took it.

A small gasp escaped my lips as I stared at the photo.

Johanna was...

Me.

We were identical. Her long blonde hair was thick and slightly curly, her eyes large and blue. She had pale skin, a button nose and a small smile. Despite the clothing, we were identical.

I was Johanna.


	31. Chapter 31

__

Thank you to my reviewers: M. Cullen Hightopp, Halloween29, I LOVE JACK ATLAS and hellsingfan101!

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirty One**

I curled up on my bed, staring blankly at the wall.

I was Johanna...

"Joey."

Johanna...that was me.

"Joey!"

Johanna Barker...Todd...Peterson...

Who was I?

"JOEY!"

I looked up at Grace, who was standing over me with an odd look on her face.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked, sitting down on my bed and staring at me.

"Nothing..."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Er, hello, have you looked in the mirror? You're all bruised and," Grace reached forwards. "Have blood all over you."

"Get off!" I muttered, pushing her hand away. Grace raised her eyebrows.

"You're being bullied."

"No."

"Yes, you are, Joey."

"No, I'm not." I growled.

"Joanna Peterson, I don't give a damn about your pride. You are being bullied and need to admit it!"

"SHUT UP." I yelled, standing up. Grace sneered as she stood up.

"Mum would be so ashamed of you." She said, and then left the room.

I hated school.

Seriously hated it.

Everyone stared at me, whispering to each other. I was a freak.

Freaky Johanna.

The thought made me giggle to myself, causing even more people to stare at me. I ignored them.

"Joey Peterson, are you listening to me?"

I looked up at my teacher. "No."

"What?"

"No, I wasn't listening to you. Deal with it."

"Right, outside, now."

Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my bag and stormed out of the room.

School sucked.

"C'mon, where's a mad murdering barber when you need them?" I asked out of desperation.

"Johanna Peterson?"

I turned to see some...man walking towards me, a confused expression on his face. I eyed him warily.

"Yeah. Who are you?"

The man stopped in front of me. He was quite short, only a few inches taller than me, with greasy blonde hair and small eyes.

"Don't you remember me, Johanna?" He asked hopefully.

"Well obviously not."

"It's me, Johanna! Bobby!"

Bobby...

"Oh!" I said in realisation. It was Robert Bamford, my dad's old best friend. Everyone called him Bobby.

"What are you doing?"

"Got sent out." I replied gruffly.

"Johanna," He groaned. I opened my mouth to protest, but then shut it again. I didn't have a problem with being called Johanna.

"Hey, you might be in my daughter's classes! She's in your year."

"I might be." I said, unable to show any excitement. From what I could remember, Bobby's daughter was a cow when she was a toddler.

"Her name is Shannon. Do you know her?"

I stared at Bobby, my mouth open and my eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah," I finally said. "I know her."

That day was choir day. I debated during last lesson whether or not to go.

On one hand, it would be nice to see Sarah and maybe talk to her, but Ant would be there as well.

"Oh, go on, Joey!" I hissed to myself.

Finally the bell went, meaning I had to go. Sighing, I packed away my books and grabbed my bag.

I could feel my legs shaking as I walked down the corridor, towards the music room. Lurking by the doorway, I could hear everyone chatting and laughing.

"Ah, signora! Come in!" Mr Pirelli said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Er, actually, I think I'll pass."

"But, signora, we need you beautiful voice!"

Alright...

"Fine." I muttered, passing him.

I swore everyone fell silent as they saw me walk in.

Jeez, that was welcoming.

Giving them my best hard stare, I sat down on the last seat on the edge. Sitting directly opposite me was Ant.

Ah, hell.

I avoided looking at him as Mr Pirelli shut the door behind him and walked to the front of the class.

"Today, bambini, I would like you to split up into boys and girls." He announced with a gesture of his hand. Instantly the girls moved to the left, where I was sat.

Mr Pirelli began handing out sheets of paper. I glanced at it, not really registering what was written. It wasn't until the music started did I realise what we were singing.

"Come What May?" I whispered to Sarah, who was stood next to me. She nodded.

Soon it was the girls turn to sing. I swallowed, blinking back the tears that had sprung to my eyes.

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you."

Dropping the paper, I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room.

I couldn't handle it.

It was stupid, I know, but I just...couldn't.

I got a bus home, plugging my Ipod in so I didn't have to talk to anyone. I finally got home, but didn't bother going through the shop. Instead, I simply climbed over the fence.

As I got halfway up the wooden stairs, I paused.

Did I want to go upstairs?

Sighing, I turned around and walked back down as I changed my mind.

I needed chocolate.

Entering the shop, I could hear the TV in the back room. I paused and, hearing a giggle, decided I would leave Grace and Toby to it.

Searching through the fridge, I finally found some chocolate. Grabbing it, I stuffed it into my pocket and ran upstairs.

I stayed in my room all evening, listening to music, doing my homework and then daydreaming.

A soft knock at the door made me jump, and I looked up just in time to see Dad walk into my room.

"Hey, Jojo."

"Hi."

Dad sat down next to me, gazing at me with an odd look on his face.

"Hey, you know you can talk to me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then what's all this about you being bullied?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Joey,"

"I'm not being bullied." I announced loudly.

"Right. Fine, then. Have a good sleep." Dad answered. I had obviously hurt his feelings.

"Dad, I - "

"Night, Johanna."

Without another word, Dad got up and left.

"Fine, then!" I yelled, grabbing my pillow and throwing it at the door.

Scowling, I grabbed my shoes and yanked them on. Without a word, I left my room and stormed out of the shop.

"Hello, Joey!" Mrs Lovett greeted me with a smile.

"Hi." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Sweeney demanded, walking forwards. I stared up at him, my eyes boring into his.

"Nothing," I answered. "They just all deserve to die."


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to my reviewers: Hlbur14 - you're very welcome! Thank you for giving me the idea! - I LOVE JACK ATLAS and Halloween29 - thank you so much! You have no idea how much that made me smile :) Btw, if you liked The Angel Of His Nightmare and You're My Hero, My Todd, I've written a little one-shot that includes both, so please give it a read and review!

________

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"No."

"But, Joey, you look gorgeous!"

"No."

"Joey - "

"No. I am not wearing this." I insisted, glaring at my reflection. Not only was I wearing a dress, but it was pink.

Pink.

Of course, Grace looked great, but she could pull off the girly look. She was tall and slim, with big boobs and a proper haircut. I was...not.

"Ok, I like these dresses, but I personally think Joey looks like a prat," Grace said, and then grinned at me. "No offence."

"None taken."

"Well..."

"Linda, look at me," I said. "I look like a prat. I'm wearing pink."

Linda sighed. "Fine. We'll have another look."

I smirked triumphantly as I closed the changing room door yanked the horrible dress off, changing it for my t-shirt and jeans. Yanking my converses on, I hung the dress up on the hanger again and walked out.

Trailing after Linda and Grace was extremely boring, which was why God invented the Ipod.

"How about this one?"

I looked up at Linda, who was holding up a dress.

"It's...blue."

Linda rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know that, Joey, but do you like it?"

The dress was alright, not too long and not too short. It had thick straps and a light blue sash around the slim waist. On the hem of the skirt were patterns in the same shade of light blue.

"It's ok."

"Here, go try it on. You too, Grace."

Groaning, I followed Grace to the changing rooms again.

"This is so boring." I muttered.

"I'm having fun."

"Yeah, you would."

Grace made a face at me before walking into a changing room. I made a face at her back and moved into the one next to hers, shutting the door behind me.

I carelessly pulled my top and jeans off, throwing them into the corner. I then picked the dress up and yanked it over my head.

Turning to the mirror, a small smile crept onto my face.

The dress wasn't too bad, actually. I almost looked pretty. Almost.

"Girls, are you done?"

"Yeah." We called in unison. Taking one last glance at my reflection, I turned around and opened the changing room door.

"Oh girls!" Linda gasped, clapping her hands together. "You look beautiful!"

Grace grinned. "I know, right!"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, and Grace grinned at me.

"Hey, even Joey looks alright!" She exclaimed.

"Oh ha ha ha."

"You both look amazing, girls," Linda told us. "Oh, I can't wait!"

"I can." I muttered, but she didn't hear me. Either that, or she ignored me.

Finally we got to go home. Once more, I plugged my Ipod in and sat in the back of the car like a moody teenager so I didn't have to listen to their idiotic babbling.

As usual, my Ipod was on shuffle, and after a while, Creep by Radiohead came on.

"When you were here before, couldn't look you in the eye. You're just like an angel, your skin makes me cry."

I gazed out the window, my head leaning on the glass. Listening to the song kept me...relaxed.

"Your skin makes me cry. You float like a feather, in a beautiful world. I wish I was special. You're so very special."

My mind wandered to school.

To Shannon.

My fist automatically clenchded as I thought of her, and her smug smirk on her orange face.

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo. What the hell am I doing here? I don't belong here ..."

I suddenly smiled.

I had a plan.

The car came to a stop, and I immediately jumped out.

"I'm going upstairs." I said hurridely, climbing over the fence and running up the wooden steps as I had done so many times before.

"Hey!" I said with a wide grin as I walked in, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello, love. You feeling better?" Mrs Lovett asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah, loads, thanks," I said, and then turned to Sweeney. "I need your help."

Sweeney looked at me, his brow furrowing.

"Why?"

"I...need to borrow something."

"What?"

I hesitated, chewing my lower lip.

"Well...I know you're gonna say no, but, please, just hear me out before you do."

"What is it, Johanna?" Sweeney growled.

"CanIborrowarazor?"

"What was that, Joey?" Mrs Lovett asked, staring at me.

"Can I borrow a razor?" I repeated slowly.

"No."

"Oh come on!" I whined, doing my best teenager act. "It's only for Monday, and I won't even get any blood on it!"

"No."

"Please!" I begged, batting my eyelashes at Sweeney, wrapping my arms around him. "Pretty pretty please."

Sweeney glared at me, and I stuck my lower lip out.

Finally, with a roll of his eyes, he nodded.

"Thank you!" I cried.

On Monday, I was prepared.

As well as my school books, I had a black hoodie, skinny jeans and a plain black shirt. Tucked into my hoodie was the razor.

I had to admit, I felt...

Powerful.

I happened to know for a fact that Shannon and her friends went to the park after school. I also happened to know that before they went, they went to the loos to get changed.

Jeez, I felt like a spy, following Shannon around! Despite everything, I was having fun!

The door passed quickly, which I was glad about, and after the last bell, I ran to the toilets and changed out of my school uniform, stuffing it into my bag.

After a few minutes of waiting, they finally came in.

"And I was like no way, and he was like, oh yeah."

Shannon's cronies burst into fits of giggles as they locked the cubicle doors. I waited patiently, careful not to make a sound. With some luck, they wouldn't realise I was also there.

"So, where are we, like, going?" Someone asked.

"Oh, to the park, of course. There are some mega fit boys hanging there tonight, y'know."

I listened to them leave, and then followed. Careful to keep a distance away, I followed them through the school and across the road to the park.

While they hung around with some boys that looked about eighteen by the swings, drinking and smoking (wow, they were gonna have a long life span. Not.), I sat on a bench with my magazine.

It wasn't long before Shannon broke away from the group, calling out stupid things like, "See you all tomorrow! Love ya!"

Smiling, I followed her.

After a while, she began to pass an alleyway. Smiling, I ran after her and pulled her in, pushing her against the wall.

"Oh my God! What are you doing? Who are you? Help!"

"Shut up!" I growled. Shannon looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening as she saw me.

"Joey? What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, breaking free of my grasp. I shoved her back against the wall, bringing out the razor.

"Do you know what this is, Shannon?" I asked softly.

"You are so dead, Joey."

I pressed the razor against her neck, careful not to draw any blood. "Do you know what I hate, Shannon? I hate boyfriend snatching, bitchy girls like you. Ones who think they can do what they want, when they want."

"Please don't hurt me." Shannon whispered.

"Why? You've hurt me, over and over again. Stay away from Ant, you cow. He's mine." I growled.

"I'm gonna tell the police when I get home!" She threatened. I laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna get locked away, cos you're nothing but a freak!"

I pushed the razor closer to her neck. "You know, Shannon, this razor has already killed numerous people, just not in this century. Ever heard of Sweeney Todd?"

Shannon nodded.

"Good, because this belongs to him."

"You really are a freak." Shannon whispered. I shook her, smirking as her head bashed against the wall.

"Yeah, but who wants to be normal? I'd only turn out like you."

Shannon glared at me, but I noticed her eyes glistening over with tears. I smirked again.

"Right, I'm gonna let you go now, and you're gonna remember what I said, aren't you?" I asked softly. She didn't answer. "Aren't you?" I repeated.

"Yes!" Shannon cried.

I grinned. "Good girl."

I let go of Shannon's arm, and she quickly scuttled away from me, shaking as tears trickled down her cheeks. I smiled as I turned to leave.

"Oh, Shannon," I said, turning around again.

"Y-y-yes?"

"Don't tell anyone about today, or I'll kill you."

* * *

Creep by Radiohead is an amazing song, and I suggest you listen to it. Damien Rice has also done a cover, which is just as good. Anyway, please review!


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you to my reviewers: hellsingfan101, Halloween29 and M. Cullen Hightopp - I update fast because I sit for hours at the computer and type. A lot of people prefer to finish their stories before they put them on here, but I just make it up as I go along :/

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Three**_

Wow.

Just…wow.

I always knew I could stick up for myself, I wasn't afraid like some people, but I just threatened to kill someone and meant it.

You know what?

I enjoyed it.

Grinning, I plugged my Ipod in and pulled my purse out. I felt the need to celebrate, which included a lot of chocolate.

The next day, however, I didn't feel so good.

"Ugh," I moaned as my eyes flickered open. My head was sore. As in, really sore. Y'know the kinda sore you get when you have a hangover? It was that kinda sore.

Not that I would know what having a hangover was like.

I skipped breakfast and got ready for school. I stood in front of my mirror, carefully brushing my hair before tying it back into two loose bunches. Afterwards, my eyes flickered to my eyeliner pencil.

I debated for a moment, finally deciding I was going to put some on. Grinning, I grabbed it and heavily outlined my eyes, making them stand out even more.

I was too cool.

"Joey!"

My door flew open, and Grace ran in.

"What?"

"Look!"

"Look at what?"

"Outside! Look outside!" She cried, bouncing up and down. Rolling my eyes, I turned and opened my curtains.

"OH MY GOD!"

It was snowing! Snowing!

"But…it's…"

"August."

"It's August, and it's snowing!" I cried.

"I know!"

Grace and I squealed, both jumping up and down now. It was amazing! It was as if London had been coated with a thick white blanket.

"Girls, stop screaming!" Dad said, laughing as he also walked into my room.

"But it's snowing!" I whined.

"And there's no school!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was on the radio this morning!"

We squealed again, hugging each other. Dad laughed again as he gazed out the window thoughtfully.

"How do you girls feel about sledging?"

I felt…

Bulky.

I had a lot of clothes on. I wore (and this is a long list, I warn you) two pairs of girl boxers (cold bums are not nice0, tights, fluffy socks, jeans, a vest, a t-shirt, my v-neck jumper, a hoodie, a coat, a scarf, my gloves and my blue beanie hat.

Grinning at my now fat reflection, I pulled my big winter boots on before rushing downstairs.

"Just popping upstairs for a moment!" I called to Dad as I ran past him.

"Ok, Jojo!"

Grinning, I ran outside, giggling as I saw the snowflakes falling down on me. I laughed and ran up the steps.

"It's snowing!" I announced as I entered the barber's shop.

"We know, love, we saw." Mrs Lovett told me with a smile.

"Isn't it fab?" I asked. I then spotted Sweeney staring at me. "Oh, here."

I handed him the razor, which he snatched from me and began inspecting.

"I didn't get it dirty, don't worry!"

"Are you off out, Joey?"

"Hell yeah! I'm going sledging! Oh my God, you should so come with us!"

"No, Johanna." Sweeney said, shaking his head.

"Oh come on, it would be so much fun!"

"No, Johanna." He repeated, a small grin on his face. I sighed.

"Fine, but we'll be in Hyde Park if you change your mind!"

Grinning, I waved a quick bye and then ran back downstairs. I couldn't wait!

"Hey, Jojo,"

I looked up at Dad. Grace was walking ahead with Toby, managing to look absolutely gorgeous, even in several layers, while Linda talked to her sister on her mobile.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"We're ok, aren't we?"

"Er…yeah…"

"You do know you can talk to me."

"I know."

"Seriously, Joey, we don't want…that to happen again." Dad said delicately. I felt like screaming at him that a suicide attempt and schizophrenia was not just 'that', but kept my cool.

"I know, but I'm ok. Well, I wasn't to begin with, but I'm ok now. In fact, I'm feeling a lot better."

Dad grinned. "Good."

We got to Hyde Park, and my heart immediately sunk.

Sarah, Ben and he were there.

Oh jeez.

Spotting me, Sarah's face cracked into a wide grin as she waved at me.

"Hey, Joey!" She called loudly. I forced a grin out as I waved back, wandering over to her.

"Fab to see ya!" She flung her arms around me, squeezing me tight. "Isn't this so cool? We have the day off school!"

"I know, right. Erm…I have a sledge." I added lamely, my eyes flicking to Ant. He was deliberately not looking my way, messing about with Ben.

"Awesome, so do I!" Sarah said with a grin. "Oi, Ben, c'mon!"

Grabbing his hand, Sarah dragged Ben off, leaving me and Ant.

Oh jeez.

"Well…this is awkward." I said with a sheepish grin. Ant forced out a laugh.

"Yeah, just a bit."

I looked away, smiling as I saw Sarah and Ben having a snowball fight at the bottom of the hill.

"They're obviously having fun."

"Yeah, Ben and Sarah have always been together. Like, ever since year seven."

"How nice."

"Yeah."

There was another awkward silence as we both looked away from each other. I sighed as I brushed my hair out my face.

I really missed Ant.

"You're eyeliner looks nice."

"Huh?"

Great, Joey, that was real girlfriend material!

"You're eyeliner looks really nice. You should wear it more often; it makes your eyes stand out more."

"Oh, thanks."

I looked away again. Suddenly, I felt a hand taking hold of mine. I looked up, my eyes meeting Ant's.

"Ant…"

"I really miss you, Joey." He whispered.

I stared at him for a moment.

I missed him, so so much. It was like I was missing part of me. Soppy, I know, but I really like him.

But he hurt me. He kissed another girl, accused me of cheating on him and called me a freak.

A freak…

Was I a freak?

I tried to hurt Shannon. I had mood swings. I saw a murdering barber and a cannibalistic baker that died ages ago, for goodness sake!

"Er…I'm gonna go on the sledge." I said, pulling away. Putting my sledge down, I sat on it and planted my feet firmly in the ground to stop me from sliding.

"Give us a push, will ya?"

Ant nodded, a small frown on his face as he walked forwards and gave me a gentle push.

I screamed as I went sliding down, the snow spraying me in the face and making me giggle.

"Joey, look out!"

"Huh?"

I looked down to see a sudden miniature cliff made out of snow but, before I could react, I went flying through the air.

"Oof!"

I hit the snow with a bang, and then proceeded to roll down, the bits of ice stabbing at my bare skin, until I came to a stop at the bottom.

Ow.

"Joey!"

"Joey, are you ok?"

"JOHANNA!"

Suddenly, I could see Sweeney looming over me, my face in his hands.

"Johanna, are you ok?" He asked frantically.

"Dad?" I whispered before he disappeared, and Ant took his place.

"Joey, babe, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I murmured, sitting up.

"I'm so glad!" Ant pulled me into a rib crushing hug. I hugged him back, but my mind was on one thing.

I called Sweeney Dad.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you to my reviewers: freakfriday13 - thank you very much! - obsessivelyfanaticgw09, hellsingfan101 and M. Cullen Hightopp - you have no idea how much that made me smile, especially since I had my first English GSCE today :/

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Four**_

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" I demanded, shoving Ant off me.

"Joey, you could've hurt yourself and – "

"Yeah, but I didn't, so what the hell are you doing?"

"I…Joey…I miss you, so much. And I know you miss me too, cos Sarah told me!" He said. "Joey, we're meant to be together, I just know it."

"Is that why you called me a freak?"

Ant flinched. "I didn't…"

"Yes you did! You called me a freak, straight to my face, right after accusing me of cheating on you!"

"I was angry!"

"And I still am!"

Ant and I glared at each other.

"Look, Ant, this isn't going to work." I said, turning away. Ant grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Joey, I love you!"

"Get. Off. Me."

"Joey, please, we're meant to be together." Ant insisted.

"I said get off me." I growled.

"I love you."

Before I could respond, his lips came crashing onto mine.

So I kneed him.

Right where it hurt.

Ant fell to the ground, groaning and gasping for breath. I glared down at him.

"What's wrong, _babe_?" I asked with a sneer. "Can't breathe? Feeling like someone just ripped a part of you out? Feel betrayed by someone you thought loved you? Well now you know how it feels."

Giving him one last glare, I spun around and stormed off.

"Joey!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, spinning around. Dad took a step back, startled.

"Hey, what was all that about, Jojo?" He asked softly, stepping forwards again.

"Uh, he…he is my ex, and he's being a twat, and you always say not to let a boy walk over you, so I kneed him, and it's all…" I let out a frustrated noise. "I don't know what to do!"

Dad smiled sympathetically. "C'mon,"

"Where are we going?" I asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Home."

"What about Linda?"

"What about her?"

I forgot how awesome hot chocolate was, especially Dad's one.

Curled up on the sofa in my tracksuits bottoms and a polo shirt, my hair tied back into a messy ponytail, with fluffy socks and a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows was just…

Brilliant.

"Just don't tell Grace or Linda, or they'll be wanting one as well," Dad said with a wink. "Now, I'm going to have a shower. You gonna be ok?"

"I'll be fine." I murmured with a small smile. Dad smiled back, kissed the top of my head and walked upstairs.

I took another sip of hot chocolate, my smile growing. Grabbing my hoodie and slippers, I made my way into the shop, where I made two more hot chocolates.

Carefully balancing the three cups in my hand, along with a large bag of marshmallows, I began walking upstairs. It was hard, and I felt a bit silly, but no one saw me, so it was ok.

Unable to open the door, I banged on it with my elbow. Thankfully, Mrs Lovett opened the door.

"Hello, Joey, love. I heard about your accident. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, better, but a bit bruised."

Mrs Lovett smiled sympathetically, and I smiled back.

"Hey, but I have hot chocolate!" I said, holding out a cup. Mrs Lovett looked at warily. "Go on, it's really nice." I urged. Mrs Lovett took it and had a sip, a small smile growing on her face.

I grinned back before turning to Sweeney.

"Wanna try some?" I asked softly, holding out the cup. Sweeney didn't look at it. Instead, he simply stared at me with a slightly pained expression. "I made it myself." I added with a small grin.

Without breaking eye contact, Sweeney took the cup from me. I felt nervous under his gaze, so looked away as I pulled the bag of marshmallows out from under my arm.

"Hey, have one of these as well!" I said, popping two into Mrs Lovett's cup and then doing the same with Sweeney.

"What are these, love?"

"Marshmallows, and totally yummy!"

Mrs Lovett grinned. "You know, deary, I'm beginning to wish I hadn't died. All this new stuff is brilliant!"

"I know, right?"

Seating myself on the chest, I took another sip of hot chocolate.

"I love hot chocolate."

Mrs Lovett nodded in agreement, but Sweeney didn't respond. I looked at him, my eyes flickering to the mug in his hands.

Oh crap.

I had given him the Father's Day mug I gave Dad last year.

It had 'World's Best Dad' written on it.

Oh dear.

"And marshmallows. Marshmallows are nice. You can play this really cool game with them, called Fluffy Bunnies. I like bunnies. I always wanted one when I was younger. I hate being younger than Grace, it is so annoying. Do you know what else is annoying?"

"Joey,"

"Sorry."

Mrs Lovett smiled, shaking her head.

"You are a plonker sometimes, isn't she, Mr T?"

He still didn't respond.

"Mr T, did you hear me?"

"Erm…Mrs Lovett…do you mind if…"

"Oh! No, of course not, love," Mrs Lovett gave me quick smile. "Just…call me if you need me."

"Will do."

I didn't watch as Mrs Lovett disappeared; it freaked me out too much. As in, way too much.

Instead, I kept my eyes down on my cup, swirling it slightly so the marshmallows moved around. For some reason, it made me giggle.

"You called me Dad."

I chewed my bottom lip as I hesitantly looked up.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Why?" Sweeney interrupted.

"I don't know, it just…slipped out…I'm sorry. I think."

"Don't be."

My brow furrowed. "Huh?"

"Don't…be sorry…" Sweeney said, his brow also furrowing. "I don't want you to be sorry."

"Ok, then. I'm…not sorry. In fact, I am very…unsorry."

"Johanna,"

"Sorry. No, wait, I'm not. Or am I allowed to be sorry about that?"

"_Johanna,_"

I shut up.

"Do…you think of me as your Father?" Sweeney asked with obvious difficulty. I shrugged.

"I don't know…it's kinda confusing, cos right now my Dad is in the shower, but I'm Johanna, so that kinda makes you my Dad as well. So, I'm not sure."

"Do you want me to be your Father?"

"Oh jeez, please do not do this now. I've had to deal with a crazy ex boyfriend today, and I seriously do not need World War Three to start over who is my actual Dad."

Sweeney suddenly lunged forwards, grabbing my shoulders and staring straight into my eyes.

"Johanna, I am being serious," He said quickly, as if it was urgent. "Do you want me to be your Father?"

I stared up at him fearfully. Seriously, I hadn't been this scared off him since…well, since I first met him, really.

"I-I-I…I d-don't k-k-know…"

"Johanna, I am your Father!" Sweeney said, his grip on my shoulders tightening slightly. "Don't you see?"

"See what?"

Oh jeez, did I need glasses?

"Johanna, you left me, but you're back! We can be a family again!"

"One problem. You. Are. Dead."

Sweeney's excited gaze turned murderous. "Blame that on the boy."

"Yeah, I do, but it wouldn't matter anyway. You ain't immortal, so you would've died long before I moved here. It's only because Johanna left you that you're still hanging around."

"Johanna, please," Sweeney murmured, his murderous gaze disappearing and his grip loosening. "Come back to me."

"What do you mean?"

Sweeney stared at me silently, his brow furrowing.

"I want you to come back to me." He said quietly, looking away.

"How can I come back to you? I'm alive! You're not!"

"The do something about it!" Sweeney roared, letting go of me all of a sudden. "I've lived in this shit hole for far too long, and I only came back because you and Lucy were here!"

I stared at him, my heart missing a beat.

Realising his sudden outburst, Sweeney sighed, his shoulders slumping and the murderous gaze vanishing once more.

He was a fridge. Murderous gaze on, murderous gaze off. Murderous gaze on, murderous gaze off.

Ok, this was not the time for jokes.

"Please, Johanna…" He whispered, falling to his knees. "_We learn, Johanna, to say…goodbye…_" He sung softly.

I chewed my bottom lip.

I knew what I had to do.

Was I prepared to, though? Did I really want to?

I thought of everything. I would see Mum…

Suddenly feeling calm, I slid off the chest and knelt in front of Sweeney, placing my hands on his.

"I'll do it."

Sweeney looked up at me questioningly. I smiled.

"I'm going to kill myself."


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, DayDreamer1236, hellsingfan101, Halloween29, lilmissrocknroll, obsessivelyfanaticgw09 and M. Cullen Hightopp!

By the way, I just want to say something:

I know that you are all probably very sensible people, but I do NOT believe suicide is a good idea. This is a story, and I do not promote it. I know someone that has, and her three year old daughter now has to carry on living without knowing who her mum is. If you are feeling that unhappy, please talk to someone.

Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem.

Thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Five**_

I left the shop, slightly dazed.

That was…

Unexpected.

Running a hand through my hair, I walked into my room.

How?

I let out a nervous laugh. Ok, I was wondering how I was going to, well, die. It was kinda odd.

I fell onto my bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

I was actually going to.

I was deadly serious. I knew that there were some people that complained about their lives and how rubbish they were and how they wanted to die, but they never really _meant _it, did they?

But…

I did.

Overdose.

Self harming.

Hanging.

Bullet through the head.

Drowning.

All these would kill me.

The next week, I sat in class, bored out of my mind. I needed a few days, as I had already explained, to get everything sorted before I…did it.

"Johanna Peterson!"

"Er…yeah?" I asked, surprised.

"Have you done your homework?"

"What homework?"

My teacher tutted. "I'm sorry, Johanna, but this is the fourth week running and unacceptable."

Just as she was about to go into a full lecture, a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Sorry, Miss, but can I have Johanna Peterson, please?" A messenger asked. "The head teacher wants to see her."

Smirking, I packed my stuff away and stood up.

"Bye, Miss." I said sweetly before leaving. I wasn't going to deny it. I was nervous about seeing the head, but, hell, I'd faced worse.

Taking in a deep breath, I reached out and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

I opened the door and shuffled into the office, playing with my bag strap uncertainly.

"Ah, Miss Peterson, please come and sit down."

Well, he seemed kinda…friendly.

Throwing my bag on the ground, I sat down on one of the chairs opposite him. Mr Turpin arranged a few papers before looking up at me, his arms folded across the desk.

"Johanna, I've been reading through reports, and I must admit, yours is quite…worrying."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that since you first joined, your grades and behaviour have just gone down. Many teachers have reported you being rude and unhelpful, often refusing to do your homework and disturbing other classmates," He listed. "I'm sorry, Johanna, but this is not acceptable."

"So?"

"So, I'm afraid we may have to exclude you for a week."

"Exclude me?" I repeated. "Wait, you can't do this!"

"I'm sorry, Johanna, I've already phoned your Father and he's on his way to pick you up."

"No, wait! You can't do this! You can't exclude me!" I cried, standing up and slamming my hands on the table.

"Please calm down, Johanna, before I call someone."

"Oh, you gonna send me out, then? Oh no, you might even expel me! Well guess what, Turnip head, I don't give a shit."

"Get out of my office."

"With pleasure."

I slammed the door behind me and then took a seat in the reception, waiting for Dad to arrive. Thankfully, it didn't take long, and when he did arrive, he did not look happy.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I asked quietly as we drove home.

"Yes." Dad replied stiffly, not looking at me.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

"No."

I sighed and looked away. Great. The guilt treatment.

"I just don't know what to do with you anymore, Joey!" Dad suddenly cried.

"What do you mean?"

"You're all over the place and refusing to let anyone help you!"

"I'm not all over the place!"

"Yes you are! Look at yourself, Joey! You barely eat, you barely speak. You never wash yourself properly or care what you wear. You're being excluded, Joey! It isn't you!" Dad paused to take in a few deep breaths. "What's happened, Jojo? Is it the medicine? Because we can see someone about it, tell them you need a stronger dose."

"NO!"

"Joey, if it's necessary –"

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?"

"No, Joey –"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"JOHANNA, YOU'RE ILL!" Dad roared. I flinched. "You need to go back to the hospital, because something is clearly wrong. We can pack your bags tonight and I'll take you first thing tomorrow."

"Oh, so that's your solution? As soon as something goes wrong, you cart me off to the loony bin!"

"IT'S WHERE YOU BELONG."

"I HATE YOU!"

"AND SOMETIMES I FEEL THE SAME!"

Tears sprung to my eyes. We were now outside the shop, and I stared at him in horror.

"Really?"

"No, Jojo, I'm sorry, I –"

"No, Dad, you said, loud and proud. You hate me. Because I'm _not normal._ I'm not like Grace. She doesn't depend on hospital appointments and pills. She can live a normal life with friends and boyfriends," I spat, tears now trickling down my cheeks. "But I CAN'T."

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I jumped out of the car. Dad followed me.

"Joey, I –"

"And do you wanna know why? Huh, huh?" I asked in a taunting tone. "You wanna know why I'm crazy? BECAUSE I'VE STOPPED TAKING MY PILLS."

Without another word, I spun around and stormed into the shop.

"Joey?"

"LEAVE ME ALONE."

"Joey!"

I ignored them as I ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. Letting out a frustrated noise, I began trashing it.

My books and photos went flying to the ground, pages tearing and glass shattering. I ripped the photos on my walls to shreds, throwing them everywhere. My clothes were tossed and my furniture was overturned.

I just didn't care anymore.

I was going to die.

I stayed in my now wrecked room all day, sat in the corner, glaring at the wall with a murderous gaze.

_Well done, Joey. _

"For what?" I muttered.

_You're showing them who you are. What you're made of._

I grinned. "I know, right."

_You're not a wimp. You won't bow down to them and go back to hospital. You're going to die, but you're also going to live forever._

"Forever and ever…" I whispered.

_You'll be with your Mum again._

Night came, and I finally changed out of my school uniform. I had an outfit ready.

Oh jeez, how sick is that? Planning the outfit you're going to die in!

A small, bitter laugh escaped my lips as I pulled on my best denim skinny jeans and a nice top. Leaving my hair loose, I carefully outlined my eyes in black again.

If I was going to die, I was going to look nice.

The little box of pills sat on my bedside table, the only item of furniture I hadn't tried to destroy. After carefully lacing my converses, I grabbed them and tucked them into my pocket.

It was eerily silent as I walked along, my feet feather light against the floorboards. No one stirred as I did, and I was soon outside.

I stood for a moment, taking everything in. A full moon shone again, and I sat on the bottom step, admiring it.

Sighing, I stood up again and continued walking.

I felt the most confident I ever had as I opened the barber shop door, a tight smile on my lips as I shut it behind me.

"Hello, Joey," Mrs Lovett murmured, walking forwards and hugging me. I hugged her back.

"Hello, Mrs Lovett."

"Johanna."

I turned to Sweeney, my tight smile growing.

"I did make a promise, didn't I?"

"That you did." Sweeney said, nodding.

"Well, love?"

I pulled the box of pills out of my pocket and held it up triumphantly.

"These are sleeping pills. Take too many and," I paused for a moment. "You die."

Time was passing slowly.

I had taken to pacing, just like Sweeney, by the window as time ticked by slowly. It was taunting me, showing it could do what it wanted to make the night seem even longer.

As I paced, I thought. That was the problem with drugs.

They gave you time to think.

What was I doing?

I was giving up my life to be with my Father. I was never going to go to the prom or loose my virginity to that special someone. I was never going to go to collage and do a degree in art. I was never going to get married and have kids. I was never going to become a world famous artist or a grandmother.

I was never going to live again.

"What am I doing?"

"What?"

I stared up at Sweeney, my eyes wide.

"What am I doing?" I repeated.

"Johanna, we are going to be a family again!" Sweeney said, taking my face in his hands. "Me, you and Lucy! We'll be together, and nothing will stop us!"

"No…"

"What do you mean?" He growled. I backed away slowly.

"No…"

"Johanna,"

"Oh my God, I can't do this!" I cried.

"Joey, love, it's ok, and it'll be over soon." Mrs Lovett soothed me, hugging me and stroking my hair. I pushed her away.

"NO!"

"Joey?"

I spun around to see Dad, Linda and Grace standing in the doorway. I backed away from them.

"No…don't come near me…"

"Joey, what's wrong?" Dad asked softly, walking towards me. Grace slowly followed, her expression wary.

"I've done something bad…"

"What have you done, Joey?" Grace whispered.

My eyes darted to the box, which now sat on the chair, forgotten. Dad and Grace's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh God no…"

"GRACE, CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Grace ran from the room.

"NO!" I yelled, trying to run after her. Dad grabbed me. "NO, I WANT TO DIE!"

"NO, JOEY, YOU CAN'T! WE'RE GONNA GET THROUGH THIS!"

"NO!"

With all the strength I could muster, I shoved Dad off me and ran. Linda tried to block my way, but I also shoved her. I could hear her scream, and a sickening thud at the bottom of the steps, but I didn't care.

"JOHANNA!"

Sweeney gripped my arms, staring at me with a half mad expression in his dark eyes.

"Johanna, you have to do this!" He said, shaking me.

"No…I can't…"

My eyelids were beginning to feel heavy…

"Johanna, you and Lucy are my life. You have no idea what I have done to find you again!"

My body began to feel achy…

"Johanna, look!" Sweeney let go of my arm momentarily to point at the sky. I followed his gaze sleepily. "It's a star! A shooting star!"

A star…a shooting star…

"_Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away…_" I sung softly. Mum always used to sing it to me.

"JOHANNA!"

Suddenly, everything went black.


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to my reviewers: I LOVE JACK ATLAS, Halloween29, xXEmoVampirateXx, freakyfriday13, hellsingfan101, Sylverfire-Lilithe-Todd and filmgrl13

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Six**_

I was floating.

Seriously, it was so cool. I was just floating along like a feather in the wind.

I couldn't help but giggle at the giddy feeling, and then watched in awe and amazement as small pink bubbles rose in the air, wobbling like little jellyfish before popping.

"Am I dead?" I asked out loud. Hey, if this was Heaven, I couldn't care less!

"Johanna?"

I spun around gracefully (yes, _I _was graceful) which was when I realised I now wore a plain white dress. It had a round neck, thick straps and the skirt just reached my knees. It was really pretty.

Was I an angel?

I didn't have time to contemplate this, however, as stood in front of me was –

"Mum?"

She laughed. "No, Johanna, I am not your mother."

My cheeks turned red. Great, even in Heaven I could blush!

"Oh!" I said in sudden realisation. "You're Lucy, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Lucy said, nodding slightly.

"You look like my Mum." I blurted. Lucy laughed, and I could see why Sweeney fell in love with her. She was beautiful. Truly truly beautiful.

"And you look like my daughter." She replied calmly. I grinned.

"So I've been told," I said. "Where am I?"

Instead of answering my question, Lucy asked one in return.

"Where is my husband, Johanna? Where is Benjamin?"

"He's changed, Lucy. I'm sorry, but he's not Benjamin Barker anymore."

Lucy smiled, and then held out her hand.

"Come with me, Johanna."

I hesitated slightly.

"You can trust me, Johanna."

Smiling, I reached out and took her hand, and everything started spinning.

"What's happening?" I shouted over the wind, but Lucy simply disappeared, and I was left alone.

It was dark…

I was still floating, but it was scarily dark…

Spinning around, I gasped.

I was in the yard.

In more ways than one.

I was there, floating and overlooking everything, but my body was there as well.

I wasn't going to lie. It was so damn weird seeing my body on the ground.

I was pale. Well, my body was pale. Too pale. As in, Sweeney Todd pale.

Speaking of which…

Everything began spinning, only this time it was faster. I felt like I was on the Waltzers on the pier. For a brief moment, I could hear my friends and I screaming to be pushed faster as we spun round and round, but it was replaced with the cold whistle of the wind.

My hair and the skirt of my dress whipped around, the freezing wind violently caressing me with its icy touch, tugging at my hair and clawing my skin.

And then in stopped.

I blinked, looking around. I was in the barber's shop, but it was dark and dusty. And cold. I wasn't cold myself, but I could feel it in the air, if that made sense.

It probably didn't.

I took a step forwards, blinking again as the dust stirred. It was so weird; all my senses were, like, super sensitive!

Taking in a deep breath, I continued walking until I got to the windowsill, where the familiar box sat.

A small smile played on my lips as I reached forwards and carefully undid the latch. Lifting it slowly, my eyes adjusted to the sudden gleam of silver.

"Hello," I whispered. "Did you miss me?"

Reaching out, I took one in my hand and lifted the blade. Holding it up to the window, my smile grew.

"Johanna."

My arm lowered, and I turned around with a blank expression to see Sweeney stood behind me.

"Hello." I said softly.

"Johanna," He repeated, walking forwards. I stepped out of his reach, trying not to flinch as hurt flashed in his eyes.

"No."

Sweeney frowned, but then nodded as he turned away.

"I don't hate you." I said suddenly.

"What?"

Sweeney slowly turned back towards me, his brow furrowed.

"I don't hate you. I should, but I don't," I shrugged. "I guess I'm just messed up. And, anyway, if I don't make it through this, we'll probably be seeing each other a lot more."

Sweeney nodded. "And if you do?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I can't stop taking my pills again. It's dangerous."

Sweeney also sighed, but then nodded in understanding.

"I am sorry," I said. "I…I led you on. I thought I was going to go through with it, but I couldn't. I have a life, and I want to continue living it!"

I paused, but Sweeney didn't speak. Sighing again, I carefully placed the razor back in the box before crossing the room and standing in front of him, staring him straight in the eye.

"You need to learn to forgive and forget, because life is only for the alive," I said firmly. "You need to accept that Lucy and Johanna are gone. You should be with them, in Heaven."

"I can't go," Sweeney muttered. "I am a monster."

"No, you are a man who tried to find justice in the wrong way. Believe me, we've all done it!" I said, laughing. "People like Judge Turpin are monsters, but you're not."

Sweeney looked at me, his eyes hopeful.

"Do you really believe that, Joey?"

I smiled. "I do," I paused. "Dad."

Sweeney smiled as he reached forwards and gently stroked my hair. Grinning, I stepped forwards and hugged him before taking a step back again.

"Go and find Lucy. She's waiting for you."

Sweeney then disappeared, and I was alone once more.

"Joey,"

I turned around and saw, well, me, I guess.

"Johanna?" I guessed, tilting my head to the side. She was me.

Nodding, Johanna smiled.

"Yes, I am Johanna."

"Oh, hi."

"You did a brilliant thing, Joey."

"Really? Cos it doesn't feel like I have."

Johanna smiled again. "Joey, you have helped my father find peace. He no longer lingers in that shop, waiting for me. He is with my Mother, Anthony and I in Heaven. We are a family again."

"Great, so I've restored your family, but what about mine?"

"Why don't you take a look?"

I then woke up.


	37. Chapter 37

Can this be? Am I updating for the SECOND time on the SAME DAY? YES!

Sorry, I just wrote this chapter and couldn't resist :)

Thank you to my reviewers: Halloween29, M. Cullen Hightopp and blky11. In regards to blky111's question, I'm hoping to keep this story up for a few more chapters (the last chapter will be Chapter Fourty as I don't want to end on an odd number over 5. I'm odd like that)!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Seven**_

White.

All I could see was the colour white.

Oh jeez.

Then I could hear it.

Beeping.

Groaning, I squeezed my eyes shut before opening them again, trying to clear my head before looking around.

I was surrounded by loads of complicated machinery, and a lot of the wires were near me…

I looked down and sighed. Needles.

Great.

I was in a hospital.

Blurry memories of being picked up and put down several times clouded my mind, along with the sound of throwing up and people talking over each other.

And Sweeney…

He had done it. He had Lucy. He had Johanna.

They were a family.

I smiled to myself. Family…

Speaking of which, what about my family?

I half expected, now I was fully awake, to see Dad, Grace and Linda crowded around my bed, crying their eyes out as they declared their feelings of how I was too young to die and how I had my whole life ahead of me and…

There was no one.

Great.

Maybe they hated me. To be fair, I couldn't blame them. I hated myself, really. But they should've been there, I thought. Even if you hate someone, you don't just leave them on their deathbed, do you?

Or do you?

I didn't know. If Grace had tired to kill herself, sure, I'd be mighty pissed, but I'd still visit her as she laid in a hospital bed, fighting for her life.

Fighting for her life…

I had heard that phrase earlier, along with voices…

Voices…

Damn, it was _voices_ that got me into this whole mess!

"No, Joey, it was you."

I jumped as I saw Johanna standing at the bottom of my bed.

"Oh jeez, how did you get here?" I demanded. Johanna didn't even blink.

"Joey, you cannot blame anyone else," She told me. "You must take responsibility for your own actions."

"But your Father –"

"I agree that my Father should not have done what he did, but you must take responsibility."

I sighed as I crossed my arms.

"Yeah, well, taking responsibility sucks."

Johanna laughed softly.

"Joey, part of growing up is making mistakes and learning from them."

"I don't want to make mistakes, though. That's all my whole life has been! A mistake!"

Johanna didn't say anything as she disappeared, leaving me to think.

Sighing, I rolled over and fell asleep again.

I was floating again, my hospital gown having been replaced with the beautiful dress from earlier. I hummed softly to myself as I floated along, not really knowing where I was going.

I suddenly heard laughter…singing…talking…

Curious, I ran forwards. Though I was in the air, I could feel something under my feet as I ran forwards, my hair bouncing on my shoulders.

A wide grin spread across my face as I saw it.

I was in a park, a large and beautiful park, watching a family. But not just any family.

Sweeney was stood with Lucy, their hands intertwined as they spoke, occasionally laughing. Every now and then, Sweeney would bend down and kiss her.

My eyes moved from them to Mrs Lovett, who was sat on a blanket, reading a book. Though Sweeney and Lucy were together, she didn't seem jealous or annoyed.

She seemed content.

Following the sound of more laughter, I saw Anthony (who looked extremely like Ant) and Johanna, laughing as they chased each other and a young boy (who resembled Toby from the shop quite a bit).

"Joey!"

I grinned as I ran forwards and into Sweeney's arms, hugging him.

"This is so cool! I can't believe you guys are all here!" I said, hugging everyone.

"We're always going to be here, love," Mrs Lovett told me. "Whenever you need us."

"But…I won't always be able to see you." I reminded her sadly.

"Oh, Joey, you can see me on a regular basis," Anthony told me. "But it won't be me."

"Oh! You're…you're Ant's ancestor, aren't you?" I cried, pointing at him. He chuckled, nodding. "I knew it!" I spun around to Toby. "And you! You're related to Toby from the shop!"

"Yes, that's me!" He replied, looking mighty proud.

"And Mrs Valentine is your great great…great…something or other!" I said to Mrs Lovett. "And Lucy, my mum and you must be related!"

That just left Sweeney. I turned to him, my head tilted to the side as I stared him, my brow furrowing.

"I don't know anyone…" I murmured.

"_Joey…_"

I continued staring at Sweeney. Who was he related to? Who?

"_Joey…"_

"I don't know…" I whispered. "Damn! This is so annoying!"

"_Joey."_

"Ugh, I don't know!" I cried.

Sweeney stepped forwards, taking my face in his hands and staring deep into my eyes.

"Johanna," He said softly, and then grinned. "Joey, it doesn't matter. I am home, thanks to you."

A few tears trickled down my cheeks.

"Yeah, but I'm never gonna see you." I whispered. Sweeney's thumb brushed against my cheekbone as he wiped the tears off.

"Joey, I –"

"_JOEY!"_

My eyes snapped open and I shot up, my head spinning and my heart pounding.

"Whoa, Joey, it's ok."

I froze.

"Mrs Valentine?"


	38. Chapter 38

Thank you to my reviewers: M. Cullen Hightopp, I LOVE JACK ATLAS and obessivelyfanaticgw09 :)

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Eight**_

I stared at the woman incredulously, my brow furrowed. She sat by the side of my bed, calmly watching me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I came to see you."

"Yeah, well I don't wanna see you." I snapped, rolling onto my side with my back to her. Childish, I know, but…

"Joey, it's better we do this now rather than later. Your Father will be here soon, so –"

"Dad!" I cried. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

"I have done nothing, Joey. You need to calm down."

I glared at Mrs Valentine as I sat back against the pillow, my arms folded across my chest.

"Why?"

"Why what, Joey?"

"Why me?"

"Joey, I'm afraid I don't know what –"

"STOP IT!" I yelled, punching the mattress. "You DO know. YOU were the one who started this whole MESS. It's ALL YOUR FAULT."

Mrs Valentine didn't even blink as I shouted at her. Instead, she simply stared at me calmly. She looked so much like Mrs Lovett, I had to look away.

"It's your fault." I muttered.

"Joey," She said, reaching out.

"NO!" I slapped her hand away. "DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Joey, you need to calm down before I call a nurse."

"You wouldn't dare."

Mrs Valentine raised an eyebrow. "Joey, here is a button that the patient presses should they require assistance. I can press it just as easily as you can."

I glared at her.

"Are you going to listen to me, Joey?" She asked.

"I have no bloody choice, do I?" I grumbled.

"Good."

I rolled my eyes, but turned to her, waiting impatiently. Patience is a virtue, virtue is a grace, and Grace is the moody sister I have to live with.

"I know that you know."

"Wow, I feel so special."

"Joey."

"You do know I can get you done for blackmail, don't you?"

"_Joey._"

"Alright, alright! Can we get this over with, please?"

"I know about you, Joey." Mrs Valentine said, leaning forwards.

"What do you mean?"

"You're mentally ill. Schizophrenic."

I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I know that you saw them," She continued. "I never saw them, but I could feel them. I could feel their presence."

I didn't answer.

"Joey,"

"Oh for bloody hells sakes, stop saying my fucking name!" I swore, something I rarely did.

"Watch your language, Joey."

"Why, is it going somewhere?"

Mrs Valentine raised her eyebrows, and I laughed.

"I think the drugs are messing with my mind!" I said with a silly grin.

"Joey, please take this seriously."

"How can I when all you keep saying is that you 'feel their presence'?" I said in a stupid voice. "Sorry, but it just isn't possible. Do you know what, why don't you just leave me alone?"

"I can't do that, Joey."

"Why not?" I demanded in annoyance, sounding like a toddler.

Ha, me a toddler.

Good times. Good times…

"I have something for you."

"Aw, you got me a Get Well Soon present? You shouldn't have!" I said in a soppy voice.

"Well, no, not exactly."

"Oh. Not even a card?"

"This is not a social visit, Joey. I am simply here because I need to be."

"Where is my Dad?" I asked suddenly.

"He'll be here soon."

"And Grace?"

"From what I've heard, she is resting. They've had a long night."

"Tell me about it."

Mrs Valentine rolled her dark eyes as she reached down. I watched her warily, relaxing only slightly as I saw her holding a large black handbag.

Did hospitals do bag searches?

I was tempted to start hitting the assistance button, but my curiosity got the better of me as I watched Mrs Valentine reach inside her bag. What was she reaching for?

A small paper bag.

I frowned, my eyes narrowing. Wow, that was exciting.

Putting her black bag on the ground, Mrs Valentine turned to me with the small paper bag in her hands.

"Joey, what I am about to give you is extremely precious. You must never sell it or loose it. Do you understand?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Joey, I am being deadly serious."

The look in Mrs Valentine's eyes told me she was being exactly that. Swallowing, I nodded, suddenly nervous.

"Yeah, I understand completely."

Mrs Valentine smiled, suddenly looking beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement.

She looked like Mrs Lovett.

"Good. I shall give this to you, and then bother you no more."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Do you promise?"

"You have my word, Joey."

Satisfied, I nodded.

"Ok, what's in the bag?"

Mrs Valentine held it out, and I took it from her. As I did, she stood up.

"It's been nice knowing you, Joey. Yours is a story I shall never forget."

With that, she left.

Rolling my eyes, I looked down at the paper bag in my hands. I just held it for a moment, thinking.

Finally, curiosity took over me once more, and I carefully opened it. Tipping it upside down, I gasped at what fell onto my lap.

A locket.

It was a small, gold locket with a simple design. On the front, carefully engraved on it, was the letter 'J'.

Smiling, I gently undid the small latch and opened it.

A piece of paper, folded several times, sprung out, revealing the tiny photos underneath.

On the left were Sweeney and Mrs Lovett. Mrs Lovett was smiling, whereas Sweeney was simply looking up at me. On the right were Mum and Dad, both grinning up at me.

Tears sprung to my eyes as I shut it again, placing it on the table next to me before unfolding the note.

_Dear Joey,_ it began.

_We promised we would never forget you, and here is something to make sure you never forget us. Thank you for helping us, love, as your hope and compassion was everything we needed. _

_Life is truly for the alive, Joey, so live it. But don't just live your life for us, live it for yourself. Get out there and do everything you want to do. Don't be afraid of who you are._

_Thank you,_

_Sweeney Todd & Mrs E. Lovett._

I smiled and folded the note again, opening the locket so I could tuck it in. After closing it, I simply cradled the locket in my hands, gazing down at it.

"Joey?"

I looked up in surprise, my fist clenching over the locket protectively.

"Dad…"


	39. Chapter 39

Thank you to my reviewers: Halloween29, M, Cullen Hightopp and xXEmoVampirateXx

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty Nine**_

Dad stood in the doorway for a moment, staring at me. I stared back, finally cracking a grin.

"Are you gonna come in or what?"

Instead of grinning back, as I expected him to, Dad simply nodded and walked forwards, seating himself in the chair Mrs Valentine was in not so long ago.

"Ok, erm, Dad, I know you probably hate me, so I'm gonna say one thing. I'm sorry. There, I'm done. Bring on the hate campaign."

"Why, Joey?"

I shrunk in my seat slightly, my shoulders hunching up.

"I…don't…know…"

"Were you really feeling that depressed that you felt you needed to kill yourself?" Dad demanded.

"It wasn't like that." I protested weakly.

"THEN WHAT WAS IT LIKE?"

I flinched, scooting away from Dad.

"Dad…I…"

Dad let out a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair.

"You should've talked to me, Joey, and this could've been stopped."

"I'm sorry, Dad, and I know that won't make it any better, but I _am_!" I cried, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"I don't know if I can forgive you, Joey."

I watched Dad silently, more tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know what to say.

"Dad…I…I skipped my pills…"

"I know. You told me."

"Dad…do you…really…hate me?" I asked warily, dreading the answer. Dad sighed again.

"At the present moment, Joey, I don't know how I feel."

"How's Grace?"

"Shaken."

"Can I see her?"

"Probably not."

I chewed my lower lip.

"Have I got to go again?" I whispered.

"Yes."

I sighed and looked away, gazing out the window. It was raining.

"They're probably going to put me on a stronger dose or something. I'll have all those stupid therapy sessions and have to explain to everyone why I'm crazy."

"You bought it on yourself, Joey."

"I know. But before that I'm going to have to stay here. I'm going to be asked questions about my history and as to why I tried to kill myself. They might even put me on anti-depressants again."

It was so odd, just talking about my fate like I talked about the weather. It was easy, as well.

Too easy.

"Probably, yes."

"And then…I'm stuffed…"

"Yep."

I sighed and turned back to Dad.

"I'm guessing they will be no visits."

"I don't think so."

"I can't blame you for hating me. I hate myself."

Dad didn't answer. Instead, he simply glared out the window.

"How's Linda?"

Dad's eyes snapped to me so suddenly I almost jumped.

"Who?"

"Linda, your fiancée, remember? How is she?" I asked.

I then noticed that Dad's eyes were horribly bloodshot, as if he had been crying. Like, a lot.

Devil eyes!

Resisting the urge to suddenly shout this out, I watched Dad anxiously as he stared at me. I could just see the cogs turning in his brain, as I always could when he tried to explain something difficult.

It was like the time he tried to have the sex talk with me when I was twelve. Mum was in hospital. Y'know, cos of…stuff.

"_Hey, Jojo, can I talk to you?" He asked._

"_Sure. What's up?"_

Dad swallowed as he ran his hand through his hair, and then patted the spare space on the sofa next to him.

"_You might wanna sit down."_

_Grinning, I walked forwards and plunked myself on the sofa._

"_Now, Jojo, you're at a mature age now, but I think you need to be careful."_

"I always am, Dad. I tie my laces properly; I look both ways before crossing the road and I don't talk to strangers." I recited proudly.

"_No, Jojo, not like that," Dad swallowed again. "At your age, you may begin to feel attracted to boys, which is perfectly natural, of course, but you need to be careful…"_

"Why?"

"Well, when a girl and boy love each other very much –"

I then ran out of the room before he could go into detail, but the memory stuck with me forever.

Dad swallowed, running a hand through his hair.

"Johanna,"

Oh jeez, full names.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Linda is dead."

I stared at Dad, and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right. Where is she?" I asked with a grin. Dad didn't laugh. My brow furrowed. "Ok, Dad, do you really expect me to believe that Linda is dead?"

Dad nodded grimly.

My mouth fell open. I wanted to speak, I _needed _to speak, but I couldn't say anything.

No…

"How?" I finally choked out.

"You pushed her, Johanna," Dad said seriously. "You pushed her down the stairs."

"Yeah, but I fall down the stairs all the time, and I've never died!" I cried incredulously.

"She fell on her head. Her…her…her…neck snapped…"

Neck…

Snapped…

Linda was dead…

I hated her. I really did. I hated the fact she had barged into our lives and took over my Mum's place, marrying my Dad and trying to be my Mum, but…dead?

I didn't want her to die…

"I killed her…" I whispered.

"Not only her." Dad muttered.

"What do you mean?" I demanded quickly. "I didn't touch Grace, I swear on my life I did not touch her!"

"Grace is fine, Johanna."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Johanna, Linda was pregnant. She was having my baby."

Pregnant…

I murdered Linda…and my half sibling…

No…

"No…you're lying…"

"Why would I lie about this, Johanna?" Dad asked gravely.

He wouldn't.

"Dad…I…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry –"

"SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING MY FIANCEE OR CHILD BACK, IS IT?" Dad roared.

"No…"

Dad let out a heavy sigh as he sat down, burying his face in his hands. Chewing my lip, I scooted forwards.

"Dad, I…"

Dad flinched and pulled away as I reached out to take his hand.

_He pulled away._

"Dad?"

Dad looked at me, tears trickling down his cheeks. I realised I was also crying as I stared up at him.

This couldn't be happening…

"I'm so sorry, Jojo, but I can't. Not anymore." He said softly.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Grace and I are going to leave. We're going to start again."

"And I'm…I'm coming with you, aren't I? When I get out of hospital, right?" I asked hopefully. "We can be a family again! Me, you and Grace!"

"No, Joey, we're not a family. Not anymore."

"Dad, please don't leave me…"

"You left me long ago, Joey."

"What - ?"

"Not physically, but mentally. Ever since that…incident, you've never been the same. Not since then."

"Dad…I'm _ill…_please don't leave me…"

"I'm so sorry, Johanna."

"Can I see her? Grace?"

"No."

"_Please, _Dad, don't do this!"

Dad sighed as he stood up and stared at me. I stared back, now standing up and holding onto his jacket.

"Dad…"

Dad gently unlatched my hands from his jacket and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Johanna. I promise that we'll see each other soon, but right now, Grace and I need to start again. I'm sorry."

"Dad…"

"Goodbye, Johanna."

Dad carefully closed the door behind him as he left.

Nurses came and went, bringing me food and drinks. Other patients talked to me, eager to swap stories. Doctors came to evaluate me. I was even escorted to the psychiatrist ward.

But I never saw Sweeney. I never saw Mrs Lovett or Mrs Valentine. I never saw Anthony, Johanna and Toby. I never saw Lucy. I never saw my Mum.

After a while, Ant did eventually visit me. He had to keep leaving though, the shock getting to him.

Sarah was nice. She visited occasionally, bringing magazines and gossip. Apparently I was now famous throughout the school.

I was visited by the police, because of Shannon telling them how I threatened her. They questioned me several times, finally deeming my mental illness as the reason I tried to kill her.

But I never saw Sweeney. I never saw Mrs Lovett or Mrs Valentine. I never saw Anthony, Johanna and Toby. I never saw Lucy. I never saw my Mum.

I would lie in bed, awake throughout the night, and wish. I would try and skip my pills, but nurses would watch and search me to make sure I wasn't hiding them.

It was hard.

What made it harder was…

I was alone.

I was well and truly alone.

Forever and ever.


	40. Chapter 40

I am very sad to say that this, everyone, is the last chapter of Life Is For The Alive, Not Dead.

But, thank you to everyone who has reviewed - lilmissrocknroll, filmgrl13, obsessivelyfanaticgw09, MoonlitSerenity, I LOVE JACK ATLAS, blky111, TheCatgirlQueen, hellsingfan101, A True Fallacy, Isabella248, xXEmoVampirateXx, M. Cullen Hightopp, WWW-Little-Angel, yuki-chi1018, Hlbur14, freakyfriday13, cello003, Halloween29, Lady Knight Of Spades, DayDreamer1236 and Sylverfire-Lilithe-Todd.

Also, thank you to anyone who has favourited the story or added me to their favourite authors. I honestly didn't know how this story would go down, but you have all made it amazing and brilliant fun with your reviews, comments and suggestions!

THANK YOU EVERYONE!

* * *

_**Chapter Fourty**_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

Ben let out an annoyed sigh as he glared out the window, his arms folded across his chest.

"You're not funny." He muttered.

"I love you too, Ben."

Ben's scowl grew whilst Nellie and Amy giggled.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I asked Ant, the persistent whining from the back of the car making me realise how bored I was as well.

"Nearly," He said, chuckling.

"Can we hurry up?" I whined.

"Not without breaking the law, no."

I sighed. "I'm _bored._"

"You're also worse than the children!"

I grinned at Ant, batting my eyelashes at him.

"But that's why you love me!"

"Of course." He replied, grinning back.

"Ugh, please." Ben moaned.

"I think it's cute!" Nellie announced, grinning.

"Yeah, you would."

"_Mum_! Ben's being mean to me!"

"For goodness sake you two, stop fighting!" I said, laughing.

"We're not. We're having a heated debate."

I raised my eyebrows at Ben, and he grinned back at me.

"Ok, how about some music?" I suggested.

"NO!" Ben instantly cried. "Mum, your taste in music is awful!"

"Says the boy who can't stop listening to Marilyn Manson." I joked.

"I like your music, Mummy." Nellie told me, and Amy clapped her hands in agreement.

"Music!" She cried.

"What about you, Ant? You like my music, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, love, but I'm going to have to agree with Ben. Your taste in music is awful."

I pretended to flounce away from Ant as Ben, Nellie and Amy laughed. Ant also laughed as he reached out and took my hand.

"But I've learned to enjoy it." He said, squeezing my hand. I smiled.

"Good, now both hands on the wheel, please."

Ant laughed, squeezed my hand again and then returned it to the front wheel of the car.

A small smile played on my lips as I gazed out of the window, watching the roads pass by me, some familiar and some I had never seen before.

Memories…

I brushed a stray hair out of my face as I glanced in the mirror at my three children, each sat next to each other.

My children.

When I was fifteen, I would've never thought I'd be in this position. Not now. Not after what happened.

Benjamin James Hope was the oldest, fifteen years old. He was a beautiful boy, bearing an uncanny resemblance to his father. His thick brown hair went down to his shoulders; his long fringe swooped over his left eye.

He was glaring out the window silently, gently nodding his head to the music he was listening to on his Ipod. Wearing a band t-shirt and skinny jeans, he looked like a little emo, but denied it profusely if you dared ask.

Sat next to him, in the middle of my three children, was Eleanor Amy Hope. We called her Nellie for short. She also resembled Ant, her wavy hair being the same shade as his. Her eyes, however, were a mixture of blue and grey.

She was amusing herself by reading her book. Being ten years old, nearly eleven, she found her passion in reading as I had found mine in art. Having decided Ben was her ideal, Nellie wore a baggy t-shirt and her favourite black velvet skirt.

Sat on the end was Amy Grace Hope, the youngest at seven. Unlike her siblings, she looked nothing like Ant. Instead, her hair was blonde, with a slight curl to it, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.

Amy looked like a princess, and she knew it, which is why she insisted on going through her wardrobe every day with me to pick out an outfit. Today she wore her favourite bright pink and white floral patterned dress over a pair of white tights.

"I want to look pretty for Granddad." She explained when I questioned her choice of clothing.

Of course. She wanted to look pretty for Granddad.

Though I wouldn't admit it, even I had made an effort with my outfit choice. Instead of my usual shirt and baggy jeans, I now wore a dark blue blouse over my best black trousers.

Red always used to be my favourite colour when I was fifteen, but I changed it to blue soon after.

Red reminded me too much of blood.

"Are we there yet?"

"Oh, Ben, please don't start that again!"

"Actually, we are!" Ant suddenly announced, the car rolling to an eventual stop.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep."

I stared out of the window, suddenly nervous.

Dad…

I knew that Dad had forgiven me, a long time ago. It was a slow, working progress, but we got there.

And Grace…

Well, Grace and Toby had their ups and downs, but they were still together, just like me and Ant. That was the trait of the Peterson girls. Once they had a boyfriend, that was it.

Her twins, Amelia and George, were the same age as Nellie, and the three were very close, which was always nice to watch.

"Joey,"

I looked up, mildly surprised as Ant uttered my nickname in a soft tone. Joey. No one had called me that for years. I was Johanna. Johanna Hope.

Ant smiled gently, holding his hand out.

"You coming, Joey?" He asked softly. I smiled and took his hand.

"Yep. I'm coming."

Weaving his fingers through mine, Ant and I walked towards the shop. Through the window, I could already see Dad hugging Nellie and Amy while Ben lurked, obviously too old for hugs.

Dad looked up as we entered, his smile faltering slightly. But his eyes, filled with love and hope, stayed the same.

"Ant! How are you?" He asked, shaking his hand.

"I'm good, cheers, James. How are you?"

"I'm good," Dad turned to me, and a small smile played on his lips. "Hey, Jojo."

I smiled, blinking away the tears that had sprung to my eyes.

"Hey, Dad." I said softly, stepping forwards to embrace him. No matter how old we got, Dad and I would always have a special bond.

And nothing could break it.

While Ant and Toby exchanged a few words, the twins and Nellie played with Amy quick on their heels.

"Hi, Joey." Grace said.

"Hi, Grace." I replied. The two of us smiled before suddenly giggling and embracing each other.

"We're nuts." Grace murmured in my ear.

"And for me, that's literally!" I whispered back.

"So, how's about I serve lunch, hey?" Dad suddenly asked, grinning at Amelia, Nellie and Amy.

"Ooh, can I help Granddad?" Nellie asked.

"Me too!" Amy added, desperate not to be outshone by her sister.

"Oh no, this is a grown up job," Dad said, giving me a quick wink. "No, I want you two to sit down with your big brother and look beautiful. Can you do that?"

"Yes Granddad!" The said in unison, each of them grabbing Ben's hands and dragging him to the table Dad had set up in the middle of the room.

"Special Sunday lunch, hey, Dad?" I asked.

"You could say that." Dad said with a chuckle.

As Dad brought back our Sunday lunch, all of us threw our heads back and laughed.

Fish and chips from the chip shop.

After lunch, which we all devoured eagerly, the twins, Nellie and Amy went outside to play while Ben went into the back room to go on the computer.

"Dad…"

"Yeah, Joey?"

"Is it ok if I…" My voice trailed off as I gestured towards the side door. Understanding, Dad smiled.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Dad."

Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, I left the room.

As I stepped out of the side door, memories came flooding back to me, a tsunami of recognition.

I smiled.

Placing my hand on the banister, as I had done so many times before, I wandered up, taking it one step at a time. I wanted to, _needed_ to savour the moment.

I didn't know when I would ever get the chance to do it again.

The steps creaked under my feet, letting out load groans of protest. I ignored them, and continued walking.

I paused as I stepped onto the balcony. A cool wind blew, playing with my hair gently, as if it recognized me.

Remembered me.

Suddenly confident, I strode across the balcony and stopped by the door. My confidence faded.

Was I doing the right thing?

No.

Yes.

No.

"Yes." I spoke aloud to convince myself, and then giggled.

Talking to yourself was the first sign of madness.

It was odd. I, now a grown woman, could make jokes at my expense and be completely at ease. I could never do that before.

Taking in a deep breath, I brushed my hair off my shoulders and reached out with a shaky hand. I was nervous, I wasn't afraid to admit it. Revisiting the past was a risky thing to do.

Especially with a past like mine.

Before I could tell myself otherwise, I opened the door and walked into the shop.

It was clear that Dad hadn't been in it since…I couldn't tell, really. Years, probably. I was the only one that bared an attachment to the shop. Dad and Grace had no reason to come up.

I walked inside, not even blinking as the dust stirred beneath my feet. Carefully shutting the door behind me, I paused, waiting.

And waiting.

And waiting.

I sighed as I sat myself on the chest. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe they wouldn't come. Maybe they were all gone for good.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and the vermin of the world inhabit it, and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit, and it goes by the name of…"_"London."

I looked up, a wide smile spreading across my face.

Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street, stood in front of me once more.

Unlike the first time, I wasn't scared. I was ready to jump up and run away screaming. I wasn't going to beg for my life to be spared.

I grinned.

"Hi, Dad."

He grinned back.

"Hello, Joey."


End file.
